The Phantom of the Opera House
by Aura Berry
Summary: The original Phantom of the Opera is a tragic love triangle. My story is much more like a love octagon. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Phantom of the Opera or any of the names, places, fairy tales and operas, or anything that you recognize. All I own are my characters; Leah, Angie, Victor, Jim and my own Phantom that I made up.

**Author's note: **I had a dream one night, and developed it into this. I put it into the Phantom of the Opera category, but it is very loosely based off of the movie/book/play. Basically I kept the setting, Carlotta and Madame Giry, but mostly everything else is different. The Phantom is completely different, and the story itself is very changed from the original. All operas and fairy tales I use for plays are of my favourite versions that I have heard, so please do not flame me, saying my stories are not right. Also, I am sure most of you can imagine Carlotta and Madame Giry's accents. For the sake of clarity, I will not be writing them in.

**The Phantom of the Opera House**

**Chapter One**

Leah danced across the stage, letting the music flow through her. She always felt this way whenever the music started, forgetting the world around her, and even more so when she joined the Opera House. She could now dance every day to her hearts content, letting the music soothe her as it did when she was a child. She had been dancing since she was a very young girl, her mother encouraging her every step.

Leah was nineteen and had started in the chorus of the Opera House over a year ago. The first thing she had done when she had returned Paris was to visit the Opera. She had fallen in love again with the singing, the dancing, and had approached the managers the next day. After an audition, which was rather short when they saw her skill, she moved her few belongings into the dormitories. She joined the chorus the next day, with a handful of girls close to her age.

She had begun slowly, getting into the feel of dancing every day again, and practising her singing, which the chorus was expected to do. She did everything with the girls from her dormitory, the same routine every day: they woke up at the same time, ate, stretched, practised their dance pieces, had a small lunch, and moved on to singing in the afternoon. Dinner was their only big meal of the day, as a dancer could not dance on a full stomach. In the evenings, the girls made and fixed costumes for the upcoming play or opera, or whatever else needed to be done. For the Opera House was the hall's name, but they performed musical operas, plays with a number of songs, or plays with only accompanying music and no singing whatsoever. They even put on ballets with music only, no singing or even speaking.

She came out of her memories as the music started to slow and Leah slowed with it, gracefully coming to a stop in a finishing pose. Her friends started clapping and Leah smiled at them. She looked up at the conductor, who nodded his approval, and saw, out of the corner of her eye, the stagehands leering at her. Leah wrinkled her nose. If she had not been wearing her form-fitting practice tights and wispy skirt, they would not take a second look at her.

Leah thought her face was plain, her eyes a boring shade of brown. Her form was too curvy for her to be a fulltime ballerina, which was why she was still in the chorus. Her best feature, and her only nice one, she thought, was her hair. It was a dark shiny brown and fell almost to her waist when it was down, and straight as rain. At the moment her hair was curled up into a bun, a few strands floating around her face from her exertions.

Leah moved off to the side of the stage, where a pair of girls were warming up. The upcoming performance was The Flying Dutchman opera; a sad story of a condemned sea Captain cursed to sail the seas for eternity, only able to step foot on land once every seven years. Unless he finds the love of a pure woman, then he would be set free. Leah had finally been given a solo part. Of course, Carlotta was going to be acting the part of the daughter, whose father helps the Captain. She then falls in love with him.

Leah was simply dancing a ballet piece near the middle of the opera, representing the Love the Captain could never find. It was a beautiful piece though, Leah admitted to herself. The Captain, played by the new Tenor, Victor, would sing mournfully, wandering across the 'seas' while Leah danced just out of reach. Leah liked her role better than the one Carlotta would be playing, though she did not tell that to anyone.

The duet started their practice, two small blonde girls who looked nearly identical. They would dance their piece at the very beginning, while the narrator sang, introducing the story. It was not a very complicated piece, as they were just supposed to be there to rest the eyes upon, while the narrator sang.

Leah stretched, watching the girls dance, making sure her muscles were cool before sitting down to rest. The twins, as everyone called them, were wonderful to watch, as they seemed to be two parts of the same person, always coordinated with each other, never missing a beat.

Their piece ended shortly, and Leah clapped along with the rest when they landed in their finishing pose, each mirroring the other.

The conductor called for Carlotta and Victor, wanting to rehearse their scene at the end of the opera. The chorus girls set to the waiting pile of costumes, each needed to be resized for the intended actor. Some needed to be repaired as well; all the girls in the chorus were taught to sew as soon as they came into the Opera House. If you were in the lower class, like Leah was, you had to do as much work as possible when you were not rehearsing. You had to earn your keep, so to speak. Leah dreamed of becoming the Prima Donna, like Carlotta was now. The main Soprano simply rehearsed, showed up for her costume fittings and spent the rest of the day lounging about, or wandering the city. Carlotta had not picked up a needle and thread for many years now, and she was never asked to do anything. The Opera house had no other Soprano, except for those in the chorus, and they did not matter. Yet. And since she was their one and only Prima Donna, the managers had spoiled her rotten, keeping her happy so she would sing for them. Leah hated her. Most of the girls' chorus hated her, along with most of the men's chorus. Each of the girls thought that Carlotta did not deserve to be treated like a queen, envying her position at the same time. Carlotta showed only contempt to those in the chorus groups, which did not earn her any friends. The only one who seemed to enjoy her company was Victor, and he was new. He had replaced Piangi not long after Leah had joined, and seemed to genuinely think that Carlotta was a Goddess. Although he was a lot nicer than Carlotta and always had time to spare for a few words with the chorus girls.

Voices rose through the air and Leah sighed. Carlotta did sing beautifully when she felt like it, and Victor's voice suited hers perfectly. Leah grabbed a costume from the pile and sat against the wall, next to her friend, Angeline. Angie smiled at her, her blue eyes sparkling as she worked on her own costume.

"You danced beautifully Leah," she said softly, not interrupting the rehearsal. "I can see why Madame Giry recommended you for that part."

Leah knotted her thread and began sewing. "Oh?" She asked. "And what do you mean by that?"

"Well, you are playing the role of True Love. And when you danced, I felt that. It was as if you were love personified. I have never seen you dance with that much emotion before, it was lovely." Angie tossed her black curls over her shoulder and smiled at her friend.

"Why thank you Angie!" Leah whispered. "That means a lot to me to hear you say that." Leah grinned, "Let's just hope that Madame Giry will recommend me for a singing part next time."

Angie laughed quietly. "Sometimes dancing is better. At least you are not playing some dim-witted girl that falls in love with a portrait of the Captain and jumps off a cliff to set him free," she jerked her chin towards Carlotta, who was in the process of jumping off a 'cliff'. Angie laughed again and shook her head. Leah smiled at her friend and bent to her own work. Angie was a part of the chorus when they danced, but was given the opportunity to sing once, and now sung quite a bit more than she danced. Angie was a Mezzo-Soprano, or middle tone, and usually played minor villains or young boys. Leah knew that Angie wished to someday be a part of The Sleeping Beauty, longing to play the one and only bad fairy. Leah also wished they would perform the play, which was more of a ballet than anything though. Leah secretly wished to play nothing less than the sleeping beauty, but knew it would never happen with Carlotta around.

Leah finished adjusting a veiled skirt and dropped it into the completed pile, picking up another pair of waiting costumes. She handed one to Angie and sat back down. She bent to apply her needle but straightened quickly, feeling eyes boring into her. She looked to her right cautiously, looking through her lashes. She met a pair of bright blue eyes and quickly looked back to her work. The man's face was imprinted in her memory for a minute. Short, night black hair and startling blue eyes set in a very handsome face.

Leah frowned, now why would Jim, one of the stagehands, be watching her, when the lovely Carlotta was on display? After a moment, Leah glanced back over to the edge of the stage, but Jim was working on the lights, an odd little smile on his face.

* * *

The rehearsal ended and Leah repeated her sigh. As much as she disliked the main actress, they did work well together. Victor gazed adoringly at Carlotta, and Leah thought that his silly expression would finally come in use for when the opera was performed. The morning was almost over, and the orchestra began putting away their instruments. Leah's stomach rumbled, reminding her that lunch would be served soon. Angie laughed at her, and her own stomach grumbled in reply.

"Chorus girl!" Carlotta snapped, calling the girls to attention. The Prima Donna never addressed them by name, and they had to pay attention to who she was talking to. Unfortunately, she was glaring straight at Leah, her dark eyes aflame. She hopped to her feet and rushed over to the singer, hoping she wouldn't get a slap.

"Yes Madame?" Leah asked as innocently as possible.

Carlotta leaned down, narrowing her eyes at the young girl. "If I ever hear you speaking while I am singing again," she hissed, "So help me God, I will make sure you never step foot on the stage again! Do you understand me?"

"Yes Madame," She said quietly, looking down at the floor. Leah knew if she was to look anywhere else, especially if she looked up at Carlotta, the woman would go on another rant and would not stop for hours.

"Good." Carlotta straightened and stuck her chin in the air. "Now make sure my costumes are fixed and perfectly cleaned and in my dressing room by tomorrow. Get out of my sight!"

Leah hurried over to where Angie was sitting, embarrassment flooding her face.

"What did the queen want this time?" Angie asked, very quietly.

"If I ever speak during her performance again I will not live to regret it," Leah said mockingly.

"I see, did she threaten you with doing nothing in this opera house but mopping for the rest of your career?" Angie kept her face serious, but her eyes were amused.

Leah fought down a laugh. "Almost. I will never dance again. So I guess I will have to turn to mopping." Leah went over to the pile of costumes and sorted out those meant for Carlotta. Thankfully there were only two, as she was only in two scenes. She folded them hastily and shoved them under her arm. "I pulled a double sewing shift today," Leah said to her friend who had joined her.

"Oh Leah," Angie shook he head. "Again?"

"I cannot help it Angie, Carlotta loves to keep me busy." They set off for the dormitories so they could get cleaned up before lunch was ready.

"I have not crossed Carlotta's path for some time now," Angie said, after they had changed into their everyday 'uniforms'. Each girl was issued the same kind of clothing for when they were not practicing dance; a knee-length brown skirt and matching blouse. Angie fiddled with her skirt tie and continued. "And she has not given me extra duty; I can help you tonight if you wish."

"That would be a big help, Angie, thank you. Carlotta not only wants her costumes finished, she wants them cleaned and pressed for tomorrow morning." Leah bit the inside of her cheek, keeping her anger in check.

"Oh dear," Angie sighed. "We had better start as soon as dinner is over then."

"Again, thank you." Leah played with her hair, winding a bit around her finger.

"Think no more of it dear," Angie pushed her lightly. "How many times have you helped me finish Carlotta's demanding tasks?"

Leah grinned. "At least as many times as you have helped me."

"Oh Leah!" Angie exclaimed, clapping her hands in delight, her train of thought changing, lightning quick as it usually did. "You will have to be more careful next time you perform the Love Ballet."

"Why? What do you mean?" Leah asked her, confused.

"You had most of the stagehands entranced! Madame Giry had to yell at them to get them back to work!" Angie laughed, clasping her hands under her chin. "It was so romantic, I swear you had half of them in love with you at that moment."

"Oh my," Leah said weakly.

Angie laughed again and threaded her arm through her friend's. "Come on, let's hurry before lunch is gone."

* * *

Later that night, Angie and Leah ran lightly through the hallways, heading for the washing room. They had already finished sewing the costumes and hoped to finish early, so they could have a bit of time to themselves before the night was over.

The washing room was very warm compared to the drafty halls, the hot wash water heated the room to the point where it was almost uncomfortable. The chorus girls spent the next hour or so gently scrubbing the delicate material, complaining to each other the whole time.

"I mean, honestly!" Leah was saying. "Why does she need her costumes by tomorrow? The opera is not for a week yet!"

"She needs them for tomorrow," Angie said matter-of-factly, "because she had hoped you would not be able to do it, so she could yell at you some more." She shook her head. "I do not know what you did to Carlotta, but she really dislikes you."

"I do not know either," Leah grumbled. "But be sure, the feeling is returned."

They spent most of the evening drying and pressing the costumes, and then hung them gently in cloth carriers. All they had to do was deliver them in the morning without mishap and Leah would be safe again.

Leah rubbed her eyes, guessing it was near midnight. Angie stifled a yawn behind her hand. "We should get to the dormitory quickly, it is late," she said.

The Opera House was rather frightening at night, Leah thought to herself. Most of the lights were extinguished, the few lamps left burning cast odd shadows everywhere. During the day, people were everywhere doing their respective tasks, but at night, nobody was around. The familiar, everyday noises were replaced with an odd silence, small sounds bouncing off walls, distorting until they were loud and frightening. The girls hurried their steps unconsciously, silently cursing the fact that the dormitories were on the other side of the building from the wash room.

Somewhere off behind them, something crashed to the floor, the noise echoing loudly through the hall. The girls heard the sound of wings, or perhaps a cloak being fluttered. Angie yelped and they took off at a run, not daring to look behind them.

They ran until their sides ached, but did not slow until they reached the familiar set of hallways. They burst through the door to their dormitory and slammed it behind them, causing some of the other girls to complain in their sleep.

Leah's bed was the closest to the window, and Angie's was next to hers. Leah collapsed on her bed, panting. "Wh-what was that?" she gasped.

Angie shook her head slowly, her face pale. "It was the Phantom," she said, her voice scared.

"The Phantom? What nonsense is that?" Leah changed into her night dress and settled on her small bed.

Angie pulled her blanket over her shoulders and leaned towards her friend. "Were you not told about the Phantom when you first came?"

Leah snorted. "No. I guess the Phantom was taking a break when I showed up."

"Leah, it is not funny," Angie protested and lowered her voice to a whisper. "I was told that not too long ago, a murderer named Barton stalked the streets of Paris. He was demented, preying on young women, capturing them and torturing them before he killed them. It was horrible," Angie shuddered. "Nobody felt safe going out at night. People were even nervous leaving their homes during the day. It was a year before they caught him."

Angie's voice quieted further and Leah had to lean forward to hear her speak. "They chased him right into the Opera House, down to the basements, where they cornered him. By then he was completely mad, he did not speak a word when they trapped him. But as soon as he saw that he was caught, he killed himself." Angie looked around, as if he was right there. "They say that his spirit was trapped here, and that he haunts the opera house, searching for more young girls to kill." She pulled the blanket tighter around her shoulders. "I thought I saw him once, when I was late coming back from the bathing room. I saw a pair of glowing red eyes fading into one of the dark hallways behind me. I was so frightened! I did not sleep for days!"

Leah shivered. "That certainly is a horrible story, Angie. I hope for your sanity's sake it isn't true."

"You don't believe me!" Angie put her fists on her hips.

"No, I do not. I do not believe in ghosts, and especially not murdering ones." Leah lay back on her bed and pulled her blanket up to her neck. "We have to be up early tomorrow and I would like to sleep." A pillow smacked into the side of her head, startling her.

Angie sniggered behind her hand and Leah tackled her on her bed. She sat on top of her and beat her with her own pillow. "Leah, quit it!" She whispered loudly. "I'm sorry, now stop!"

"Hey! Enough now, we're trying to sleep!" shouted a voice from across the room.

Leah hopped over to her bed guiltily and quickly burrowed beneath the covers, muffling her laughter with her pillow.

"Goodnight Leah," came a whisper from the other bed.

"'Night Angeline."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

****

The next morning Leah dragged herself out of bed early and delivered, yawning, Carlotta's costumes. The Prima Donna took them with a 'Hmpf!' and slammed the door in Leah's face. Leah shrugged, not expecting any less, and found her way to the kitchens for breakfast.

Leah slipped onto the bench across from Angie and ladled herself a bowl of porridge. Most of the girls were silent, still groggy from sleep to cause as much noise as they usually do. Madame Giry walked up and down the table, making sure nobody was eating more than they should.

Madame Giry stopped behind Leah and affectionately fussed with her hair, which had slipped from its tight bun again. "Good morning dear," She said, patting her newly fixed hair.

"Morning Madame," Leah responded, sipping her tea.

"You danced very well yesterday Mademoiselle Bourdeaux," she said softly.

"Thank you Madame."

"I think," the older woman smiled, "If you keep performing like you did yesterday, you might just be able to get out of the chorus. And move on to better things…" She straightened and walked away.

Leah frowned and turned to Angie. "Do you think that's true? I only danced a small ballet yesterday."

Angie shrugged. "You never know. All you need is a chance to prove yourself. That is what happened to me." She frowned. "But I am still in the chorus though. There are not a lot of operas with more than one female villain." She shrugged again and resumed eating.

Leah toyed with the remainder of her breakfast as she toyed with Madame Giry's words in her mind.

* * *

The girls were learning the chorus ballet piece that morning. Leah shivered in her thin practice tights while Madame Giry detailed what they were to do.

They began to stretch their sleep-cold muscles on one side of the stage. The conductor motioned for the musicians to commence their own warm ups and a group of stagehands continued their work on the stage lights.

Leah winced as a joint in her knee popped. She flexed it until it was warm and continued on. Angie pirouetted over to her side. "Don't look now," She whispered. "But you seem to have captured one of the stagehands away from Carlotta," Angie winked and whirled away.

Leah spun a series of fouetté, keeping her eyes trained on one side of the stage as she spun. She saw Jim watching her intently as she practiced, not even looking at his work. Leah stopped spinning and pliéd, meeting his eyes. He smiled softly at her. Her smile was shy and his widened into a grin before he turned back to repairing a lamp.

Madame Giry called the dancers to attention. She lined them up in three rows, Leah and Angie in the middle row. "I saw that," Angie remarked as they begun slowly going through the dance steps.

"Saw what?" Leah asked quietly so as not to interrupt their teacher.

"Saw you and Jim making eyes at each other." Leah rolled her eyes and Angie continued. "Carlotta will not like that, Jim is her favourite."

"Angeline," Madame Giry called out. "If you know this ballet well enough to not pay attention, perhaps you can come up here and show everyone else what to do."

Angie blushed. "Sorry Madame," she said, and Leah snickered.

The chorus danced through the ballet until they got the hang of it, and then sped up to the normal pace, set by Madame Giry's staff striking the floor. As it was nearing time for the noon meal, they would rehearse it to the music the next day. Leah felt, if not saw, Jim watching her from time to time, and it was nearly enough to distract her. At one point Madame Giry threatened to send her back to the mirror to practice her feet positions if she did not keep up. Angie had laughed at her then, feeling better about her own chastisement.

The chorus girls walked laps around their side of the stage, cooling off. Carlotta chose that time to swan in, her usual collection of serving maids trailing after her. She sneered at the young dancers and hitched her feathered dressing gown higher around her shoulders.

Leah closed her eyes for a moment, frustrated at the sight of her, and bent to towel off her damp limbs. When finished, she straightened and came face to face with the blue-eyed stagehand. Startled, she took a quick step backwards.

"Leah," he said, and she realized she had never before heard his voice. He was not as talkative as the rest of the stagehands. "I am sorry. I think I may have wrecked your rehearsal. I did not mean to distract you."

Leah smiled nervously, twisting a bit of her skirt between her fingers. "It is all right Jim, do not concern yourself. Madame Giry has the need to reprimand at least one of us before lunch every day."

Jim smiled at her. He looked over his shoulder and a slight frown crossed his face. He turned back to her, "I have to get back to work. I would like to speak with you more sometime though, if that is fine with you?"

"Of course," she said and he nodded, and walked away, eyes twinkling.

Leah watched him go for a moment, then shook her head slightly and looked up to see what Jim had been looking and frowning at.

She looked right into Carlotta's angry face from across the stage.

Angie hurried up to Leah, "We better get you out of sight quickly." She pulled her friend away from the stage, but not before Leah saw Carlotta muttering furiously to Victor.

"Oh dear," said Leah.

* * *

Leah and Angie walked through the hallways towards the kitchens. Angie looked behind them, made sure nobody was there, and turned back to her friend. "Oh Leah," she said. "If you had to flirt with Jim, why did you do it where Carlotta could see?" She asked mournfully.

"Hey!" Leah exclaimed. "He's the one who came and talked to me. What was I supposed to do, ignore him and walk away?"

"Maybe it would have been better that way. Now Carlotta has more reason to hate you, she will make your life hell."

"Yes, and she was trying to make my life easy before?" Leah asked bitterly.

Angie shook her head, then smiled wickedly. "That Jim is a handsome one though," she said, amused. "You definitely picked out a good one."

"What are you talking about? I have not picked anything. I do not even know him," Leah protested.

"Whatever you say Mademoiselle," Angie grinned and left it at that. "Oh, did you hear? The managers are throwing a gala the night after the opera. Do you think we should go?"

Leah pursed her lips, thinking. "I don't see why not. It might be nice to be able to dance without learning the steps first for once."

Angie sighed. "That, and we can get all dressed up, and mingle with the rich, and dance with handsome men all night…"

Leah laughed. "Do not get ahead of yourself yet, it is still more than a week away."

After a small lunch, the girls followed Madame Giry to a small room near the dormitories. They did not need the extra space of the stage, and practicing singing was much more distracting to others than dancing.

There was not a lot of singing for the chorus in the upcoming opera, so they did not have much to learn. They had their lines memorized within two hours and Madame Giry let them go free for the rest of the afternoon.

Angie had errands to run in the city, and Leah was left wandering the halls, not sure what to do. Most of the costumes were fixed and ready for cleaning, which would be done by the serving maids. The chorus girls were not expected to do any of the general cleaning, or work on any backdrops or props. They were usually kept busy all day, and Leah was not used to having much free time.

Leah's feet traced the familiar path down to the stage and she sat, hidden off to one side, to watch rehearsals. The actor playing Carlotta's father was in the middle of singing, and Carlotta was wandering in the background mooning over the portrait.

Leah sat on a crate and pulled her knees up to her chin. She sighed, bored, and tightened the laces on her soft soled shoes. She looked around the large auditorium; there were not a lot of people there at the moment. Maybe half of the orchestra was there, playing for the singers. The managers were most likely in their office figuring out how to bring more money into the Opera House. The stagehands had finished with the stage lamps and moved on to whatever else needed to be done, and Madame Giry was wherever she went when she was not overseeing the rehearsals.

"Not being bossed around by the slave driver I see?" Victor walked up and stood beside her.

Leah chuckled. "No, Madame Giry let us go free for the afternoon. There is not a lot for the chorus to do in this opera."

Victor smiled, and Leah relaxed. Victor had always been nice to her and Angie, despite what Carlotta thought of her. Leah admired the handsome tenor. He was nothing like the man he replaced, tall and well built opposed to short and round. Victor had soft brown hair long enough to tie into a tail at the back of his neck, and hazel eyes. "You sang beautifully yesterday," she told him.

"Why thank you," he said. "Though I look forward to the piece the two of us perform together."

"Really?" She asked, "Why is that?"

"Personally, that is my favourite part of the opera. Just the thought of it is romantic. A condemned sea Captain wandering the seas forevermore, singing tragically while beautiful Love dances, always out of his reach." He looked at her out of the corner of his eye and she blushed slightly. He leaned towards her and whispered, "It is a lot more romantic than a woman falling in love with a portrait. That is for sure."

Leah stifled a laugh. "Victor!" She exclaimed instead. "I do not think a certain somebody would appreciate hearing that."

He waved his hand through the air, dismissing the thought. "And she will not hear it, do not worry yourself. Speaking of Carlotta," he said. "What have you done lately to anger her so?"

Leah shrugged. "That I do not know. I seem to anger her simply by being in existence. Whatever else I do just gives her reason to scream at me and give me more work."

Victor chuckled. "Well, whatever it is, it is working. She has been storming around for days now."

"Oh no," Leah said and rubbed her temple slowly, thinking.

Victor nudged her with his elbow. "Do not worry. If she had been planning on doing something to you, it would have been done already. Carlotta is not a patient woman. She likes her revenge to be quick and painful."

Leah nodded, remembering her past 'punishments'.

"Now, let us forget about her for a moment. Are you going to be attending the gala?" He asked her.

"I was thinking about it," Leah said cautiously.

"Would you care to be my date?" Victor bowed slightly, formally.

Leah frowned. "I had thought that you would be going with Carlotta."

Victor shrugged. "Carlotta prefers to go alone. She thinks she will look more available to the rich attendees."

"I see," she said slowly.

"Come on," he insisted. "I think it could help your career quite a bit. Being seen on the arm of the main Tenor, I could introduce you to all the important people."

Leah liked that thought, and her uncertainties vanished. "All right then, thank you Victor, I would love to attend the gala with you."

He smiled and took her hand, kissing the back of it. "Good," he said. "It will be a grand night."

The music in the background ended and Victor straightened. "I had better go," he said, looking in Carlotta's direction.

Leah nodded quickly and he headed out onto the stage, towards the Prima Donna. Leah watched him go and, thinking about their conversation, wondered if he liked Carlotta as much as everyone thought.

* * *

"He asked you to the gala?" Angie asked her later that night. "Why?"

"I don't know," she said, a bit hurt at her friend's tone. "Besides, he said it might help my career, being seen with him."

"Yes, I can see why you would want to go with him," Angie replied. "But did he say why he wants to go with you? I mean, what about Carlotta?"

"Well, no, he did not mention why." Leah sat up straighter on her bed and clutched her pillow to her chest. "Maybe he does not worship Carlotta like we thought he did. He could just be acting, you know, to stay on her good side."

"Hmpf," Angie pushed herself into a sitting position, holding herself up with her arms. "He must be one hell of an actor. Just, be careful, Leah, all right?"

"I will be fine, Angie. Everything will be fine." Leah rolled over, turning her back to her friend and closed her eyes, wanting to sleep.

Sometime later Leah heard Angie lie down and roll over, but she fell asleep and missed the fact that Angie remained awake for hours.

* * *

Time flew by, drawing the Opera House closer and closer to their production. They rehearsed the full opera with the full orchestra every day and finishing touches were made on costumes and sets. The nervous tension that always accompanied a performance was in full effect and Madame Giry had her hands full trying to keep some of the more excitable chorus girls calm.

Leah woke up the morning of the opera, her stomach fluttering in excitement. The last rehearsal had been yesterday, and everything was ready. The chorus girls spent most of the day getting their hair and makeup done and getting their costumes sorted out. Leah and the twins were more elaborately done up, as they were doing more than just the chorus ballet. Leah tried not to move her face overly much, she felt as if she was wearing a mask. Her solo costume was beautiful, she thought. It was soft pink with pearl embroidery, and the long skirt reached her knees, made of floating chiffon.

She and Angie were seated at a small table in the kitchen early that evening. The opera was set to begin in an hour, and the girls were having a cup of tea to settle their nerves. They sipped carefully, not disturbing their stage makeup, and chatted about nothing in general.

Leah heard somebody walk up quietly behind her. She turned, "Good evening Jim." She said and he smiled.

"I wanted to wish you luck tonight Leah," he said quietly.

"Why thank you Jim!" She said, smiling as widely as her makeup permitted. "Will you be watching?"

"Of course," he said and smiled softly before turning and walking away.

"Oh Leah," Angie sighed when he was gone. "He likes you. You should go to the gala with him instead."

Leah shook her head, but smiled. "I do not know if he is going. Besides, he did not ask me."

"You should have asked him," Angie said quietly.

"Leave it be Angie." Leah finished her tea. "Now come on, we had better get going."

* * *

Leah danced across the stage, letting the music flow through her. The music poured into her soul and she poured her soul into her dancing. She was Love and the music was all that mattered.

She heard Victor singing sorrowfully off to her right, and she danced away before he could reach her. She flirted with her steps and enticed with her arms, but always remained too far away for him to reach.

They had a full house; every seat in the House was full. But Leah did not notice. She did not even notice the conductor or those playing their instruments. She only had eyes for the sea Captain and ears for the music that mourned with the lonely sailor.

The music slowed and stopped, Victor reaching out to her. Leah was steady in her finishing pose, facing away from him, eyes to the heavens. Love was not for him. She paid him no notice.

* * *

_He watched her, unseen, deep in the shadows and felt his heart cry out for her. She glided across the stage, her slippered feet barely touching the ground. The man trailed after her like a fool in love, but he pushed the Tenor from his mind. She was all that mattered. He had been watching her since she began at the Opera and now he was sure she was meant for him. Soon, soon they would meet and she would love him as much as he loved her. She was perfect. And she would soon be his._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Noise forced Leah's mind back into awareness. She blinked and focused herself back into the present. The audience was on its feet, applauding loudly.

Victor stepped up beside her and bowed as she curtseyed. The curtains closed in front of them and Victor looked at her, breathing heavily. "That was amazing," he said quietly.

"I try," Leah said and laughed shakily.

They rushed off the stage as others hurried on, quickly changing the background and getting everything set for the next act. Leah rolled her tense shoulders, now able to relax. They had performed the chorus ballet earlier, and she was done for the night.

Leah sighed. Weeks and weeks of preparation over and done with after a single night or two. They would be performing this opera only the one night, and preparations would soon begin for the next.

A towel was dropped onto her shoulders and Leah smiled gratefully at her friend. "Thank you Angie," she whispered.

"You were absolutely wonderful Leah," Angie said in a hushed voice. She ushered her friend over to where Angie had been watching from the side wing, and they sat against a crate, waiting for the next act to start.

Leah dried herself off, thanking whoever did the sewing that the costumes did not show sweat. Ballet was hard work.

"Oh Leah," Angie sighed. "I do not think anyone noticed Victor with you up there."

"Angie, hush, that is not nice." Leah patted her face carefully to dry it.

"Ask anybody that watched you, I am sure they would agree." Angie smiled and Leah rolled her eyes.

"I doubt that Angie, but thank you for the thought," Leah whispered, and they both fell silent as the curtains parted.

* * *

The music ended and the curtains closed to the thundering sound of applause. The actors and dancers all lined up to bow and curtsey, Victor and Carlotta afterwards to have the whole stage to themselves. From where Leah was standing, the managers looked very happy; she assumed they collected quite a bit of money from the evening's work. They knew how much Paris loved its entertainment, and tried to produce as many plays and operas as possible in a year. They were already into October and they would be doing one more full play and two ballets before New Year's.

Leah and Angie and the rest of the chorus girls made their way to the dormitory for the night. Their costumes were put away, their faces scrubbed and clean, and their hair let down and brushed out.

Leah ran a hand through her long hair, relieved to be loose from the stage creation. She started to braid it for the night, after giving her scalp a good scratch.

"Do you know what you are going to wear tomorrow night?" Angie asked her as they closed the dormitory door behind them.

"Yes, I have an idea. Good thing they have a closet of fancy dresses for us to borrow, or else we would be going in our costumes," Leah said, amused.

"Oh I know. I am going to wear the pink one with the little sleeves."

"Mm, that is a nice one. It will go well with your…." Leah's words faded to a stop as she reached her bed.

Lying on top of her pillow was a small bouquet of yellow roses. They seemed to glow softly in the dim light and Leah reached out, gently touching a frail petal.

"Leah! Those are beautiful! Who are they from?" Angie sat on her bed, looking up at her friend.

Leah picked them up carefully and closed her eyes, enjoying their sweet smell. She looked around, "I do not know. There is no card." She sighed and smiled as she found a tall glass of water and set it on her night table. Leah arranged the flowers in the glass and sat back to look at them. "I wonder who did send them," she said quietly. "I mean, who would send me flowers?"

"Well, whoever did, either did not want you to know their identity, or he must have assumed you would know who they were from." Angie nibbled on her thumbnail.

"Hmm," Leah climbed into her bed, thinking. "Victor maybe? He is taking me to the gala tomorrow."

"I don't know," Angie said slowly. "Maybe. He does not seem the type of man to send flowers though. You should ask him."

"Or maybe I should just wait. If he says anything, I will know, but if he did not send them," she reached out and touched one again. "I will wait and see if anybody else confesses."

Angie laughed softly and pulled her blankets up. "Well, whoever is your secret admirer better reveal himself soon, or you will be looking for signs every time somebody speaks to you."

"Indeed," Leah agreed, and looking at her gift once more, rolled over and went to sleep.

* * *

The girls slept late the next morning, as they were given the day off. Most of the chorus girls were attending the gala that night and chattered excitedly all day. Angie and Leah went to the dress closet to claim their gowns for the evening early before they were snatched up by somebody else.

They spent the day lounging around for once, not sure of what else to do. It was raining and miserable outside and neither of them had any ambition to go wandering through the city.

As the day grew later, the girls sought the bathing room and spent an hour in the small tubs, soaking in scented water and scrubbing their skin and hair. They had a small dinner in the kitchens waiting for their hair to dry and their favourite cook sneaked them a cup of hot chocolate each, disguised as tea.

When they went back to the dormitory, they found it full of girls getting ready, the room in practically chaos. Angie and Leah fought their way back to their portion of the room and quickly got dressed. The dresses they had picked out looked similar, but Angie's was a light pink with small capped sleeves and Leah's was a dark green with no sleeves, but wide straps. Both gowns had full skirts and form fitting bodices, with satin straps lacing up the back. Leah had also found small gloves that matched her dress.

Leah twisted Angie's hair up into an elaborate bun and pinned it into place with the pink hair pins Angie handed her. Leah left her hair long and straight, and dabbed some rose water around her neck and wrists, hoping to get a sign that night. Neither of them had any jewellery other than the costume pieces that belonged to the Opera House, so they paid careful attention to their makeup instead. They slipped on their shoes and waited for somebody to come and tell them when it was time to leave.

Leah was playing with a bit of her hair and humming to herself when the knock came. Somebody opened the door and Victor was standing there. He looked into the room, but Leah was at the very back, still sitting on her bed. "The gala is commencing downstairs," he announced.

Leah stood up and shook back her hair, heading for the door. The chorus girls let her go first, as Victor was her date. Angie stopped her before she got to the door. "Be careful tonight Leah," she warned.

"Nonsense Angie, it is just a ball. Please stop worrying about me." She stepped past her friend and continued.

Victor saw her approaching and smiled, holding out his arm. She took it and they began down the hallway. "You look beautiful tonight my dear," he said.

"Thank you Victor, you look very charming as well." Victor's tuxedo was black, and the embroidery and ruffled shirt were both a gold colour.

He grinned and led her down to the ornate ballroom, marble and gold everywhere, in carvings and pillars and statues and everything else decorating the large room. It was already full of people and the orchestra were getting ready. The amount of colour was beautiful to Leah's eyes, gowns and suits every colour of the rainbow and some different ones as well. There were tables along one wall, covered in large bowls of punch, bottles of champagne and small hors d'œuvres.

More people were still filing in, a few Leah recognized as other performers from the Opera House, most she did not know, mainly guests and the small number of patrons. The orchestra started up, signalling the beginning of the first waltz.

"Would you care to dance with me?" Victor asked her as she was still looking around in awe.

"Of course," she said and they took their position on the dance floor among the many other couples.

The music started up for real and Leah smiled, loving the sound of it. The room was full of dancers and their steps were not choreographed and memorized weeks before. The freedom of it went to Leah's head, making her feel a bit giddy.

The song was over much sooner than she would have preferred, and Victor led her away from the dance floor. He picked up two champagne glasses and offered her one. "Come," he said. "Let me introduce you around."

Leah looked back to the dance floor where the next song was being danced to and nodded, almost reluctantly.

He saw her look and said, "We will dance later, I promise." He offered his arm again and began to mingle with the people grouped along the walls.

Leah got tired of it in a hurry. Although some people did recognize her from the opera, most did not and ignored her once they were introduced, focusing on Victor instead. She knew that this was supposed to be helping her, but she could not hold back her boredom. Most people were fawning over the Tenor or gossiping about things she did not know or care about. Victor was loving it though, and barely paid her any attention. Partway through the night Leah decided that he did not send her the roses. Angie was right, Victor seemed too caught up in himself and his admirers to do something as romantic as secretly sending her flowers. She wondered, not for the first time that night, why he had asked her in the first place.

At one point Victor looked up into the crowd locked on to something with his eyes and nodded once. He turned to Leah, speaking to her for the first time in an hour. "Would you mind waiting here for a moment? I have something I have to attend to."

Leah nodded and he walked off, quickly disappearing in the throng of people. Leah sighed and watched the dancing longingly, wondering when she would dance again. The way things were going, it would not be tonight. Leah hoped Angie was having a good time at least.

"Would you like to dance with me?"

Leah turned around and Jim was standing there, looking very handsome in a dark grey suit and holding his hand out to her. His blue eyes were sparkling and he had a small smile on his face.

Leah smiled gratefully. "Yes please," she said, and took his hand.

He practically swept her into his arms and onto the dance floor. They joined the others dancing and Leah laughed, feeling her heart lift. She did not realize how tall the stagehand was before, she only came up to his chin.

"I hope you did not mind me interfering," Jim said, "But I thought you were looking rather bored."

"Oh I was," Leah admitted. "I just wanted to have a good time tonight, but Victor was determined to introduce me to everyone. 'Help my career' he told me," she said, a touch bitterly.

"Did it help?" Jim asked.

"No!" Leah all but shouted, and then quieted. "Nobody noticed me with him around, and he was plenty happy letting them admire him."

"I noticed you. I don't think I have ever seen you with your hair like that before. You look stunning," Jim told her.

"Thank you," she said softly. She was not sure why, but the compliment sounded much better coming from Jim than it did Victor.

"You smell very nice too," he said quietly, almost too quietly to hear.

"What was that?" She asked.

He shook his head. "Nothing. By the way, I wanted to ask you, have you received anything interesting in your post box lately?"

Leah frowned, confused. "I have not received anything in the mail for quite some time, why do you ask?"

"Oh, I was just curious," he said, obviously not telling her something.

"Oh come on," Leah coaxed.

Jim just grinned and shook his head. "Trust me, it is nothing."

"Infuriating man," Leah muttered and Jim laughed.

They did not speak for the rest of the song and simply danced. Leah loved every moment of it; Jim was a very good dancer and seemed to be enjoying himself as well. When the song ended, they broke apart and applauded the musicians, like everyone else around them.

Leah cautiously looked around the edges of the room.

"Looking for someone?" Jim asked.

"Victor," Leah replied. "I do not want him to find me yet. I don't think I could handle any more of his 'introductions'."

"I could help with that, if you wish," he said.

"Really? And how do you plan on doing that?"

"A moving target is harder to spot," he replied. The next song started and they whirled onto the dance floor again.

Leah laughed with pure joy as they spun. Jim led her around the dance floor and Leah saw people she knew dancing as well. Madame Giry was teaching the waltz to one of the managers and Leah saw Angie with a young nobleman. Angie had smiled at her, looking very pleased with both of their situations.

At one point later that night, while Jim was looking around the ballroom, keeping watch for Victor, he frowned and muttered something unintelligible.

"What is the matter?" Leah asked him.

"I found your date," he told her quietly. "With Carlotta."

"Hmm, where are they?"

Jim pointed her, and she saw Victor and the Prima Donna standing on the bottom row of stairs, near one side of the ballroom. Victor was looking around sheepishly and Carlotta looked furious. As Leah watched them, Carlotta swept her gaze across the room and, for the briefest of moments, locked eyes with her. Carlotta turned away and tapped Victor on the arm. If possible, Carlotta looked even angrier, ranting at the man and pointing at the dancing pair.

"Oh dear," Leah said. "What do you suppose is happening?"

Jim bit the inside of his cheek, thinking. "I had overheard something earlier today, something I am sure I was not supposed to."

Leah raised her eyebrows, silently asking him to continue.

He sighed and did just that. "I was underneath the stage this morning, fixing the lock on one of the trapdoors, and I heard people speaking. At first I ignored them, but what they were saying caught my interest." He looked down at Leah as they continued to dance. "It was him and Carlotta. Nobody else was in the auditorium, which seems to be why they chose that spot. She was making sure everything was set for tonight."

"And?" Leah asked, her insides growing cold.

"And he said yes, that he had asked you and you had jumped onto his offer. He said he would keep you busy."

"What!" Leah shook her head. "I did not jump on his offer! He waved my career in front of my nose to convince me. Wait. Keep me busy? Why would Carlotta want Victor to take me to the ball? Keep me busy and away from what?"

"Well," Jim said. "Look at her, she does not look very happy. Maybe she just wanted to keep you from having a good night; you know, torment you like she usually does."

Jim led her across the room, further away from the Prima Donna and her Tenor.

"Well too bad for Carlotta," Leah declared. "I am having a perfectly good time."

"And thus why she is angry," Jim laughed.

The song ended and Leah and Jim remained in the mass of people on the dance floor. Leah was a little afraid of what would happen when she saw either Victor or Carlotta again. Leah looked up to the large clock on one wall and saw that it was near midnight. She was surprised; the night had practically flown by. She and Jim had spent over an hour dancing, but Leah was nowhere near tired.

The conductor turned away from the orchestra and addressed the crowd. "Ladies and gentlemen. This will be our last song for the evening; I suggest you find your special someone and take them to the dance floor."

Jim looked down at her and raised one eyebrow. Leah grinned. "Why not," she said and took his hand once more.

The song the orchestra played was one of Leah's favourites, and a very romantic one on top of that. Looking up into the Jim's blue eyes, she felt attraction sparking. It made her a bit nervous, as she still barely knew the man, but decided that a night of dancing did not mean they were going to be married and that she should just enjoy herself. Leah closed her eyes, loving the sound of the prominent violin, and the feel of Jim's strong shoulder under her hand as they danced. She opened her eyes and found Jim watching her, an unreadable expression on his face.

The music slowed and Leah sighed, not wanting it to be over. They slowed to a stop, Jim keeping hold of her hand and waist, keeping them in place.

"I hope at least part of your night went well tonight," he said quietly.

"The latter part of my night was wonderful. Thank you Jim," she said solemnly.

"No, thank you," he said and kissed the back of her gloved hand.

She blushed and he grinned. His eyes caught on something and he sobered. "Here comes your shining knight."

"Oh no," Leah said. "Really?"

Jim nodded. "I will stay for a moment. I want to make sure he does not harm you."

"Victor? I did not think he is violent, but thank you," Leah replied, growing nervous again.

"Leah!" Came the angry voice. "There you are! I have been looking for you all night!" Victor's face was tinged pink with anger. Leah took a step closer to Jim, feeling safer with the man she knew less.

"I am surprised Victor," she said, her voice steady. "I was under the impression that you did not even notice I was even there for half the night."

"Of course I noticed! I was introducing you to important people, keeping you…er," he paused. "Showing you around," he said quickly, trying to cover up. He glared irritably at Jim. "You came to this gala with me Leah, not some stagehand."

Jim narrowed his eyes. "What are you saying sir, that you were worried because you could not find Leah, or angry because she was with me?"

As Jim had thought, Victor pounced on the first option. "I was worried!" He snapped and turned to Leah. "I could not find you dear," he pouted and Leah restrained herself from drawing back in disgust. "I was afraid something had happened to you." He pulled her away from the taller man and tucked her hand in the crook of his elbow. Leah tried to pull back, but the man was stronger than she. "Come now, I will walk you back to your room."

He started to walk away, pulling her along behind him. Leah turned her body as much as possible and looked back at Jim. 'I'm sorry' she mouthed and he shook his head, mouthing 'don't worry' back.

Leah smiled, turning back to Victor and allowing him to haul her away. She did not let him speak though, all the way back to the dormitory. She cut him off every time he tried, saying things like; "I do not wish to speak at the moment, perhaps another time."

They finally reached her door and Leah was able to pull free of him.

"I'm sorry Leah," he said before she could move.

"Do not concern yourself Victor, I had a fine time after you left," she replied. "Goodnight."

Before he could say another word, Leah was inside and had the door closed between them. She listened until she heard him walk away, before moving further inside. She peeled off her gloves as she walked and rubbed her warm hands together, thinking.

"Leah! There you are," Angie exclaimed from the end of the room. "Wasn't it a wonderful night? I had so much fun!" Angie laughed, her eyes twinkling in the candlelight.

Leah smiled at her and sat down, pulling off her shoes with relief. "Who was that you were dancing with all night?" Leah asked her.

Angie blushed faintly. "Oh, that was the son of Lord Montblanc. But never mind him, how was your night? I saw you with Jim for quite some time, what happened to Victor?"

"Jim was saving me from Victor," Leah went on to explain her night.

"Oh Leah," Angie sighed once she was finished. "I told you to be careful around Victor. And I was right! He is just Carlotta's lapdog, following her orders. No wonder he didn't tell you why he wanted to go to the gala with you."

"Angie please," Leah muttered quietly. "I feel very much a fool as it is, you do not need to remind me of that."

"Sorry Leah," Angie said, apologetic.

Leah shrugged it off. Without another word she finished getting ready for bed and buried herself beneath the covers.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

The next morning came sooner than Leah had hoped. Madame Giry woke them at their normal time, poking and prodding until they were all out of bed. They would not start practicing for the next play, La Belle et le Bête, for another week or so. Madame Giry had them practicing their dance positions and voice exercises until they had specific moves and songs to learn.

Leah avoided Victor and Carlotta as much as possible, and since the chorus girls did not have much to do with the main Soprano or the Tenor, it was easy to do. She saw Victor trying to approach her a time or two, but she was able to walk away as if she did not see him. Carlotta did nothing but glare menacingly. That Leah was used to. It was when she saw a malicious grin cross her face that made her nervous.

One morning, four days after the gala, Carlotta advanced on Leah as she was about to head for lunch. "Come here chorus girl," she said, and stalked away. Leah followed her hesitantly off to the side of the room.

"Here," she said and handed Leah an opened and battered envelope. "I recognized the writing on the front and thought it was for me."

Leah looked at the front. "But it has my name on it!" She said angrily.

"Yes, well," Carlotta sneered. "You have it now right?" She laughed and walked away.

Leah clamped down on her anger, knowing that yelling anything at the Prima Donna would do nothing but cause problems. She waited until she calmed down before looking at the envelope in her hand. It had only her name on the front and a return address on the back, for an apartment further in the city. She did not recognize it, but continued to re-open the envelope and pulled out a thick card. It was a white formal invitation card. She flipped it open and read:

'_Mademoiselle Bourdeaux, it would give me great pleasure if you would accompany me to the upcoming gala. If you accept, please return this card to me in person. Jim'_

"Oh my," Leah whispered. No wonder Jim had asked her about mail! The poor man, he probably thought she had declined and not bothered to tell him. "Carlotta you stupid cow," Leah muttered. She rubbed the thick envelope between her fingers. Frowning slightly, she put down the card and took the envelope in both hands. The paper was thick, but the front half was thicker than the back. Pursing her lips, she felt around, but could not feel an opening.

Leah ripped along on side of the envelope and found a thin piece of paper folded up between the layers of envelope. The small square had been sealed with wax, and, thankfully, the seal was unbroken. Leah looked around, and seeing nobody, she quickly ran to the dormitory.

There was nobody in the long room and Leah hurried to her bed and sat on the floor next to it, leaning her back on her mattress. She put down the card and abused envelope and turned the sealed paper over in her hands. She broke the wax with her letter opener and unfolded it, seeing that it was a letter.

"_Leah," _it read. _"I apologize that I could not say this in person, but some things are easier to write down. I find myself able to concentrate better when pouring my soul onto paper. It is easy to get distracted when confronted with the beauty of your presence. I find myself getting flustered now though you are far away and most likely asleep as I write this._

_But I ramble. What I am trying to say is that on the first day you walked through the doors of the opera, you drew my attention. Your innocence, your grace and your shy hesitation as you joined the others in the chorus intrigued me. I kept an eye on you since that first day, wondering if you would turn out like the rest, loud and bothersome, traveling in packs and giggling at every small thing. But I have seen that you have not become like them, you are still the sweet girl I saw that first day._

_I care greatly for you Leah, and I am sorry this comes as such a shock, but I cannot hide how I feel about you any longer. If you do not feel the same, I will understand and leave you be. If you do, however, I would welcome you any time you wish to speak._

_Yours,_

_ Jim"_

Leah set the letter down on her lap. "Oh," she said weakly into the empty room. Her mind spun and she could not sort out her thoughts. She folded the letter and slipped it inside the card and put everything under her mattress. She had no idea what to do. This unfamiliar man had basically confessed his love for her, and she did not know what to think.

Leah pulled herself onto her bed and rubbed her forehead with her fingertips. Her mind raced in circles, mixing up her feelings. She felt attraction for him, from the gala and a bit of curiosity, he was unknown to her and mysterious. She was not sure what else and decided to wait before she did or said anything. Carlotta had kept her letter for this long, Leah would pretend that she still had not received it.

The dormitory door opened startling the dancer, and she spun around.

"Leah! There you are," Angie called. "I have been looking for you! You missed lunch and it is almost time for practice."

"Oh, sorry Angie," Leah said softly. "I…I was not hungry today."

Angie walked over to her and sat down. "Leah, are you all right?"

"Yes, I am fine," Leah smiled, trying to convince her friend. "We should hurry or Madame Giry will make us do more work tonight."

Angie stared at her for a moment, as if trying to see into her mind, but shrugged it off and they left for the practice room.

* * *

The next few days passed by quickly, and Leah found no answers for her questions. They spent most of the day in the same two rooms, practicing, or in the kitchens eating, and she barely got a glimpse of Jim, much less time to speak with him. After dinner however, Leah took to wandering the opera house when they had no other duties. She would find out where the majority of the stagehands were working and sit somewhere hidden to them, watching Jim and trying to figure him out. She saw him as two different people, the man who danced with her and wrote her a secret letter, and the stagehand working hard with the others, joking around and talking about nothing. He never saw her, she hoped, but all the watching in the world was not going to help her. She still did not know what to do.

They started production on La Belle et la Bête, and Leah found out that she was going to be playing one of Belle's sisters along with the chorus pieces. Leah was excited, she would actually have a singing part this time, apart from the chorus. It didn't matter that Belle's sisters were rude and greedy, nothing like the parts Leah wanted to play, she finally had an actual role in a play. Perhaps Madame Giry was right, she thought when she heard the news, maybe she was actually on her way out of the chorus.

La Belle et la Bête was a play, not like the previous opera they performed. This play had speaking lines as well as singing. There were only two ballet pieces, one for the chorus and a duet between Belle and the Beast.

The girls were stretching one morning, getting ready to learn their ballet, when Carlotta's shrill voice caught Leah's attention. Carlotta was not far away from the dancers, lounging on one of the audience seats.

"Jim darling," she was calling out. "Come here for a moment please."

Leah bit down on a laugh; she had never before heard Carlotta utter the word please. The she realized who the Soprano had called darling and frowned a bit. From the corner of her eye she watched Jim sigh and walk over to Carlotta, wiping his hands on a handkerchief as he went. Before he reached her, Jim glanced up to the stage at Leah. She quickly turned her head and pretended she was not listening.

"Jim," she heard Carlotta purr, "I think there is something wrong with my closet door in my room. It will not shut all the way. Perhaps you can come up to my dressing room after dinner and take a look at it?"

Leah cautiously looked over again. Carlotta had stood up and stepped closer to the stagehand and was trailing her finger down his chest. An obscure feeling rose in her chest and she felt short of breath. She stood up quickly, feeling anger simmering to the surface. She closed her eyes for a moment, breathing deeply, trying to control this new, strange feeling inside her. She glanced over to see Carlotta leaning very close to Jim, saying something in his ear and looking very pleased. Leah bit her lip and looked away, not wanting to see any more. Before she could react to the emotions building inside her, she decided to leave. She could not afford to embarrass herself at a time like this.

Leah walked over to Madame Giry and said quietly; "Madame, I am not feeling well at all. Do you think I could go and lie down for a time?"

Madame Giry looked at her tight, pale face and nodded. "Of course child, go on. You can make it up tomorrow."

Leah nodded in thanks and practically ran off the stage.

Carlotta watched Leah flee and smirked. She looked back to the handsome stagehand. "So? What do you say?"

* * *

Leah had run all the way up to the roof. She sat on a ledge next to the door, and looked out onto the city below. She had finally identified the feeling that had almost blinded her. It was jealousy. Carlotta had run her hand down Jim's chest and he had not moved. Just the thought of her touching him infuriated Leah. Jealousy turned to confusion quickly, as she had no idea why she should even be jealous in the first place.

She got up and started pacing, ranting at herself. "You do not even know how you feel for him," she told herself. "It is your fault you didn't go and speak to him. You knew that Carlotta fancied him, and you know that she thinks she owns this theatre. She does whatever she wants and neither you nor he can stop her when she wants something."

Leah continued to pace, now without words. She was still very confused, and yelling at herself was not helping. She sat down on the ledge again and closed her eyes, leaning against the cold stone.

Leah stayed up there for the rest of the day, letting the wind play with her hair as she fought to unravel the disorder that was in her mind.

* * *

_He ached to reach out to her, to relieve her of her grief. He did not know why she was sad, why she escaped up to the roof, where he was. He hid behind one of the many statues and watched her pace, watched her wrap herself in her thoughts and shut out the world. He understood. The world had shut him out long ago and he wished he could speak to her, tell her that everything was going to be all right. But now was not the time, he wanted to do this properly. His love for her almost overpowered him, but he clamped his mouth shut and faded away. He could not reveal himself yet._

* * *

Leah blinked and looked around. "Hello?" She called, uncertain. She could have sworn she heard somebody there. She shook her head, noticing that the light had faded as the day grew late. She uncurled from the ledge, wincing at her sore muscles, and retreated inside. The dormitories were empty, and Leah snuck inside gratefully. She was not in the mood to talk with anyone and lay down on her bed, pulling her blanket up to her chin.

Leah woke suddenly when the door opened and the girls poured in. She blinked her eyes, not realizing that she had fallen asleep. She looked out the window and judging by how dark it was outside, she had slept for about an hour.

She felt weight settle on her bed near her knees and looked down. Angie looked into her face intently. "How are you feeling?" She asked gently.

"I am all right," Leah sighed. "Was Madame angry?"

"No," Angie shook her head. "More worried than anything. She said you did not look well."

"Mm," Leah mumbled.

"Is something going on Leah? You can talk to me you know," Angie patted her leg.

"It is nothing I cannot handle Angie," Leah said. "But thank you anyways."

Angie sighed, but did not press. Leah closed her eyes and heard Angie move towards her own bed, exchange her clothing for a nightgown and climb in.

Leah rolled over and tried to will herself back to sleep.

But sleep did not come.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Leah tossed and turned for hours. It seemed that once she was awake, her mind refused to quiet. Incoherent thoughts raced through her mind, and she kept remembering what happened in the auditorium, unwillingly. After the fifth time seeing Carlotta run her finger down Jim's chest, Leah sat up. She made a hasty decision and got out of bed, looking for her clothes. She was pulling on her boots when she heard Angie stir, and cursed silently.

"L-leah?" She said, still half asleep. "Where are you going?"

"There is just something I have to do. Will you cover for me?" Leah finished tying her laces and stood.

"Will you tell me what is going on?"

"Tomorrow, I will tell you what is happening for sure."

"Then of course. If anybody asks, I will say that you have gone to the kitchens or the bathing room." Angie yawned and rolled over. "When will you be back?"

"I don't know." Leah pulled her dark cloak over her shoulders. She silently made her way to the door and slipped out.

It was raining harder outside, and Leah was soaked five minutes after she left. She started to run, heading for the address on the envelope. It was rather far away and Leah wanted to get there before it got too late. Leah almost stopped in place. She did not even know what time it was. She kept going, thinking it was too late to turn back.

Leah's heart pounded in her chest. Paris at night was more than a little frightening, especially if you were a young girl, alone, and not used to being outside. The rain was everywhere and Leah was soaked to the bone. But she did not stop running, only pausing now and then to check street signs.

After making a few wrong turns and running away from a suspicious looking drunk man, she finally reached her destination, a small apartment above a merchant's spice shop. She climbed the stairs, her legs shaking with exhaustion. Leah stood under the small awning in front of the door, relieved to be out of the rain. She hesitated, not knowing if what she was doing was right, or just plain stupid.

But she did not come all this way for nothing. She knocked on the door. After a moment's panicky thinking that nobody was home, the door opened.

Jim looked down at her. They stood there staring at each other for what seemed like forever. Incoherent thoughts ran through Leah's mind, all awareness had dimmed until there was nothing but the two of them staring intently into each other's eyes. Leah felt worry starting to rise but finally he smiled softly.

"Hi," he said quietly.

"Hi," she said back, her voice trembling.

Jim opened the door further and took a step back, allowing Leah inside. She stepped through the door gratefully, and looked around. His home was small, but it was cozy. There were three rooms, a small kitchen, a bathing chamber and one big open room that was everything else. There was a bed in the far corner and a big couch on the same wall, in the other corner with a table and armchair across from it. A kitchen table and some chairs were near the entrance to the kitchen. A couple bookshelves lined the walls, and a desk covered in papers and writing pads. The only lights were from candles on the desk and low table and a small lantern in the kitchen. A chimney probably from a fireplace in the shop downstairs was set into one wall, near the bed, effectively heating the apartment.

The heat seeped into her, and she started to shiver. Jim frowned and took her cloak away from her, hanging it near the chimney. "You are completely soaked," he said and she trembled in reply. Her cloak might have been wet, but it still kept her a bit warmer than she was now.

Jim walked towards his bed and rummaged through a low trunk at the end of it. He came back to her, holding a bundle of clothing in his hands. "Here," he said, handing it to her. "Please go and change before you get sick."

Leah headed towards the bathing room and closed the door behind her. She stood there in the small room, trying to control her shivers and wondered exactly what she was doing there. Peeling off her soggy clothing with disgust, she dropped everything onto the floor and picked up the bundle Jim had given her. The pants were thin cotton and too big, but she tied the flat cord around the waist as tight as she could and hoped it would be enough. The buttoned shirt was also far too big, but it was in no danger of falling off. Leah wringed out her long hair, having lost her hair tie quite some time ago. She did not see a brush or comb in the dim light of the small room so she simply pushed it over her shoulders and forgot about it.

She hesitated before opening the door, feeling more awkward than she did before. She took a deep breath and opened the door, almost tripping on the long pants. Jim chuckled a bit as she clung to her waistline. "I am sorry, I have nothing smaller," he said.

"I am grateful enough for dry clothes," she replied softly. "Size does not matter at the moment."

He was sitting at his desk, pen in hand when she had come into the room, but he put it down and leaned back into his chair. Leah stood near the kitchen table, keeping a bit of distance between them. The heat of the room enveloped her, taking away her chill. She felt her fatigue rising though as her body became more comfortable. She hoped she was able to make it back to the Opera okay.

"What time is it?" She asked out of nowhere.

"Near midnight," he said.

"Oh no," she felt like kicking herself. "Did I wake you?"

He shook his head. "I was working on some things," he motioned towards the paperwork in front of him.

"I got your letter," she said in a rush, as if saying it quicker helped.

He nodded slowly, looking away and she continued. "Carlotta had it for a long time."

He looked up sharply at that. "Did she read it?"

"The card yes, the letter no. The wax was still sealed and the envelope intact." Leah's head began to spin and she unwillingly swayed on her feet.

Like lightning, Jim was up and caught her in his arms before she even had the chance to fall. Leah blinked hard, trying to keep hold of consciousness. "I-I'm sorry. I must be more tired than I had thought." She was painfully aware of Jim's arms around her and how strong his chest felt under her hands. His clothing felt too thin on her body and she was not comfortable at how revealing they were, as large as they may be. Leah pushed slightly on his chest, but his grip was solid and did not allow her to move.

He looked into her face and narrowed his eyes. "When was the last time you ate anything?"

Leah thought for a moment. "This morning," she told him tentatively.

Jim cursed. "You ballerinas," he said, shaking his head. "You eat barely enough to keep you alive and you work it all off and more. I am surprised that dancers live to see old age." He boldly picked her up and carried her over to his bed.

"Wait," she said. "I have to go back to the House," she protested weakly.

"You are in no state to go anywhere tonight. You can sleep here and I will take you back early tomorrow morning. Nobody will notice you were gone. I will not have you getting into trouble over me." He set her down and pulled a thick blanket over her.

"Why?" She asked him. "Why do you care for me so much?"

He smiled and smoothed back a bit of her damp hair. "Not now," he said. "We will speak later."

"I would have gone with you," she said, half asleep.

"What was that?" He asked her.

"The gala. If I had gotten your card earlier. I would have gone with you," she said.

His smile softened. "There will be more, have no fear. Now sleep."

As her eyes drifted shut, she vaguely remembered him looking down at her for a moment before going back to his desk and sitting back down.

* * *

Leah woke early the next morning. As her mind drifted into awareness, she froze, feeling a different bed under her. She opened her eyes and the night came flooding back to her. Holding the blanket to her chest, she sat up, looking around.

She did not see Jim anywhere, but heard movement in the kitchen area. There was a pillow and blanket on the couch where he had slept and Leah felt guilty, she had robbed him of his own bed.

The heat from the chimney was comforting and Leah almost wanted to fall back asleep. But now that she was awake, her confusion and awkwardness returned. She saw that all of her clothing was hanging on the chimney, and from where she was, it looked dry.

Quietly, she got out of bed (Jim's bed) and tip-toed over to the brick chimney. She gathered her uniform under her arm, wanting to get dressed before Jim knew she was up.

"Awake already are we?" Came his voice from the other end of the room and Leah looked up, feeling like she had been caught. He grinned at her expression. "If you would like to get dressed, I will have breakfast made for when you are ready."

He turned around and Leah hurried into the bathing room. Her outfit felt a bit stiff compared to what she was wearing, put she pulled it on gratefully. She folded his clothing, not sure of what to do with it, and left the room.

Jim was setting full plates on the table when she entered the room. She set his clothing on top of the trunk when he disappeared back into the kitchen. He came back, holding two steaming mugs. "Here, come and have something to eat," he said.

"Thank you," she told him, sitting down across from him and looked at her plate. There was as much food on it as she usually ate for breakfast and lunch combined. She looked back up at Jim, who said; "You better eat all of that, you do not eat enough as it is."

"Dancers cannot eat a lot," Leah protested. "If they do they get bad stomach cramps and cannot practice properly."

Jim continued to stare at her. After a moment she backed down, "Fine," she said. "But if Madame becomes angry at me because I cannot dance, then I will be sure to tell her who made me eat."

They ate without speaking, Leah not sure of what to say, and Jim seeming to not mind the silence. Leah forced down her food, as she had stopped being hungry after one egg and some of her bread and honey. But every time she would pause, Jim would give her a look, and Leah would pick up her fork again.

Leah sipped at her tea, feeling like she would not have to eat again for a few days. She got up and took their empty plates into the kitchen.

"Please do not worry about cleaning them," Jim called from the table. "I have to get you back to the Opera."

They left his apartment and it was still dark outside. Leah guessed it was very early in the morning. Jim saddled up his horse and walked the gelding over to the dancer. "I only have one horse and no carriage," he told her apologetically. "I hope you do not mind riding with me."

Leah shook her head. "I have not ridden for quite some time though," she warned. "You may just have to pick me up off the ground occasionally."

Jim laughed. "I can assure you, my lady, that it will not happen." He mounted and walked his horse over to her. He reached down and picked her up as if she weighed nothing and placed her in front of him.

Leah blushed, nervous at how close they were, and glad she was in front of him so he could not see her face. Once she was settled Jim signalled to the horse and they were off. Leah was tossed back and collided with Jim's chest. He tightened his arm around her waist, keeping her balanced.

Leah's heart beat frantically in her chest. Jim's well-formed chest was pressed against her back and his hand was holding her waist with a bit too much familiarity for her liking. She fought to wipe the heat from her face, but her blush remained. Leah did not fall off the horse, but she had slipped a few times, each time Jim shifted his grip, holding her closer to himself. She had felt her attraction for him strongly since she had woken up that morning, and it only added to her distress.

The trip was over quickly and Leah was not entirely sure whether that was a good or bad thing. Jim slid off the horse and helped Leah down, keeping her hand in his for a moment longer than necessary. He smiled at her, turned and climbed back on the gelding.

"Will we be able to speak later?" Leah asked him.

"Of course," he said. "I will be back later on, the managers wish me to do some running around for them this morning."

"Okay," she said, not sure of what else to say. He looked at her for a moment longer before turning and galloping away.

* * *

Leah ran upstairs to the dormitories as quick as she could. The girls would still be asleep, and hopefully nobody would wake up until she was back in her bed.

The inside of the room was dark and Leah slowly made her way over to her bed. Everybody was there and no one was awake yet. Leah quietly exchanged her clothing for a nightgown and slipped beneath her covers, succumbing to sleep once more.

She woke what felt like fifteen minutes later, to Angie shaking her. "Leah?" Her friend asked softly. "Leah, when did you get back?"

Leah sat up, rubbing her eyes. The other girls were still asleep and she looked at the clock on the wall. She sighed. "Fifteen minutes ago," she whispered.

"What? Leah where were you all night?" Angie sat back down on her bed and faced her friend.

Leah looked at her friend for a moment. "Some time ago, I received a letter. From Jim."

"Really? What did it say?" She asked quietly, but her eyes were excited.

Leah hesitated, not wanting to reveal all of Jim's words to her. "It is hard to explain," she said, stalling.

"Well, was it asking you something, was it friendly or romantic in general?" Angie pried.

"A bit of all three," Leah admitted. "He had also invited me to the gala."

"Then why did you not go with him!" Angie exclaimed.

Leah shook her head, frustrated. "I did not get it until after the ball. Carlotta had it until then." She went on to explain how the letter was hidden and thankfully the Soprano did not see it.

"Oh Leah," Angie said. "Do you think the roses were from Jim?"

"I am sure they were, though he did not mention them." Leah leaned back against her pillow.

"So?" Angie asked. "What are you going to do?"

Leah shrugged, truly exasperated now. "I don't know! I went to his apartment last night to talk to him, but I did not get any answers!"

"Leah!" Angie exclaimed, shocked.

"No! It was nothing like that. I practically fainted on his door step. I had barely eaten yesterday, and I was tired from the run and soaked from the rain. He slept on the couch!" She practically shouted, seeing the look on her friend's face. "But I am still as confused as I was yesterday. All I know is that he cares for me, but I do not know why, or what he expects me to do about it! I do not know anything!"

"Do you care for him?" Angie asked. "If you do, then the whys and hows should not matter."

"But I don't know if I do or not. He is charming and very handsome, but I do not know him. I do not know where he is from, what his parents do, I don't even know his last name!"

Angie switched beds and sat next to Leah. "Then get to know him," she said surprisingly gentle. "Do not look for reasons, just spend some time with him."

Leah rested her head against her friend's shoulder. "But you are the one who wanted me to look for peoples' reasons before, to find out why Victor asked me to the gala."

"No," Angie said. "I only told you to find the reasons behind _Victor's_ actions. I have never fully trusted that man, and as you can see, I was right. But Jim is different," she sighed.

"Different how?"

"I have seen the way he looks at you Leah. If Victor had looked at you that way, I would not have questioned his reasons." Angie looked away and sighed. "We had better get cleaned up and dressed before everyone else wakes up and hogs the bathing room." Angie stood. "Trust me Leah, just get to know him, and things will fall into place."

* * *

Production began for the new play, and the frantic rush to get the backgrounds painted and props built started as they always did. Costumes were assigned by the directors, some to be altered and fixed, some to be made new. Either purely by accident, or on Carlotta's orders, Leah was assigned to make the Prima Donna's costume, Belle's beautiful golden wedding gown.

Leah had followed Angie's urgings, and began spending small bits of time with the handsome stagehand. Once a day, if they could find time, they would find somewhere to sit and talk, or if they were busy, tried to speak while they were both working on something. Leah still did not know the answers to her many questions, but she was hesitant to ask such blunt things, and Jim did not offer any information. But they started to get to know each other better and Leah did not feel nearly as uncomfortable around him as before. They did not see each other outside of the Opera House since that one night, but Leah was fine with that. Things were going slowly, carefully. Leah did not like to be rushed.

She was sitting on the edge of the stage one afternoon, sewing. She had learned her lines and moves quickly, and was sitting on the side while Madame Giry explained things in more detail to the slower ones.

Leah leaned against the wall, singing to herself and placed her stitches carefully. The gold satin and sheer were expensive, along with the delicate thread and embroidery beads. Carlotta and the managers threatened her on a regular basis, telling her the gown was worth more than her life and she had better not ruin it.

"Making your costume?"

Leah glanced up and smiled, Jim was leaning against the stage looking up at her.

"I wish," she said. "This is Carlotta's. Mine is much less elaborate." She shook it out to show him. It was almost done, she had just finished sewing the last sleeve. All she had left was the embroidery to sew and the beads to place. Though there was a lot of it and would take her quite some more time.

"It is beautiful," he said, carefully feeling the smooth satin.

"Isn't it though?" She sighed and leaned closer to him to whisper, "I only wish it would be me wearing this instead of her."

He grinned. "It would suit you much better," he added conspiratorially and she smiled at him.

"So what do the managers have you up to now?" She asked him, starting to string the golden embroidery thread through her needle.

"Nothing at the moment. Remember this moment Leah. There is nothing in the entire Opera House that needs to be fixed. It is a miracle."

She laughed and he toyed with a bit of her hair. "You should leave your hair down like this more often," he told her softly. "Pulling it back into the harsh dancer's bun does not suit you as well."

Leah had gotten used to these moments of gentle affection from him. They had made her feel terribly awkward at first, but after time she realized that this was simply who he was. "I did not have to dance today," she told him. "If I did, it would have been up. If I left my hair down while I danced, I would be black and blue from falling all the time. Just imagine what my hair would do when I spun," she laughed.

He grinned. "I suppose that is true."

Leah began sewing along the collar, a tiny pattern that would sparkle in the light. Jim crossed his arms, content to watch her fingers dance. They remained in silence, not needing words.

"Chorus girl!"

Leah sat up, stabbing her finger in the process. She stuck her finger in her mouth before it bled onto the costly fabric. She pushed the gown gently to the side as Carlotta stormed over. Leah looked quickly over to Jim, who did nothing but keep his face neutral.

Carlotta glared down at the two of them. "Is my dress ready yet?" She snapped.

"No Madame," Leah said quietly, looking down.

"You will have it done by tomorrow," she stated.

"I am sorry Madame, but the embroidery and beading will take some time to finish."

"Well perhaps if you spent more time sewing and less chatting, you would be able to get it done." She turned her eyes to Jim for a moment and glared back at the dancer.

Jim stood up straight, keeping his arms crossed. "Did your closet get fixed Madame?" He asked coolly.

"Yes," she said. "It took Robèrt an hour, but he fixed it." Carlotta turned her glare on him. She took a step away from them and turned back. "Oh, Jim. I thought you should know that I overheard the chorus girl here telling her little friends about how much she hates you and wishes you would just leave her alone."

"Oh really?" Jim said, leaning back against the stage. "Then why does she sometimes spend the night with me?"

Carlotta opened her mouth but no sound came out. After a moment she stalked off in a huff. Once she was gone from the room, Leah turned and smacked Jim on the arm.

"That was only one night!" She exclaimed. "And you slept on the couch!"

"Yes," he said. "But Carlotta does not know that now does she?"

Leah shook her head. "And what happened with Robèrt?"

Jim chuckled. "I sent Robèrt in my place to fix Carlotta's problem."

Leah laughed. Robèrt was sixty years old, fat, with squinty eyes and a rather odd smell. Leah could just picture Carlotta trying to get rid of him while he slowly worked on the closet door. She checked her finger, making sure it was not going to bleed all over the place, and went back to her stitching.

"Oy! Jim!" A young man called to him. "We have new work to do!"

Jim nodded to him. "Back to work I go," he said to Leah.

"I will see you later," she said and he left, following the younger stagehand. She watched him go. Once he was gone she shook her head as if to clear it and looked up. Not too far away she saw Angie smiling knowingly at her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

A couple of days later, Leah finally finished the gown. She held it up to herself and looked in the mirror. It was beautiful. The full skirt was wide with soft satin panels and floating sheer. The bodice was form fitting, and the thin sleeves were off-the-shoulder. Hundreds of beads glittered in the light and the embroidery thread trailed around the bodice and wound down the satin panels.

Leah carefully hung it up in the costume room, in its own box, away from the others. She left the room and headed towards the stage, where rehearsals had already begun. Carlotta was in the process of singing the introductory song, the first one in the play, right after the narrator is finished.

Leah stepped quietly over to Madame Giry, who was overseeing the rehearsals. "Madame, I am finished the dress," she said softly.

"Wonderful!" Madame Giry whispered back. "Once Carlotta is finished here I will get her to try it on."

At that moment Carlotta tripped over one of the scenery props and flew into a rage, as she usually did. She began to scream her fury at those around her. Leah took a few steps back, trying to blend in with the other chorus girls and hoped the irate Soprano did not notice her.

"I cannot work like this!" Carlotta was ranting. "I need room to act, I cannot have hunks of junk lying all over the place!" She kicked the fake row of hedges and flowers and it flew off to the side, striking a wall and breaking. One of the young stagehands complained, loudly and unfortunately, about his ruined work. Carlotta whirled on the boy. "Was that your monstrosity that got in my way?" She shrieked.

The managers chose that moment to walk in, just as she grabbed the boy by the front of his shirt and shook him.

"Señora!" One of them cried. "Put that boy down this instant!"

Carlotta dropped the stagehand, who scurried out of her reach. "That boy almost killed me! I demand that the scenery be changed for this scene!"

"Madame," the other manager said apologetically. "We cannot change the backgrounds now, it is too late to make new ones. The play is in a week, you will simply have to get used to the props."

"I will do no such thing!" Carlotta stomped over to the older men. "If you do not change things instantly," she threatened. "I will not perform."

The managers remained silent and Carlotta narrowed her eyes. "Fine," she said coldly. "Then try to put on this play without Belle!" She spun around and stalked off the stage, her serving maids rushing after her.

Once she was gone, the shorter man groaned. "What do we do now?"

"I do not know," his partner muttered. "We do not have enough time to change sets and rehearse with them, but she is right, we cannot perform without the lead actress."

Leah looked around. There were many people in the auditorium at the moment, the full orchestra, the chorus lines, most of the stagehands and any others that had anything to do with the upcoming play. The other singers that were to be a part of that song looked at each other, shaking their heads.

Madame Giry walked over to them, speaking in a low voice that the shocked witnesses could not hear. They spoke and argued for quite some time, but nobody left the room, curiosity rising. One of the managers looked over his shoulder at the chorus girls, and turned back to the discussion. Leah and Angie looked at each other, both wondering the same thing.

Madame Giry looked up. "Leah, will you come here for a moment please?"

Leah's eyes widened. She stepped forward self consciously, feeling many sets of eyes on her. She reached the small group, Madame Giry looking at her proudly and the managers appraisingly.

"Mademoiselle," the taller man said. "Madame Giry tells us you might be able to help us."

Madame Giry cut in. "I have heard you singing the exact song we were rehearsing today," she looked to Leah for confirmation.

The short manager cut in. "Do you think you could sing it for us now?"

"I could, Monsieur," Leah said shyly. "I could do any of Belle's lines. I know them all." She said this quietly, as if embarrassed.

"You learned all of the lead's lines on your own? Why?" He asked her.

"I love Belle's character Monsieur. I did not take any time away from my chores," she said hastily.

"Well please, Mademoiselle, we would like to hear you."

Leah nodded hesitantly and the manager walked over to the conductor to speak with him. After a few moments the thin man nodded and called out, "Quiet on the stage please!" Although nobody was speaking, and he signalled for the orchestra to find their places.

Madame Giry ushered Leah to the middle of the stage. "Sing wonderfully for them my dear, and you will get the part."

"Belle? Really?" Leah asked, shocked.

"Yes," Madame Giry stepped back, leaving her alone on the wide stage.

Leah tried to ignore the dozens of people watching her, and saw Angie grinning widely out of the corner of her eye. Leah closed her eyes, bringing Belle to the front of her mind. She felt calmness wash over her as the beautiful and innocent young girl's character took control, so to speak, and opened her eyes. The music began and Leah began to sing.

"_Little town, it's a quiet village. Every day, like the one before…"_

* * *

The song ended, and the hall was bathed in silence. Leah had her eyes closed for her last note, and slowly opened them once more. People were staring at her as if they had never seen her before. Then the managers began to clap, and everyone else joined them.

"Brava!" The taller one called out, and they approached her swiftly. "Mademoiselle that was magnificent!"

The smaller man agreed as the applause died down. "That it was. Now, if only you would be able to learn the ballet in a week's time."

Leah looked up at him sheepishly. He raised his eyebrow at her. "Do not tell me you have already learned that as well?"

Leah shrugged. "I was a dancer before I was a singer Monsieur. It does not take me long to learn."

"Very well then," he said, grinning. "Although… It would anger Carlotta to no end if you were to take her place." He looked over to his partner, who then turned to Leah.

"So, my dear, you have the part," he said.

Leah smiled widely, "Oh, thank you so much Monsieur!"

"Do not thank us yet Mademoiselle," he warned. "You still have to resize all of Belle's costumes, rehearse all your songs and lines and practice your ballet with Victor and the final ballroom dance with the prince." He looked at her, seeing she was practically bursting with delight and sighed, smiling slightly. "You had better go get started then."

Leah laughed excitedly and ran off towards the side of the stage. The managers watched her go and both shook their heads. "Dancers…" one of them muttered.

* * *

"Angie!" Leah called out as she reached the edge of the stage. "Angie did you hear? I'm going to be Belle!"

"Of course you are!" She said. "They would have been stupid not to cast you after that." Angie looked over Leah's shoulder and grinned.

"Congratulations," Jim said from behind Leah.

Leah smiled at his voice and spun around, throwing her arms around him. "Oh Jim!" She said. "I'm actually playing a lead role!"

Jim ran his hand down her hair and Leah realized exactly where she was. She stepped back quickly. "Er, sorry," she said, embarrassed.

"Nonsense," he said and draped his arm over her shoulders.

Angie snickered at the two of them. "Leah, if you want I can help you with your costumes. I'll go get them," she said and left.

Jim looked down at the dancer. "Now you will be able to wear the dress you made," he said quietly.

She turned under his arm to look up at him. "I know," she said softly, thinking. "Belle," she paused. "I am going to be Belle," she repeated to herself. "Oh Jim, do you think I can do this? I have never had such a big part before." Leah felt herself beginning to panic.

"Of course you can, silly girl," he said, laughing. "You learned all of Belle's lines and dances on your own, for no reason, and you do not think you can do it? If you can convince the managers, who think nobody is nearly as good as Carlotta, to replace her with you, then you can do anything."

Leah remembered something the managers had told her, and looked up at Jim, frowning. "I am going to have to work with Victor," she said. "He is playing the Beast."

"Is he also the Prince?" Jim asked her.

"No, at the very end there is not enough time for Victor to change from Beast to Prince, so Simon from the chorus is playing the Prince. He has no speaking lines, just the wedding dance with Belle, so they do not need a major actor for him."

"Hmm," Jim mumbled, thinking. "Well then, since it is the last week of rehearsals, they will mostly be in costume. Victor will be behind that great ugly mask." He looked down at her. "Try not to worry about him too much. Just concentrate on blowing away the audience."

Leah smiled at him gratefully.

"Sorry to interrupt," Angie said from behind them. "But we have to rush if we are to get Leah ready." She hauled Leah away, costumes in the other arm. "We will see you later Jim," she called.

Jim shook his head, grinned and went back to work.

"Okay Leah," Angie said, leading her towards a small practice room. "Madame Giry spoke with me. You are to rehearse the ballet with Victor this afternoon, and the dance with Simon after that. The conductor wants you first thing in the morning to go over all your songs. Then the full play will be rehearsed the day after that, and up until opening night."

They went inside the room and closed the door. Angie hugged Leah with her free arm. "Oh Leah, I am so happy for you! Now," she said before Leah could respond. "We'll start with this one, go try it on and we will see how much it needs to be altered."

Angie handed her a simple peasant's dress and Leah retreated behind the screen. They spent the next couple of hours sewing and fixing, as Leah was smaller than Carlotta and nothing fit her properly.

Leah stepped in front of the mirror. She was wearing the golden dress, newly altered. It fit her perfectly, and as Jim had pointed out, the rich colour suited her own colouring. She turned slowly and looked at Angie. "What do you think?"

"It was made for you," Angie said in a hush, her hands clasped together.

"No, it was made _by_ me," Leah pointed out, laughing.

They placed the costumes back into the storage room and hurried to the kitchen for a small lunch. Leah ate quickly and waved to Angie, who would be practicing the chorus songs this afternoon with the rest of the girls and had no need to rush.

Leah walked out onto the stage, where the conductor, most of the orchestra and Victor were all getting ready. Madame Giry came up to her. "You know what to do?"

"Yes Madame," Leah said, twisting her hair into a bun and straightening her tights. "I have watched Carlotta and Victor many times."

Madame Giry smiled fondly. "If this play goes well," she said quietly. "You can be sure the managers will keep you in mind. Now go show the conductor that you know what you are doing."

The stage was clear of props as it would be when the ballet was performed. It was one thing to avoid tripping while you were singing, it was much harder to avoid things when dancing. Victor stood in the middle of the stage, in his own practice outfit. Leah unwillingly took her place beside him, waiting for the conductor to begin.

"Leah," Victor began, but Leah cut him off.

"Not now Victor," she said. "We are about to start."

The music started and Leah and Victor danced. Leah easily remembered the steps she memorized and practiced alone in one of the small rooms. She danced with Victor as if they had been practicing together for weeks. Leah was not comfortable, as the ballet required them to touch many times.

Leah tensed, as they prepared for their finishing pose. She took a deep breath and ran lightly towards Victor. She pushed against the floor and leaped into the air, landing in his outstretched arms. He whirled them around, until his arms were straight up over his head, and she balanced on top of them.

Victor's arms were steady as he held her high in the air and Leah hated the feel of his hands on her. She had not forgiven him for lying to her about the gala, and did not wish to reconcile with him.

The music stopped, but Victor left her in the air. The conductor praised them both and told Leah he would expect her to be ready in half an hour to practice the final dance.

"Put me down," she ordered Victor.

"Not unless you agree to talk with me for a moment," he said.

Leah tried to wriggle out of his grasp but his hands held firm, keeping her above his head. "I could stay like this for quite some time," he informed her conversationally.

"Fine," she said reluctantly. "Put me down."

He set her on her feet slowly, carefully as if she was about to run. She crossed her arms and waited for him to speak.

"I am sorry Leah," he said.

"For what though? You have said that many times, but I do not know why."

"For the gala," he clarified.

"Hmm, now which part? When you accompanied me only because Carlotta told you to? Or when you ignored me all evening so you could bask in your admirers' worship? Or when I tried to have a good evening and you bit my head off?" Leah stated calmly.

Victor winced. "I was ordered to take you!" He declared. "Carlotta threatened me. She said if I did not take you, she would ruin my career. But," he said quickly. "I really did want to you to go with me, Leah."

Leah rolled her eyes. "I do not believe a word of that Victor. You could have told me if she threatened you, you know how she hates me. We could have had a good night even if she made you take me, only you had more orders, to keep me miserable. And how would she ruin your career? Refuse to act with you? The mangers would make her if she wanted to get paid." Leah turned her back on him, not wanting to see his face while he lied to her.

"Leah, it was all Carlotta," he pleaded. "Please believe me. I care deeply for you Leah. I would never hurt you."

Leah turned around. "Too late Victor, you already have. I thought you were my friend. I thought I could trust you. But you are lying through your teeth and each word you speak wounds me further." She looked away from his handsomely distressed face. "Now I have to get ready for another rehearsal. Go away Victor. Leave me alone."

She turned and walked away, to the other side of the stage. She kept her back to him and began to stretch, keeping her muscles loose. She did not hear him move, but when she cautiously looked behind her, he was gone.

Simon showed up soon after, and the conductor signalled for the orchestra to play the intricate waltz. They did not have to dance specifically, but just to follow a certain path across the stage. It did not take long, as their scene together was short. Belle and her Prince dance on their wedding day, simply showing them together, both human. Simon made a good human version of the Beast. Victor's costume head and claws were covered in black 'fur', and Simon had black hair and bright green eyes. He was roughly the same size as Victor, which was another reason he was chosen. Leah did not know him very well, but enough that she was comfortable dancing the romantic wedding waltz with him.

They were supposed to end up in the exact center of the stage, and gaze adoringly at each other as the music finished, the perfect picture of a young couple in love. They did just that, and the conductor waved the orchestra to silence.

"Very well done," he said to them. "I just need you to revolve a bit slower and not so wide across the stage."

They nodded and he continued. "You are free to go for the day. Mademoiselle I will see you here tomorrow morning to rehearse."

"Yes Monsieur," she said and turned to Simon. "That was lovely Simon, thank you."

"Why are you thanking me?" He grinned. "I'd rather not have to dance with that spoiled cow." He winked at her and took off.

Leah shook her head and wondered if anybody actually liked Carlotta in the whole place. It did not seem so. She pulled a sweater on over her practice tights and wandered to the kitchen, where the other chorus girls were having their one large meal of the day. Leah sat on a bench next to Angie and served herself from the large bowls and plates in the middle of the table.

They chatted about nothing in particular, simply passing the time while they ate. Leah yawned, tired and not sure why. "I think I need to go to bed. I have to be up early tomorrow."

They said goodnight and Leah made her way to the dormitories. There was nobody there yet, as most of the girls went to bed at a later time. Rubbing her eyes, she slowly made her way over to her bed. She sat down and untied her slippers, pushing them off. Something caught her eye and she looked over. A tiny, white flower, a snow drop was lying on her pillow. She chuckled softly and picked it up. It was still cool from outside. "Oh Jim," she whispered. "How do you keep getting into the girls' dormitory without being seen?" Smiling gently, she placed it in the cup that had held her roses.

Leah changed into her night dress and buried herself under her blankets. She kept her eyes on her gift until she felt them wanting to close, then lost herself to sleep.

* * *

The next week was a blur. All those working and living in the opera house were caught up in the frantic last-minute preparations. Thankfully, Leah knew her lines well enough that extra rehearsals were not required. Every morning they rehearsed the play in their costumes and did other chores in the afternoons. Ever since Carlotta walked off the stage, she had not returned. The managers were sure that she would come back, as she would not want to go without her fame and Leah dreaded the day the Soprano walked through those doors.

The morning of the play dawned bright and clear. Leah woke with the rest of the girls and got dressed quickly. They made their way to the kitchens in a mass of chattering nervousness. Leah picked at her small meal, her stomach too fluttery to be hungry. Thankfully, Madame Giry came to collect them early and Leah could abandon her untouched plate. There were some more last minute costume changes that had to be fixed, and the girls spent all morning needles in hand.

Lunch was small again, and more of the plates left behind were as full as they had been when served. Those strictly in the chorus were sent to get cleaned and dressed up, while those with larger roles were doing the same thing, only more elaborately so. Madame Giry herself took care of Leah's hair and makeup.

Afterwards Leah was sent to a small dressing room, where her costume was waiting. She dressed in the peasant's clothing and paced for a while, trying to control her nerves. After nearly half an hour of pacing Leah made herself sit at the vanity and breathed deeply. A knock sounded at the door. Leah called, "come in," and was horrified when her voice shook.

The door opened and Jim stepped inside. He was holding a bouquet of snow drops, which he held out to her.

Leah smiled shakily and stood up, walking over to him and taking the tiny flowers from him. "Thank you Jim," she said quietly. "And for the one last night as well." She raised her eyebrow at him.

"I am sure I have no idea what you are talking about," he said, but his eyes were laughing.

Leah set the flowers down on the vanity and turned back to him, slightly trembling. Jim walked up to her and placed his hands lightly on her shoulders. "You will do fine Leah, stop worrying."

Leah closed her eyes and let out a deep breath. Jim's words seemed to have more of an effect than her own nervous pacing.

"I cannot stay, I have to go help set up the stage. You are supposed to stay here until Madame Giry comes for you when the play is about to begin. You will be wonderful Leah, I have no doubt of that." He kissed her softly on the forehead, thoroughly shocking her.

He left her standing there, still stunned and closed the door behind him. Leah shook her head, clearing it and touched her forehead gently. She sighed and realized she had completely forgotten about the play for a moment.

Leah started to pace again, this time reciting her lines as she wandered around the dressing room.

What seemed like only minutes later, Madame Giry knocked and entered the dressing room. Leah stopped in the middle of the room and looked at her. Madame Giry smiled at her. "We are about to begin," she said. "And if you do well tonight, this room is to be yours. A leading actress does not sleep in the dormitory."

Leah looked around the room. It now seemed huge and beautiful compared to her small bed and night table that she called her own. She left the room after Madame Giry, hope rising in her chest.

* * *

She stood on the stage, far behind the still closed curtains. On the other side, the narrator was introducing the play. Leah closed her eyes and closed out everything around her, concentrating. She was surprised at how easily her character rose up in her mind. Opening her eyes, she was Belle. She smiled as the curtains swept across the stage, revealing her to the hundreds of people watching. Watching her.

* * *

The audience loved the play. Most were rather shocked to see a young, unknown girl in the lead role instead of Carlotta. But soon they forgot their puzzlement. The girl was a delight to the eyes and ears, and was a bit of a relief to those used to the over-the-top Prima Donna. During the intermission the entrance hall was full of the loud mutterings of spectators, discussing the new girl, and wondering what happened to Carlotta.

While the audience members were discussing her, Carlotta was seated in the back of the auditorium, seething. She was wrapped up in her cloak so that nobody would recognize her, allowing her to watch the little usurper in peace. Carlotta narrowed her eyes, muttering angrily to herself, before falling silent as the crowd drifted back into the room for the second half. She hunched down in her seat and kept an eye on the stage. "I swear you will pay for this humiliation you little bitch," she hissed. "You will pay."

* * *

The play continued, the lead actress oblivious to the evil thoughts and threats aimed at her. The ballet was performed without a flaw, Victor's head piece and claws did not hinder him in the slightest. The audience gasped when Leah ran and leaped at the seemingly unseeing Victor. He turned at the last moment and caught her, whirling her above his head. The audience clapped loudly as the curtains closed for the next scene.

* * *

_Look at her, he thought. She was an angel, her dancing was perfect, her voice like liquid honey. She was _his_ angel, and only his. And soon enough she would know it. They would love each other until the end of time, his beautiful ballerina singing to him every day. It was time to introduce himself properly. Tonight was the night._


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

The play drew closer to the end. They were acting out one of the last scenes, when the Beast turned human. Leah was cowering on the ground as Victor was slowly rising into the air, unseen cords drawing him upwards. Soon he was out of sight and a burst of light shone down from the 'heavens'. A figure wrapped in a dark cloak was now slowly being lowered to the ground.

Leah got to her feet, scared and took a step away from the shape on the ground. It moved and shakily got to its feet, the cloak slipping away to reveal the back of a human male. Leah smiled inwardly, thinking that Simon was doing very well.

Simon looked at his hands carefully and spun around to face her. Leah repressed a gasp of shock, for it was not Simon who faced her, but Jim. Jim looked down at himself, touching his chest as if to reassure himself, then looked up and met her eyes. He held out his hand for her.

Leah remained in character, taking a hesitant step forward. She paused, staring into his face, and Jim continued to hold out his hand to her, smiling softly.

Leah gasped out loud now, seeing something in his eyes. She ran towards him and they caught each other in their arms. They stared up into each others' eyes and the curtains closed.

As the crowd applauded, Leah and Jim quickly changed into their final costumes, with no time for words. Leah finally got to wear her golden dress and Jim had put on an elaborate navy tuxedo with gold trimming. They hurried back to the center of the stage, and arranged themselves so that they were standing the same way they were before the curtains closed.

Before the applauding died down, the music started up again and the curtains opened, revealing Belle and her Prince standing the way they were, only dressed in their wedding finery, glittering coronets on their brows. Once the curtains had finished moving they began to dance, staring into each others' eyes, obvious chemistry between them sparkling as they moved.

Leah heard the music, but it seemed far away. She saw nothing but Jim and his blue eyes and felt something strange blooming in her heart. Jim's eyes were intense and Leah read love in them. But was the love for Jim and Leah or for Belle and her Prince? Leah was not sure, and at the moment, she did not care.

They spun across the stage in their intricate waltz, aiming to eventually reach the center of the stage. The music slowed and the pair came to a stop, still gazing at each other. The play was supposed to end there, but Jim leaned his head forward, coming closer to Leah.

Leah went along with him, the music still coursing through her blood. She felt intense heat course through her body and raised her head.

They closed the distance between them and their lips met, sending a jolt of electricity down Leah's spine. They kissed gently, sweetly and the music flourished beside them and the curtains began to close.

The audience was on their feet, clapping and cheering. The noise was deafening. Carlotta chose that moment to sneak out, knowing that the foolish managers would throw a party, wanting to display their new pet. She left the room and snuck around to the back, choosing a small room to wait in until she knew where the party would be held. Then she would begin her plan to ruin that little bitch's life.

* * *

Behind the curtains, Leah and Jim ended their kiss, but remained in each others' arms, still locked in the moment. Leah heard the managers announcing something, but their words did not matter. Madame Giry rushed up to them, breaking them apart. "Curtain calls!" she said. "We have to get everyone set up."

The minor actors were first to receive their applause, then Jim and Victor, still under mask and claws, were next. Leah swallowed down her laughter. Victor was probably furious that the people could not admire his beautiful face, while Jim was the one on display. Leah was last, standing on the wide empty stage by herself. The audience rose to their feet once more, giving her a standing ovation. Tears came to Leah's eyes as they began throwing flowers onstage. She curtseyed deeply and it was a long time before the applause faded.

The curtain closed for the last time that night and Madame Giry hurried over to her. "The managers have decided to throw a party backstage, for their respected guests and patrons." She smiled, her voice alight with happiness. "They want the people to meet you, their new, if not leading Soprano. You did very well my dear, well done."

Madame Giry took Leah to a small side room, where they removed her stage makeup and replaced it with colours more natural looking.

The managers wanted Leah and Jim to remain in costume, and Leah was pleased with that. She had spent many long hours making this dress and would be glad for any excuse to wear it longer. They gathered in one of the bigger practice rooms, Leah and Jim were the first ones there. Leah immediately went over to him.

"What exactly were you doing out there?" She asked, but could not keep the smile off her face.

"I was simply being the Prince to your Belle," he said and took her hand. "You were magnificent Leah, everybody loved you."

"And what about you? You acted as if you had been practicing that part." She said and when he grinned, she narrowed her eyes. "You were planning this all along, weren't you." She said, not asked.

"Oh, perhaps," he said innocently. "Now put on your lovely smile, your fans are coming."

"Hush you," she said, nudging him with her elbow, but smiled pleasantly all the same.

A large crowd of people poured into the room, making it seem smaller than it had been just moments ago, the managers at their head. They headed towards the two of them, holding out their arms, "Brava my dear!" They were saying. Soon enough Leah and Jim were surrounded by people, all talking and wanting to be heard at the same time. Before Leah could panic they spread out and began to mingle with themselves and left her to be attended by only a handful of people at once.

"That is such a beautiful gown," One elderly lady was saying to her. "Wherever did you get it?"

"Actually Madame," Leah told her. "I made it." They chatted about sewing for a time and she left to be replaced by another woman.

At some point Jim was forced away from her side to be surrounded by his own crowd. Leah caught his eye once and he shrugged. She laughed quietly and scanned the room, surprised at the amount of people there. A familiar face caught her eye and Leah frowned. Carlotta? Why was she here? Surely she would not want to be around while the attention was being focused on Leah. Carlotta slid through the crowd easily, making her way over to the stagehand.

A woman spoke to Leah, pulling her attention away from the Prima Donna. Their conversation lasted only a few minutes, but when Leah looked up, Carlotta, and Jim were gone.

* * *

Carlotta pulled Jim after her, away from the crowds into a smaller side room. She closed the door behind them and turned to Jim.

"Now what was so important you had to speak to me alone?" He asked her impatiently.

Carlotta stalled for time. "I saw you on stage," she said. "And I wanted to congratulate you. Perhaps next time you can be my prince," she said seductively.

"There will not be a next time," he told her, staying out of her reach. "That was a one time occurrence."

"But you should have been with me, not that insignificant chorus girl," She said, slowly walking towards him.

"I was exactly where I wanted to be, Carlotta, and with the chorus girl I wanted to be with," he said coldly, still evading her. Now if you have no more to say to me, then I will be going now."

* * *

In the bigger room, Leah was finally left to herself. She still could not see Jim anywhere, or Carlotta for that matter, and that troublesome feeling of jealousy began to bubble up again.

She saw Madame Giry walking through the mass of people, aimed at her. The ballet mistress had an odd look on her face, something Leah had never seen there before. She looked terribly uneasy.

"Leah," she said as she broke through the crowd. "You need to come with me. I need to take you back to your dressing room, which, by the way is to be yours from now on." Madame Giry took Leah's hand and pulled her along after her.

"Why do we have to go now?" Leah asked. "I thought the managers wanted me here?"

"I know," she said and looked back at Leah, rather distressed. "But this, this is important."

Leah relented and let herself be dragged away from her party.

* * *

Jim left the small room, noting that Victor slipped inside as soon as he left. Jim reminded himself to warn Leah about the Tenor. Nothing good happened when Victor and Carlotta teamed up against somebody.

He looked around, but did not see the face he was looking for. Jim shook his head, remembering that Leah was not the tallest person here and would be a little more difficult to find.

Jim manoeuvred through the play-goers, but was stopped frequently by people wanting to speak with him. He silently cursed that he was still in costume, but humoured the admirers nonetheless, and moving on quickly.

A flash of gold caught his eye and Jim turned just in time to see Leah's dress disappear through the door way on the other side of the room.

* * *

"So why do I have to go back to my dressing room now?" Leah asked as she was pulled quickly through the halls.

"There is a very important patron that wants to meet you. He has taken an interest with you and would like to speak with you alone." Madame Giry said in a tight voice.

"Alone? In my dressing room?" Leah asked. "Is that not rather suggestive? I am not going to sleep with him," she said, pulling back.

"No, no. It is nothing like that. He just does not like crowds." Madame Giry pulled harder and Leah had to follow, or else get her arm pulled out of its socket.

They reached Leah's new dressing room and the dancer began to feel edgy and did not want to go inside. But Madame Giry opened the door, pushed her inside and closed it behind her.

The room was full of bouquets of flowers, their scent almost overpowering. Leah's nose tickled and she fought not to sneeze. There was a man standing in the middle of her room, handsome in a black tux, muscular and blond, but with an odd look in his dark eyes. He was smiling fondly at her, with a familiarity she did not care for.

"Good evening Mademoiselle," he said in a smooth voice. "It is a pleasure to meet you at last."

"Bonjour Monsieur," she said quietly, keeping her back against the door.

"I watched you sing tonight," he said, taking a step closer. "You were absolutely glorious. I am very much a fan of the Opera House, and I see my contributions are finally paying off. I am Jacques Barton," he told her. "And I had hoped I would be able to see more of you."

"Well Monsieur," Leah said, feeling very nervous now. "It is the decision of the managers and Madame Giry, they assign the roles to us."

"No, my dear," he said smiling, and Leah felt a cold trickle of fear. "I meant I would like to see more of you off the stage. I would like to spend some time with you."

"Oh," she said, wishing her room was larger so she would have more room to escape. As it was, she slid along the wall, away from the door and further from the strange man in her room. "I am sorry Monsieur, but we are not allowed to see patrons outside of the Opera House."

His smile stretched into a leering grin and Leah held back a shiver. The man was frightening her, and he seemed to enjoy it. "I am sorry Monsieur," she said again. "But I have to go back to the party, the managers need to speak to me," she lied. "I am sure I will see you another time. Goodnight." She turned her back to him and did not move until she heard the door open and close.

Leah wrapped her arms around herself and finally allowed herself to shudder. She was not sure what it was, but something about that man, something in his eyes, had frightened her beyond reason.

A knock came at the door a moment later and Leah jumped. She hesitated, not wanting to open it.

"Leah?" Jim's voice came through the wood and she sagged in relief. "Leah are you in there?"

Leah rushed to the door and opened it, throwing herself into the stagehand's arms. He closed the door behind him and wrapped his arms around her, keeping her close. "Leah, what is the matter?"

"Did you see the man that just left my room?" Leah asked into his chest.

"When was this?"

"Just a moment ago," she said, his calming presence slowly halting her trembling.

"Leah," he said hesitantly. "This is a very long hallway and your room is the very last one. If somebody left your room a moment ago I would have seen him. Leah, there was nobody there."

Leah pressed her face tighter into him. "Perhaps he left sooner than I had thought. He was certainly here long enough! I do not know why Madame Giry wanted me to meet him. The man was terrifying."

"Did he touch you?" Jim's voice was cold with anger.

"No," she told him and felt him relax slightly. "No, but he said he wanted to see more of me, outside the theatre."

Jim stroked her hair, keeping one arm wrapped around her back. "Do not worry, the managers will not allow a patron or guest to see you, other than on stage."

Leah began to shiver again. "I do not think that will stop him. His eyes…" she whispered. "Something about his eyes."

"I will protect you Leah," he told her quietly, holding her close. "I will keep you safe…"

* * *

Leah went to sleep that night in her new room, after clearing out most of the flowers. The smell was making her nauseous and she kept only a few bouquets to keep the room decorated. She lay in the middle of her wide bed and stared at the ceiling, wide awake. She had gotten used to the quiet whisperings of the other girls and now that it was gone, she missed it. The room was unfamiliar to her and even though she had locked the door, she did not feel safe. The curtains around her bed shut out all light, and made her feel as if she were on a lonely island, alone in the world. She jumped at every noise and did not fall asleep for quite some time.

The next morning, Leah woke early. She was not sure what to do now that her position had changed, but she dressed in her 'uniform' and went looking for the other girls. Unfortunately, the first person she saw once she reached the stage was Carlotta. She was standing near the managers, looking very smug. They were welcoming her back, practically fawning over her. Leah wondered why they humiliated themselves like this when they did not even like the Prima Donna. The money she brought in, Leah supposed.

The managers finished lavishing praise on Carlotta and she swept out of the room, looking very pleased. The two men, followed by Madame Giry, next went over to Leah. "Mademoiselle," the shorter one said. "I have to apologize, but since Carlotta is back, you will have to return to the chorus."

Actually relieved, Leah nodded.

"But," the other said and Leah raised her eyebrows. "You will now be given larger roles in the operas, and since we have plenty of individual dressing rooms, you can remain in that one. Nobody is in the room next to you, so the shared bathing room is yours alone," he said, as if granting her an immense favour.

Leah bit back a protest, glancing quickly to Madame Giry and back. "Thank you very much Monsieurs, that is very kind of you." They beamed at her and walked away, Madame Giry looking into her face carefully for a moment before following them. Leah did not want to complain or ask to switch rooms in front of her. After last night, she was not sure she could trust the ballet mistress.

They would be doing nothing that day but general chores, so the girls were mainly free to do whatever they pleased. Leah caught Angie's eyes and flicked her head upwards. Angie nodded and they left the stage, heading for the small room near the attic that they always used to get away from the rest of the House's inhabitants.

They sat up against one of the chimneys, soaking up its heat. Outside, the weather had already begun to change, and ice was forming on the edges of puddles. Winter clothing was being taken out of storing and the girls were given warm, thick cloaks along with their heavier skirts and blouses.

"So," Angie said, eyes closed. "You have your own room now. That is good, I suppose."

"Not really," Leah told her honestly. "I would much rather be in the dormitory. I was only Carlotta's replacement for one night. I do not deserve all this."

"Do not be so hard on yourself Leah. Obviously they see something in you that makes you deserving in their eyes," she reassured her.

They sat in silence for a time, enjoying the heat at their backs. Something surfaced in Leah's mind, troubling her. She frowned, trying to determine exactly what it was. "Angie…" she said slowly, hoping she was very wrong. "Remember that story you told me a while ago? The one about the Phantom?"

"Yes, of course," Angie said.

"What was his name again?"

"Barton, why? Leah? Why do you ask?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

_Leah was afraid of him? No, that would not do. His angel loved him, she did not fear him! He smiled to himself. He had been so close to her, he could smell the scent on her skin. He wished he could have reached out and touched her. Her skin would be so soft, and so warm. He was longing for that warmth, having dwelt so long in the cold. The Phantom grinned, he knew what was wrong! She had been so overwhelmed by her love that she was afraid of it. Well that would be no problem. He could help her get accustomed to carrying such a great deal of passion. And then she could bring warmth to his cold existence, his icy home. He would never be cold again._

* * *

Days fell into another routine, as they usually did. They would not begin preparations for the ballet for some time yet, so all those working in the Opera House did what they always did when not working on a performance. General maintenance was given by the stagehands, the auditorium along with all the seats were given a thorough cleaning, the chorus lines were given linens and clothing to repair and wash, their dormitories to be cleaned, and they had to continue daily general practice. Carlotta, as usual, did nothing.

Leah's nerves were beginning to fray. Though she did not have the stress of a performance building up on her, many other things were affecting her state of mind.

Carlotta. Carlotta was determined to break Leah's spirit. Every time she came within sight of the Prima Donna, Carlotta would have some demanding chore to be done, or errand to run. The woman was more hateful then ever, ordering her about like a slave, demanding the impossible so she could yell when it was not done and insulting her with practically every second word she spoke. Leah took to sneaking around the hallways, always hoping the Soprano was in an opposite part of the Opera from her.

Victor. For some reason, Victor kept hounding her, intent on getting back into her good books. Finally one day she had snapped at him.

"Come on Leah," he was saying to her for the twelfth time at least, in Leah's opinion. "Let us get away from this place for a while, let me take you out for dinner, just the two of us. I know of this lovely little place not far from here."

"No thank you Victor," she said, keeping her eyes on her needlework.

"Just think of it, you and I, surrounded by candles and music, away from all this work and drudgery," Victor slid closer to her.

"_No thank you. Victor_." Leah's voice was tight and she was holding back her anger.

"Please? Carlotta will not know."

Those were the magic words.

"Carlotta?" Leah all but yelled. "I bet she planned this. It would suit her greatly if you were to take me out somewhere and claim I slept with you. Why don't you and Carlotta go burn in hell for all I care and just leave me alone!"

Victor had taken a step back at her outburst. "Carlotta has nothing to do with me," he said nervously.

Leah looked back down to her sewing. "Carlotta has everything to do with you," she said quietly.

"Leah, we used to be friends, what happened?"

"You revealed who you truly are. Carlotta's pet." She sighed and began to unpick the line of stitches she had just sewn. "Go away Victor, leave me be. Just go away."

Jim was not helping things all that much either. They continued to spend time together, mostly while they were working on other things. They did not speak very much, and thought Leah knew him better than when he had sent her the letter, she still did not know him very well. Before going to sleep, Leah would sometimes lie there and think, trying to figure out exactly what she felt for him. There was a great deal of attraction, there was friendship, for he was a kind man, but mostly it was confusion. They never spoke of the letter or its contents and Leah began to wonder if he regretted telling her what he did.

Leah walked into her room one night, tired after a long day of cleaning everything in Carlotta's wardrobe. Then doing it again because it was not good enough. She was flexing her sore hands as she closed the door and turned to find her nightgown. Something on her vanity table stopped her though. She walked forward slowly. It was a white box, tied with a dark red ribbon.

Leah hesitated, sure she knew who it was from. There was a note on top and she picked it up by a corner. The spiky black writing confirmed what she had already known.

"_Leah my sweet, your fair beauty has stolen the heart from my chest. It is now yours, wrapped up in a pretty bow for your taking – B."_

She looked at the box and almost gagged. Blood was soaking through one of the bottom corners and she pushed it into the garbage bin without opening it, not wanting to know what kind of animal he killed to give her its heart.

This was only one of many things the Phantom sent her. Every few days she came to expect an appalling gift or simply a note. Sometimes what he wrote scared her more than what he sent. And what frightened her more was that she did not know how he was getting into her room. She locked the door every night and she did not see him since the play, but he constantly reminded her of his presence. He wrote as if he was in love with her, but his words frightened her.

Leah cried herself to sleep most nights, not able to cope with everything building up like this. She did not sleep well at night and began to grow thinner. Angie urged her to eat, worried, but Leah had no appetite most days.

She spent most of her free time alone on the roof, her thick cloak wrapped around her, keeping out the cold. She sat and stared off into the distance, seeing nothing and keeping her mind empty. To think was to remember, and Leah did not want to remember anything lately.

* * *

Late one afternoon, Leah dragged herself back to her lonely dressing room. They had an intense practice that day and she was looking forward to getting out of her damp tights and into her nightgown. She did not want to be in the crowded kitchens, she wanted nothing more than to go to sleep until the next morning.

Leah dressed in a small nightshirt and thin pants, pulling on a robe overtop. She had decided that a bath might soothe away her aches and she might as well use the elaborate tub since she had it to herself.

Somebody knocked at her door and Leah frowned. She had not had any visitors for quite some time and thought it was probably Angie set on coaxing her down to supper. She opened the door and saw Jim instead. He frowned slightly, seeing her robe.

"Are you not going to eat tonight?" He asked her.

She shook her head. "I just want to have a bath. I am sore everywhere. Madame Giry was hard on us today," she said quietly.

"Come out to dinner with me," he offered. "You need to leave this building, if only for a few hours."

"Really?" she asked and he nodded. His offer sounded perfect at the moment, supper outside of the House she never left seemed to be just the thing she needed. "Alright," she agreed. "I just have to get dressed."

He smiled at her, relieved. "You do that. I will go get a carriage ready, and come back to get you in a few moments."

Leah closed the door behind him and smiled, feeling better than she had in a long time.

"Going somewhere my sweet?" Asked a voice from behind her, chilling her to the bone.

She turned around carefully. Barton was standing in the middle of her room, exactly as he had the first night. His tux was replaced by an everyday suit under a dark cloak.

Leah took a step back, towards the door and he pounced. He hit the door just as she pushed herself away from it. She ran over to her vanity and heard a loud click as the door was locked.

She turned again to see the Phantom grinning cruelly at her. "The only place you are going is with me."

* * *

Jim walked back down the hallway towards Leah's room, smiling a little. He had known something had been bothering the dancer, but she had not offered any information and he did not want to pry. He was not sure what to do, but thought that taking her away for part of the night might do some good.

He knocked on the door and waited. It did not open and he did not hear her call out. He knocked again and put his ear to the door and heard scuffling, loud boots on the wooden floor. He frowned. Surely that was not Leah?

"The only place you are going is with me."

The statement floated through the door. Jim did not recognize the voice, but the malice in it worried him. He tried the door handle. It was locked. "Leah? He called out. "Are you alright?"

He heard the same voice laugh and Jim's worry turned to anger.

"You think to harm me with that?" The voice scorned.

"Come closer to me and you will regret it." Leah's voice was tight with fear.

Jim started to bang on the door with his fist.

* * *

"You think to harm me with that?" The Phantom scorned. Leah had picked up a letter opener and was pointing it at him, her hand shaking.

"Come closer to me and you will regret it," Leah warned him. They circled each other, Leah wary, Barton amused.

Leah heard banging on the door, but it was far away and she quickly forgot about it. She could not afford to let herself be distracted around this man. He was a wolf in human form.

As if reading her thoughts, the Phantom leaped forward and Leah dodged out of his reach, hurrying to the other side of the room.

"Come now, my dear," he said. "I grow weary of this. Put down your blade and come to me. You know that you feel as I do. Stop denying your heart and come to me."

"You stay away from me," she said, thrusting her weapon at him though he was far from her reach. "I will not hesitate to use this."

* * *

Jim stood on the other side of the locked door, helpless. Leah was alone in her room with some sort of madman, and he was not able to help her.

"I will not hesitate to use this," he heard her say and silently cheered her on.

He heard the sound of running footsteps, loud boots coming towards the door. There was a pause and the male voice cried out in pain and rage.

He heard Leah laugh shakily. "I warned you," she said.

He heard the boots stomp over to where her voice was coming from. The sound of flesh striking flesh was heard and something metal skittered across the floor. "Hey!" Leah cried. "You bast-"

He heard a muffled thump and Leah's voice was cut off mid-cry.

He heard nothing else.

Jim yelled for help and began trying to break down the door.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Finally somebody heard Jim and came running. The stagehand snatched the keys away from the young man and opened the door, running inside.

There was nobody there. Jim walked around the room in disbelief, seeing a bloodstained letter opener on the ground, but nothing else was out of place.

More than angry, and scared for the dancer, Jim remembered a name that Leah had mentioned in connection to the man that had frightened her.

Madame Giry.

* * *

Jim burst through the ballet mistress' door, thoroughly scaring her. "Can… can I help you Monsieur?" She asked hesitantly, seeing the look on his face.

"Where is she?" He asked coldly.

"Excuse me?"

"Where did he take her!" Jim growled.

She did not respond and Jim hauled her to her feet, dragging her out of the room. He pulled her all the way to Leah's room, unconsciously mimicking Madame Giry's exact actions the night of the play.

He let go of her only when they were in her room. He glared at her while she took a few steps into the room, looking around. Madame Giry ended up near the vanity and saw something on the floor. It was a small card and she recognized the writing.

"Oh dear," she whispered.

"Where is she?" Jim asked coldly.

* * *

Leah woke slowly, her head pounding. She kept her eyes closed, knowing she was somewhere unfamiliar. She was not sure what she was lying on, but knew she was not in her bed, and the air around her was damp and rather unpleasant. She quieted her breathing, but could hear nothing except for the occasional drip of water.

Leah opened her eyes cautiously and saw that she was lying in a wide bed surrounded by thick curtains, blocking out most of the light. Panic started to rise, and Leah checked herself over internally. Her clothes were still in place and nothing felt out of the ordinary, and she sighed in relief. Her head was throbbing and her wrist was sore, but she had expected that.

She sat up, safe behind the concealing curtains, and peeked out through a small gap. She saw nothing but water and mossy pillars and a high, damp ceiling. She crawled over the bed and looked out the other side. She saw that she was on a high platform, and there was another larger one beneath her. It was full of walls and curtains, creating a large maze. Leah shuddered, and hoped she did not have to find her way through it.

Very carefully, she stepped down onto the cold floor, past the curtains. There was a set of wide stairs in front of her. Looking around, she saw that the platform was against one wall, but the other three sides were surrounded by water, with nothing but pillars, nothing to tell her where she was.

The space below her was full of candles, yet everything remained dim. Leah saw furniture and other things, telling her that somebody lived here. She could not see the blond man anywhere, so she started to creep down the stairs. She shivered and rubbed her arms lightly, having lost her robe in her room at one point.

She saw a ledge leading behind the tall wall that looked promising, and hoped she could make her way over to it without being seen. Leah got to the bottom, her bare feet already numb from the cold rock. She straightened a bit, trying to see everywhere at once.

"Good evening my dear," The Phantom said from behind her. "I see you are awake and well."

Leah spun around, almost tripping in her haste to back away from him. "Well!" She cried. "If you call being hit into unconsciousness and dragged off to God knows where, well, then yes, I suppose I am well."

"I do apologize for the force, my sweet, but it was needed." He sighed as if dealing with a troublesome child. "You were being most uncooperative."

"Hmpf," Leah mumbled, looking around for something else to use as a weapon. "I wonder why."

The Phantom took a step closer, and seeing the look on her face, did not take any more. "We got off to a bad start," he said apologetically.

"I should say so," Leah said, her fear fading away under the flames of anger.

"Please dearest, I am trying to fix things between us." He held out his hands to her entreatingly.

"There is nothing between us you maniac!" Leah cried. "And stop calling me dear! I want nothing to do with you!"

"Leah, you are not helping. I can be quite charming if you would let me." He took another step towards her.

"Yes, striking and kidnapping a helpless woman is very charming. Why did I not see that before?" Leah said sarcastically.

The Phantom sighed, seeing he was getting nowhere with her. "I see that I will have to slide gracefully into your life, opposed to just barging in. I can help you, my sweet, I can show you how it is to feel such love. Perhaps next time we meet you will be willing to love me as I love you."

"There will not be a next time," she said, foolishly turning her back to him. "I can assure you of that."

Before she knew it, he rushed forward, striking her near the temple again. And again, Leah's world grew dark.

* * *

Madame Giry watched as Jim paced the length of her office, his angry strides contradicting his seemingly calm face. Finally he stopped, staring at her. Leah had been missing for a few hours, and the passing time was not improving his temper.

"Who was that man you made Leah meet?" He asked her and she winced slightly.

"He," she hesitated. "He is the one they call the Opera Ghost."

"What?" Jim all but yelled. "And you help him?"

She looked down at her hands. "He pays me well to take care of the things he cannot."

"Does he pay you well enough to let him abduct girls from under your care?"

She looked up at him, eyes defiant. "He was not supposed to take her away! He knows I would not permit it."

"Yes," Jim scorned. "I see that he listens to you very well," he said and she flushed. "How does he get around this place?"

"I do not know, Monsieur," she said honestly. "He leaves me notes and letters in my office, I rarely see him anywhere."

"Well the two of us are going to go back to Leah's room and find out where he went," he said, his voice tight with anger. "We are going to find her, before she comes to any harm. And if she is harmed," he threatened quietly. "He will pay with his life."

* * *

Madame Giry followed Jim back to Leah's dressing room. They had locked the door when they had left, so nobody else could get in and tamper with anything.

Jim unlocked the door and walked into the dark room. He immediately lit the small lamp near the door and went around lighting candles. He bit the inside of his cheek, something was different. Something had been changed.

"Someone has been here," he said to the ballet mistress, still at the door. "Somebody has come here after we left."

Jim looked around warily, thankful the room was small enough to see everything in it. He looked to the curtained bed and narrowed his eyes. Somebody had closed the curtains, he thought. They were open before.

He walked to them slowly, motioning for Madame Giry to remain silent. He stepped lightly across the wooden floor, keeping his footfalls silent.

Jim raised his hands and gently grabbed a curtain in each one. In one quick movement he jerked them wide open.

"Leah!" he cried.

The dancer was sprawled across the bed as if she had been thrown there. She was lying on her side, her tied wrists keeping her from lying flat on her stomach. Her ankles were tied roughly together as well and her night clothes were damp and a bit dirty.

Jim reached gently forward and brushed her hair away from her face, wincing at her bruises. There was a lump near one temple and her bottom lip was split open. He sighed in relief though, to see she was breathing normally.

"Is she – " Madame Giry started, but Jim cut her off.

"She will be fine." He said. "You should leave."

"But," she protested, and again he would not let her speak.

"I will take care of her," he said, overriding her objection. "You have done quite enough already."

He listened as she stood silent for a moment, then she turned and left the room, closing the door behind her. Jim turned back to the unconscious young woman. He carefully untied her limbs, not wanting her to wake up bound.

"Leah," he said softly, shaking her shoulder a bit. "Leah dear heart, I need you to wake."

After a few minutes of coaxing, Leah began to rouse, and Jim prepared himself.

"Leah?" He asked in a quiet voice. "Are you all right?"

"Jim?" Her voice was very quiet. "Jim?"

"It is all right, I am here," he said and put a hand on her arm.

"Jim," she said shakily and began to cry. He gathered her into his arms and rocked her back and forth as she sobbed into his chest.

"Oh Leah," he whispered into her hair. "I am so sorry I was not here. I was not here to protect you." He cursed himself inwardly as she shivered against him, tears pouring down her cheeks.

She cried herself out eventually, but stayed in his arms, feeling safe in his embrace. She clutched at his shirt with one hand, and dried her face with the other. "It's okay," she whispered, her throat sore from tears. "It is not your fault Jim. He waited until you left."

He shook his head. "I should not have left," he said sadly.

Leah chuckled lowly and sat up so she could look into his face. "What are you supposed to do, sit in my room every time I am there to make sure he leaves me alone?"

His mouth curled in a bit of a smile, then faded to seriousness once more. "Did he harm you?" He asked.

Leah sighed and touched her face gently. "He hit me. A few times. But no, not in the sense you mean."

"Where did he take you?" He asked, tightening his arms around her.

"I don't know. Underground. There was water everywhere, and it had that damp smell to it." Leah shivered, remembering something he had said before knocking her out again. "He is going to come back," she whispered. "He is not going to leave me alone."

"I will not let him take you," he said fiercely. "He will have to go through me."

Leah leaned her head back onto his chest, desperately wanting to believe his words.

* * *

The next day Jim woke Leah early. He told her to dress in her warm clothing and meet him down in the stables.

"Why?" She asked, still half asleep. "Where are we going?"

"I spoke with the managers this morning and they gave you the day off. I am taking you away from the city for the day. Now get dressed," he said, sounding in high spirits.

He closed the door and Leah rolled out of bed and shakily made her way over to her small closet. She dressed quickly and splashed cold water on her face, waking herself up completely.

Leah wrapped her cloak around her shoulders and hurried out of the room. Outside the air was cold and she could see her breath freeze into mist. She looked around for Jim, but did not see him until the carriage pulled out of the stable building. He pulled the horses to a stop in front of her.

"Your ride, my lady," he said, taking her hand and helping her into the open carriage.

Once she was settled, Jim clucked to the horses and they pulled away from the Opera House. They passed through the loud streets, Leah shying away from the noise. Jim noticed her discomfort and shook the reins, urging the horses to go faster. Not soon enough for Leah, they left the city, and the noise, behind them.

Leah felt herself relaxing, the quiet calm of the snow covered trees and hills lightening her mood. She sighed and leaned deeper into the bench, pulling her cloak tighter around herself. She looked over at her driver and saw that he also looked much more relaxed. Leah frowned, feeling guilty for affecting Jim like this. He did not deserve to suffer because of her. She did not deserve his careful concern.

They rode on for close to an hour, turning off onto a smaller track under the trees. They went slower, the track they were on was much less used than the bigger road ways. Eventually they came to a break in the trees, a small, open water lake breaking through the forest. The horses pulled the carriage off of the road, cutting their own path through the light snow.

Jim pulled the two mares to a stop and jumped lightly from the carriage. He unhitched the horses and hobbled them, letting them wander and graze at the trees. Leah sat and looked out at the glittering water, the only sounds were the splashes of fish in the lake and the peaceful horse noises coming from behind her.

Leah closed her eyes and revelled in the near silence. She had not realized how much the hectic atmosphere of the theatre was weighing down on her until she was away from it.

Jim stepped back into the coach, sitting in the roomier back seat. Leah climbed over to sit across from him. He pulled a thick blanket over their legs and lifted the wicker basket onto the seat next to him. Still without a word, he handed her a thick wooden mug and poured still-hot tea from a canteen. They shared a loaf of warm bread, a chunk of cheese and slices of the stringy roast from the night before.

A while later, Jim broke the silence. "How are you doing?" He asked.

"Much better," she told him. "I needed a break. It was a good idea to come out here."

Jim toyed with a crust of bread. "Why do you stay at the Opera?" He finally asked. "Nothing is easy on you there, everything and everyone is demanding on your time and energy. Why do you stay there?"

Leah looked surprised at the question. "It is my home," she said simply, shrugging her shoulders.

"You have only been there a short time over a year," he reminded her. "Surely you can find somewhere else to work."

Leah shook her head. "No, you do not understand," she said. "It is my home." She looked down at her hands. "My mother was the Prima Ballerina, at the Opera House."

"The Opera House?" He repeated. "You mean the one we work at now?"

Leah nodded. "Years ago, when the major part of performances were the ballets, not the operas. She is the reason performers are not allowed to associate with patrons outside of the Opera."

Jim raised his eyebrow in silent question.

"She and one of the patrons saw each other regularly. It went on for about a year until the managers put a stop to it."

"Why," Jim asked. "What happened?"

"I happened," Leah said sheepishly. "When they found out my mother was pregnant, they wanted to fire her. But she was their star, and my father offered to pay them extra and leave. Within the next week he was gone to London. My mother remained at the Opera House and they kept her secluded until I came around. I was born in one of the dressing rooms."

"Really?" Jim refilled their mugs. "Did you stay at the Opera House?"

"I had to, I had nowhere else to go. I grew up in the Opera, my friends were the stagehands and my teacher, the ballet mistress and her apprentice, Madame Giry. I played with the sets and costumes until I grew old enough to begin practicing."

"How old were you then?" He asked, playing with a bit of her cloak.

"Eight," Leah said.

"Isn't that rather young? I usually hear of girls beginning when they are around twelve."

Leah shrugged. "I had nothing better to do."

They sat in silence for a moment, sipping from their mugs. A few solitary winter birds flapped across the lake, but otherwise the water and surrounding field was quiet. Leah breathed in the cold air and smiled a little.

"What did you do then?" Jim prompted her.

Leah set down her mug and hid her hands under her cloak to warm them. "I stayed at the Opera until, until my mother died." She looked down and away. "She was caught outside in a storm one night. She got sick and…did not get better."

Jim put his arm around her and drew her close. "I'm sorry," he said quietly and she shook her head.

"I was only fourteen, so they sent me to live with my father in England."

"But you did not know him," Jim said, startled. "Why would they send you to him?"

"He was my only family left," she explained. "They did not need another young ballerina around and wanted to get rid of me."

"How was London?"

Leah shook her head again and tucked her feet under the blanket. "It was not home. I did not like it. I did not know my father and he did not know what to do with me. When he learned that I was a dancer, he sent me to singing lessons, to go along with the ballet, he said." Leah chuckled humourlessly. "All that time he went to watch my mother and he did not pay attention enough to know that ballets do not have singing. But to keep him happy I went, and my voice turned out better than I would have thought.

"I only stayed there until I was old enough to not need a guardian anymore. My father was not used to having a young girl around the house and we did not get along very well. I came back here as soon as I could. The Opera was under new management and they had no problem letting me come back." Leah blinked, clearing her eyes. "But now that I've babbled on for how long, what about you? Did you grow up here?"

Jim swallowed. "Yes, I grew up here as well, all my life. I have traveled some, but Paris always drew me back."

"You traveled?" She asked him. "Your family must have quite a bit of money to send you places. I saved from the day I got to London until I could leave. And it took four years before I had enough."

"My family did have some money yes," Jim admitted. "But I left my home a long time ago. Just as you did not get along with your father, I did not get along with my family. I separated myself from my parents ten years ago."

"Ten!" Leah straightened to look at him. "But you were only fifteen then! How did you survive?"

Jim shrugged. "I worked. Most places had need of a young pair of legs to run errands. Once I saved up enough money I would go to somewhere else, but eventually I came back. I began working at the Opera House about a year before you came." He shrugged again. "There is not much to tell," he said.

Leah thought he looked a little uncomfortable and dropped the subject, not wanting to ruin the day.

Soon after they left the carriage and walked through the snow, watching the lake and keeping an eye on the horses. They had made a large circle, tracing the water's edge and then moving into the trees on their way back.

They broke out into the field again and Leah let Jim get a bit ahead of her. She bent and scooped up a handful of snow, happy she had remembered her mittens.

"Where did you go?" Jim asked while turning. As soon as he was facing her Leah let her snow fly, striking him in the chest.

He looked down at the snow dripping from his cloak, and looked back up at her. "It's like that is it?" He asked, eyebrow raised.

She started to run as he bent down, giving him a wide berth. She soon found out that it was difficult to run through light fluffy snow and Jim caught up to her quickly, announcing his presence with a mass of snow colliding into her back.

Leah took a handful of snow in each mitten as she ran, laughing. She lobbed them back over her head in Jim's general direction. She grinned, hearing both strike with a satisfying thud.

Jim growled and jumped at her. They fell into the snow, Jim pulling Leah on top of him to cushion her impact. They struggled for a while, laughing, Leah trying to fight free and Jim making sure she did not succeed.

After a while Leah gave up. She looked down at Jim, snow caught in her hair and eyelashes, cheeks rosy from the cold and exertions. Jim's breath caught in his throat and he stilled. She had been unhappy for so long, and seeing her happy enough to laugh and play in the snow was like seeing spring after a long and dark winter.

Leah caught onto his shift of mood and then realized that she was lying on top of him. But instead of pushing away she moved a bit closer, thinking she was reading his expression right. Their faces shifted closer together and Leah's heart began to beat faster. They had not kissed since the play and Leah could not deny that she was rather looking forward to it.

Leah half closed her eyes and waited for his lips to come into contact with hers. But the kiss did not come. Leah looked up at him, seeing a brief flash of indecision and ill at ease pass over his face. It was gone before Leah could decide if she had actually seen it. Jim shoved a handful of snow down the back of her neck and she yelped, starting up another snow fight

Eventually they made their way back to the carriage. The day was starting to grow late and while Leah was dreading the return, it did not diminish the joy she felt from her one day of freedom. She was damp everywhere from the snow, and very cold, but she had loved every minute.

Jim drove them back to the Opera House as the sun began to set. He helped her down from the carriage near the main doors and kept her hand in his. He bent towards her and Leah felt her excitement return. He kissed her briefly on the cheek, avoiding her slightly puckered lips. "I will see you tomorrow," he said and leapt up into the carriage and drove away before she could even thank him.

Leah's smile disappeared and her excitement faded into confusion. Why did he not want to kiss her? She wondered. If he had written to her, telling her how much he cared for her, why was he backing away now? Leah frowned, pulling her cloak tighter around her. Perhaps he regretted writing the letter now, and did not care for her as he once had. Maybe she had turned out like the other ballerinas he disliked.

Disappointment rose in her chest and she trudged her way up to her room. As she was staring down at the floor, she did not know there was someone standing in front of her until a pair of booted feet came into her line of vision. She looked up into Victor's anxious face and repressed a sigh. "Can I help you Victor?" She asked, not hiding the irritation in her voice.

"I need to speak with you," he said. "Do you have a moment?"

The genuine pain in his voice struck a chord in Leah's heart, and softening her tone she replied; "Yes, I do."

Relief swept over his face and he led her to an empty room, not far from the hallway. Leah walked through the open door and Victor came in behind her, closing it with a soft click. He turned to her and Leah was surprised to see the hint of tears in his hazel eyes. She pushed away her dislike for him for a moment, alarmed at his distress.

"Victor, whatever is the matter?" She asked, concerned.

"Leah," he said, his voice shaky. He took a step towards her and took one of her hands. "I cannot bear this any longer. It pains me whenever I look at you and you return my look with nothing but anger and hurt. Do you hate me that much that you cannot even bear to look at me without contempt?"

"Oh Victor," she said softly and pulled away from him, finding a crate to sit upon. "I liked you just fine until you started plotting with Carlotta."

Victor dropped to rest on his knees in front of the crate, looking up at her. "Leah I tried to explain, it was all Carlotta's doing. She hates you and wanted to use me to get back at you. I am still rather new here, and I cannot afford to be on Carlotta's bad side. But I shouldn't have listened to her!" He all but shouted. "Oh Leah, I wish I could take it all back, but I cannot. The most I can do now is beg your forgiveness for my foolish actions." He took her hands again. "Please, can you find it within your heart to forgive me?"

The look on his face and the tone in which he spoke convinced her far more than his words. She did not want to be the cause of his unhappiness. She relented, "I think I can Victor," she said, and he closed his eyes and rested his forehead against his knee. Doubt prickled at the edge of her mind, but she ignored it. The man was obviously in pain, she did not want to harm anyone.

"Thank you," he said quietly. "I know I damaged what there was between us, but I swear Leah, I will do everything I can for you to regain your trust in me."

"Perhaps next time you can warn me before Carlotta's plots include me," Leah said dryly.

Victor stood, drawing Leah to her feet as well. She looked away as he wiped moisture from his eyes. She turned back to him when he spoke. "Of course, my lady. You can be sure that I will never participate in her plans again."

He tucked her hand into his elbow and they walked out into the hallway. Victor offered to take her to her room and she agreed, having missed supper and no appetite. On their way up, Leah looked longingly towards the dormitories, wishing she was back in the crowded room. Sure there was no privacy and sometimes the girls were too loud and irritating, but she never felt alone there. She sighed unthinkingly.

"What is the matter?" Victor asked her.

"Nothing," she said. "I just miss my friends."

"But you see them every day!" He exclaimed.

Leah shook her head. "You would not understand. I lived in the chorus, ate and slept with the chorus, practiced and performed with the girls. Now I am off by myself and I can feel the difference." She shrugged. "It's no matter. I'm sure I will get used to it," she said, ending the conversation.

The hallway to her room seemed unnaturally long and Leah wondered why she was given the absolute last one. There were plenty of open rooms a lot closer than hers. Leah led the way and stopped at her door, hoping he did not want to come in.

"So this is where they put you," Victor said, looking back down the long hall. "Rather far walk, don't you think?"

Leah chuckled. "Yes, a far walk indeed." She gently pulled her arm from his grasp.

"Well," he said, a bit awkwardly. "I shall see you tomorrow then? Will you be practising tomorrow?"

"I will be, yes. I was given the day off today and needed some time away from the Opera House." Leah turned to face him, leaning against her door.

"I had noticed that you were not around today, where did you go?" He asked.

"Jim took me for a carriage ride outside the city. I really needed the peace and quiet."

Victor frowned slightly. "Jim eh?" He said quietly. Leah raised her eyebrows, silently challenging him to question her association with the stagehand. Though she may have forgiven him, she would not put up with any kind of jealousy from him.

The Tenor saw her look and cleared his throat. "Er yes, that's good that he was able to help you out then."

"Yes it was," she said. "Goodnight Victor." She opened the door and heard him say goodnight quietly before she closed the solid wood in between them.

Leah pressed her back against the door and surveyed the room. Nothing was out of place and nothing had been added to her room. Leah decided it was safe enough for the night. She wearily swapped her clothing for a nightdress and climbed into her uncomfortably wide bed. Pushing away her troublesome thoughts, she fell asleep quickly.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

The next morning Leah woke early. She had actually slept well the night before and felt ready for the day's work ahead of her. Throwing a robe over her shoulders and wincing at the cold floor, she washed up before pulling on her practice tights.

Shivering in the cold air, she tied a sweater on over her outfit and left her room, heading towards the kitchens where she knew it was warm. Leah met Angie on her way down and her friend smiled. "Morning Leah," she said cheerfully.

"Good morning Angeline," she replied.

"How was your day yesterday?" Angie asked slyly and Leah raised her eyebrow at her. "Oh Leah, of course I know. Both you and Jim were excused from work and one of the stable hands saw you getting into a carriage with him."

Leah shrugged and told her about the day before. "So what is the plan for today?" She asked after she had finished.

"We start productions today. This time we are performing The Twelve Dancing Princesses ballet. Once everybody is finished eating, Madame Giry will be telling us our parts."

They stepped through the kitchen doors and Leah sighed as the heat hit her. They sat at the end of a long table and served themselves their meal. Leah wrapped her hands around her hot mug of tea gratefully and tried not to roll her eyes as Angie slipped an extra oatcake onto Leah's plate when she thought Leah was not looking.

Once they were finished, they headed down to the stage, Leah concealing her not-empty plate. Before they reached the large room, however, they heard the angry voice of the Opera's star.

"Is it not early for her to be up already?" Leah asked. "And angry as well? She usually waits until noon before working up a temper like that."

Angie shrugged. "Let's go see."

They snuck onto the stage unnoticeably to see Carlotta yelling at the managers with all the power of her mighty lungs. Leah could not make out any words, just a stream of half-Italian curses.

"What's going on?" Leah whispered to one of the twins.

"Carlotta will not be playing the character she wanted to," she replied. "And like every other time something does not go her way, she's pulling a fit."

"Have they read out the parts yet?" Angie asked, coming up behind them, and the small blonde girl shook her head.

"No, but Carlotta would know her part before anyone else."

Meanwhile, center stage, Carlotta had returned to a recognizable language. "I will not play second fiddle to a usurping little wench!" She was screaming. "I will be given the lead part or I will never set foot in this opera again!"

"Señora," one of the managers said soothingly. "This is a ballet, and in the silent performances, looks mean everything. How would it look if you were to play the youngest princess, when all the rest of the princesses cast are younger than you? Out of all twelve, you are the eldest, it would not appear right if you were the youngest girl and Mademoiselle Bourdeaux the oldest. She is noticeably younger than you, Madame."

Carlotta's face froze at his awkward words and Madame Giry took over, speaking quieter than the loud managers.

"Madame," she said softly. "For just this one ballet, appearances mean everything. And if you were to let Leah keep the role, it will show your dearest fans just how generous and fair you are, and it will make them want to come back to see you again, in the lead role. It will be better for you to let the managers have the ballet the way they wish…" Madame Giry drew Carlotta away from the crowd, speaking into her ear. Carlotta's face had lost the boiling fury and now wore thoughtful, calculating look.

As they passed by, Leah ducked behind Angie, not wanting the Prima Donna to see her and rage out again.

The manager straightened himself out and cleared his throat. "Um, yes, well then. The cast list is as follows…"

He read out the short list of names, Leah obviously the youngest princess, and Victor obviously the gardener that falls in love with her. To Angie's delight, she would be playing one of the princesses as well.

Madame Giry came back to the stage, minus the irritable Soprano. She gathered those playing the princesses and main male parts, and sent the rest to the conductor. They would be dancing the single chorus piece and did not need as much instruction.

The ballet mistress informed them that they would begin learning their parts the next day, today they would go through the measuring process again to start with the costume-making. Once Madame Giry had taken measurements and written them down, she sent the princesses to mend other costumes and the men to some other chore.

The girls walked over to the usual pile of costumes and Leah wondered if so many things were damaged over the course of a performance, or if Madame Giry wrecked them on purpose so the chorus girls were not idle.

Leah and Angie settled against one of the walls, their usual sewing spot, and picked up their very familiar needles and set to work. Out of the corner of her eye, Leah watched Jim working with the other stagehands. He seemed to be in a good mood, laughing and joking with the men, but keeping quiet enough to please the stern conductor. Every so often, Jim would glance Leah's way, but Leah would quickly focus her eyes on her work, and missed his fond gaze.

Somebody plunked down on the stage between Leah and Angie, and she turned to see Victor. "Congratulations, ladies," he said. "I heard what parts you will be playing. Although I must say I am not surprised," he said charmingly and winked at Angie. Angie's face remained blank so Victor turned to Leah.

"Why thank you Victor," she said, scowling a bit at Angie. "I would congratulate you as well, but who else would have gotten the lead role?"

He grinned at her. "And it is my luck," he said, leaning over so that only she could hear him. "That you are to be playing the youngest princess. I will not find it hard to perform the scene where I fall in love with you." He picked up her hand and kissed the back of it, before getting up and walking away.

Leah watched him go, frowning a bit, and without thinking about it, wiped the back of her hand on her skirt.

"Leah!" Angie whispered furiously. "What was all that about? I thought you hated him!"

The dancer looked over to the group of stagehands and saw Jim watching the retreating Victor with cold, hard eyes. "I do not hate him," Leah said, turning back to her friend. "He came and apologized to me last night."

"And you believed him?" Angie demanded.

"Yes, I did," she saw the look on Angie's face and continued. "I believe that he is sorry," she said. "But that does not make me stupid. I do not trust him like I once did, and he knows it. So relax, everything is going to be fine."

* * *

Later that night, in her big, lonely room, Leah sat at the small vanity, a small framed picture in her hands. She stared at the picture but her eyes were not focused and her mind drifted. She remembered a time when she was still a child, playing ballerina in her mother's room. She remembered the love and admiration she felt for her beautiful mother and the love that was returned to her. If Leah concentrated hard enough she could still smell the stage makeup that the Opera House had stopped using years ago.

A knock at the door interrupted her train of thought and she called out distractedly. "Who is it?"

"It's me," Jim said through the thick wood.

Leah smiled. "Then come in! The door's unlocked."

The door opened and Jim stepped through, closing it behind him. "You really should keep this locked, you know." He said.

"Why?" Leah asked, his words chasing away her remembered feelings of safety.

"He might come back," Jim said, referring to the Phantom and walked towards her.

Leah snorted. "And do you think a locked door will stop him?" She put down the picture and stood up, hearing her joints crack.

"It would make me feel better," Jim said. "Locked doors can keep out many of those who are unwanted."

Leah raised her eyebrow, translating his words easily. 'The lock will keep Victor out,' was what he actually meant. From spending so much time with Jim, Leah knew that when he was angry or upset, it was hard for him to address an issue directly. That and he never said Victor's name if he could help it.

"Yes," she agreed. "But locks can also keep out those who are wanted." She looked up at him and his mouth twisted, trying to hold back a grin. He gave up and chuckled a bit, walking away to seat himself on the small cushioned bench near the bed. Leah sat back down at the vanity, facing him.

"Was he bothering you today?" He asked her, serious again.

Leah shook her head. "No, he is all right. I forgave him yesterday."

Jim raised his eyebrow, his action much more effective than all of Angie's angry words. Leah leaned forward, resting her elbows on her dark brown skirt. She explained what she had to Angie, adding; "I am an actress Jim. I know that it is very difficult, near impossible, to act out the emotion in his eyes yesterday. I believe that he is genuinely sorry."

"Of course he is sorry," Jim said. "He could not get back onto your good side without being sorry first."

"Oh Jim," Leah sighed. "He was my friend for some time, and I have to admit that I missed it. I would like him to be my friend again, but he knows that I do not trust him as I once did."

"That's good," Jim muttered. His tone grew tight, as if he was fighting back anger. "Is that all you and he are interested in? Friendship?"

Leah clenched her teeth together, not wanting to shout. "It is all I am interested in. I do not care if he wants more."

"Hmpf," Jim grunted and Leah stood up and paced over to him. She held back her urge to shake the truth into him.

"Dammit Jim!" She cursed. "I would like to have a couple friends around this place, if that is alright with you," she added sarcastically.

"And what am I?" He asked, his voice low. He remained seated, glaring up at her with his arms crossed.

"I had hoped you were more than just a friend," she said very quietly and turned her back to him. She heard him stand up and she took a few steps away.

Leah put her arms around her chest and hugged her arms, feeling a large weight on her shoulders. She still did not know how Jim felt for her, and the uncertainty was discouraging.

"I hope so too," she thought she heard him say. Without another sound, he stepped up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. "I'm sorry Leah," he said into her hair. "I do not know why I said that. I do not like him and I trust him less."

Leah leaned back against his chest. "Victor will not hurt me again. I will not let him."

"Were there any surprises in your room today?" Jim asked, changing the subject.

Leah shook her head. "Nothing."

"I am going to stop by every night to check your room, if that is alright with you." She nodded and he added, "I want you to lock your door too."

"I would appreciate the company," she said, half-closing her eyes and resting her head against him.

He cradled her for a moment, but moved before she dozed off on her feet. She waited near the door as he went around the room, checking for anything suspicious. It was a small room and there was only the one way in, so it did not take long. Once he was done he nodded to Leah and walked over to her. "Lock the door once I'm gone," he said. "I will come back tomorrow morning to take you down to the kitchens."

"Are you sure that is necessary?" Leah asked him, although she was glad he mentioned it.

"I do not want you to be alone in this building. Not with the Phantom, or whoever he is, wandering around." He rubbed her shoulders and arms gently. "During the day you are surrounded by people, but early morning and late at night, you have to walk this long hallway by yourself. You will not be harmed again Leah, I will not let him."

Him the Phantom or him as in Victor, Leah wondered, before saying a brief goodnight.

* * *

Preparations went by very quickly, and before Leah knew it, the day of the ballet had arrived. Leah and the eleven other Princesses waited in one of the wings, all dressed in variations of purple; Carlotta in a soft mauve and Leah in dark violet.

The curtains parted and the audience applauded. The Princesses danced out onto the stage as the music started and the narrator began his song. Leah was last in line and danced more energetically than the rest, revealing her as the youngest. Again she was under the spell of the music. Every night they performed Leah understood why she was doing this. There was nothing like dancing to a wonderful orchestra, all done up in a beautiful costume, make-up and hair. Even rehearsing was nothing like it.

Leah stood off to one side of the stage, pretending to be occupied as Victor the gardener danced. He wandered about the stage as if he was tending to a garden. He stood up and paused dramatically, seeing her standing there. The Princess did not notice him and continued to fiddle with her basket. She started to wander gracefully across the stage, still not noticing the gardener as he followed behind her.

Eventually the Princess left the stage and the gardener whirled around and expressed the joy he felt for seeing the love of his life.

The ballet carried on and the story neared the end. The ballroom piece, set in the castle off the underground lake was wonderful, many couples of dancers all whirling as one. The gardener held the youngest Princess closely as they danced, his love for her was plain for all to see.

The ending came quickly, the last scene finishing with the king looking fondly at his youngest daughter and the handsome gardener. The eleven older Princesses all with a young Prince at their side were surrounding the three in the middle. They froze in a finishing pose and the music's song faded to a stop. The music's end seemed to signal to the audience and they began to applaud.

Leah blinked and her head cleared. The curtain call was over and Leah was waiting for Jim near the right wing of the stage. She barely remembered the last few minutes and she shook her head, rubbing her temples.

A hand took hold of her own and Leah smiled, turning to look into the beautiful blue eyes of the stagehand. But instead of blue, the eyes were hazel. Victor smiled down at her and gripped her hand tightly, rubbing her palm with his fingers. He leaned down to whisper to her when Leah heard a voice from behind her. "Leah?"

She turned, avoiding Victor's too-near face and looked into the eyes she had been looking for. Leah pulled her hand away from Victor's and took a step closer to Jim.

"Ready?" Jim asked her and she nodded. He held out his arm and Leah took it gratefully. With an almost-grin, he nodded to the Tenor and led Leah away. Once they were away from the noise, Jim spoke again. "Would you care to come to dinner with me? If you are not too tired, that is."

Leah smiled and squeezed his arm gently. "I would love to."

He smiled this time and told her, "I'll take you to your room and you can get changed."

"What, you do not want me wearing this?" Leah teased, talking about her very tight violet bodice and wispy sheer skirt.

"As much as I like to see you in something like that, I do not want the other diners to share it with me," he said, making her blush.

They reached her room and Leah hurried inside, while Jim waited just outside her door. She peeled herself out of her tights and quickly scrubbed off her stage makeup. She reapplied more natural looking colours and dressed herself in a long and simple green evening dress. Leah pulled on her rarely used fancy boots and small gloves and clipped her dark cloak over her shoulders. Having no time she simply let her hair down, falling in soft curls after being twisted up in place all day.

She was back out the door less than fifteen minutes after she went in. Jim was already dressed for going out, so they headed towards the main doors without another stop. A carriage was waiting for them outside, a fancy closed-top one and Jim helped her inside, following closely behind.

"Did you hire this carriage?" Leah asked him once they had begun rolling.

Jim nodded.

"You shouldn't have," she said, surprised. "The Opera has carriages for our uses in the stables."

Jim shrugged. "I thought it more appropriate to hire a coach and a driver when accompanying a Lady to dinner."

Leah sighed. "Oh Jim, I am not a Lady and you know it."

Jim simply raised his eyebrows and remained silent. The drive to the restaurant was a short one and Leah took Jim's arm again once they were out of the carriage. The inside of the building was small, the tables as well, none were for more than three or four people. Most diners were couples and from their dress, Leah thought that many of them had just come from the Opera House as well.

Jim led her to a small table near one side of the restaurant. They had barely sat down before a well-dressed waiter, not just a serving girl, came over to the table. Jim ordered them each a glass of wine and the man disappeared.

"Have you ever been here before?" He asked her.

"Of course not," she said quietly. "I have never had enough money to eat in a place like this. How are we going to afford this?"

"That is not something for you to worry about," Jim told her. "Just sit back and enjoy your first dinner out with an admirer of your performances."

Leah smiled and bit back a retort. She sipped at the wine the waiter had brought and looked over the menu in front of her. She had no idea what to eat. In the rare times the chorus girls were allowed to go out into the city for the evening, they went to a tavern that had one choice or at the most, two. There were at least a dozen choices on the thick paper to choose from.

Sensing her discomfort, Jim reached over and plucked the menu from her hands. "Would you mind if I ordered for us? I know what is good around here, and what is not," he said quietly and Leah laughed softly.

"Please do," she said.

The waiter came back shortly and Jim ordered dinner for the two of them. They chatted about nothing in particular while waiting for their food, Leah was becoming entranced by the atmosphere around them. There was a man near the fireplace playing softly on a violin, candles at every table instead of lanterns on the walls. The heat in the room was high and making Leah drowsy, adding to her enchanted state. She stared into Jim's blue eyes, darkened to a near violet in the candlelight. Jim stared back at her intently and she felt her heart fluttering. Her mouth went dry and she sipped at her wine again, needing an excuse to shift her gaze.

Their food arrived shortly and Leah was delighted to see that Jim had ordered them each the chicken plate which had half a baked potato and a scoop of pasta in a creamy sauce along with the lightly herbed chicken breast. The dancers were not allowed things like pasta or much white bread, Madame Giry had them eating mostly stringy beef and pork and lots of vegetables.

Leah looked up at Jim, who was grinning at her face. "You are bad," she said mischievously. "Madame Giry will not be happy with me."

"I will not tell her if you do not," he said, matching her tone.

The food was wonderful, Leah ate quickly, she had been too nervous to eat most of the day and her stomach was reminding her that it was still there. It seemed that as soon as they were finished, the waiter came back, this time holding two small plates, each holding a fat slice of what looked like cherry pie. And surprisingly enough, Leah ate every bite of it.

Once they were finished they sat at their small table, sipping tea and relaxing in a state of comfortable fullness. The number of diners had gradually lowered until there were only four other people in the restaurant other than Leah and Jim. With their absence the room was quieter and a little dimmer, more private.

Jim got up and strolled over to the discreet bar, and the rather large man behind it. Leah could not hear what they were saying, but she saw Jim drop a number of coins into the man's upturned palm. They spoke amicably for a few minutes and Leah's attention wavered. She felt her eyes wanting to close and blinked hard, sitting up straighter to try and keep herself awake.

Leah drained her tea and heard footsteps signalling Jim's return. He was holding their cloaks and as Leah stood, he placed hers over her shoulders and fastened the clasp. "Ready to go?" He asked, while putting on his own thick cloak. Leah nodded and they headed towards the door.

"Come back again soon Jim!" The barman, the owner of the restaurant, called out. And winking to Leah, he added, "And feel free to bring any of your girlfriends along too!"

"Er, thank you Paul," Jim said quickly and they hurried out the door. He ushered her into the carriage and Leah noticed that it was snowing lightly outside. The driver clucked to the horses and they pulled the carriage in the direction of the Opera House.

Leah frowned in the dim carriage, and wanting to ask Jim about his other girlfriends he brought to dinner. But she forced herself to say "Thank you for dinner Jim," softly instead.

"You're welcome, my dear," he said, just as softly.

Leah spent the trip almost aching to question Jim, to interrogate him about what the man meant by 'any of your girlfriends'. But she clenched her teeth, reminding herself that Jim did not belong to her, she was not sure what she was to him. While he was much more than a friend, she was not sure what that made him. Sometimes he acted like she was just a friend or acquaintance, and sometimes he was so close to her that he was more like a beau or even husband. So Leah could do nothing but put a clamp on her jealousy, and not ruin the night by giving it voice.

They arrived at her home and Leah climbed out of the carriage, not wanting to wait for Jim to assist her. Once they were free of it, Jim tossed the driver a small bag and the man drove away. Leah climbed a few of the steps leading to the door and looked back to Jim so that now she was the same height.

"You do not have to worry about escorting me to my room tonight," Leah told him.

"Leah," Jim started and she cut him off.

"No, Jim. I will not have you walking all the way to my room and back out here. There is no need, I will be fine." She smiled, trying to reassure him. "Please, Jim, do not worry. I will see you tomorrow morning?"

Jim sighed. "All right then, if that is what you wish. Be careful," he said. Jim leaned forward and kissed her lightly on the cheek. Leah almost shouted in exasperation that is he wanted to kiss her, to just go for it and do it where it counts, but again, she kept her mouth closed.

"Until tomorrow Leah," he said.

"Goodnight Jim," she replied and turned, climbing the rest of the steps.

* * *

The Opera was dark and eerie at night. Only one out of five candles were lit and some of those were out from the breeze that drifted through the halls. Leah stuck to the better lit areas, unreasonable fear beating at the back of her mind. Behind her, the main door slammed shut again, signalling somebody's leave, or return. The noise echoed through the hallways and the resulting breeze blew out the candle that Leah was presently standing under. She all but ran back to her room, the long shadows and regular night noises chasing her heels.

Her hand shook as she got out her key and fumbled it into the lock. Pushing herself into her room, she quickly turned and locked her door behind her. Feeling the safety of her room, her fear slowly dissipated and she loosened up enough to pull her cloak off and hang it up in her closet. She had left candles lit and the heat soaked into her fear-chilled skin.

Leah pulled off her gloves and walked over to the vanity, wanting to drop them there before going to wash her face. She looked down and her breath caught in her throat, gloves forgotten. There was a small card lying on top of the table, the off-white colour bright against the darker wood.

Leah picked it up in trembling hands, the spiky ink on the front spelling out her name. Taking a deep breath, she turned the card over.

'_You danced beautifully tonight, my sweet,' _it read. _'Though I am sorry I missed seeing you once the performance was over. Where ever did you run off to?_

'_I admit that I am envious, my sweet, as I have the feeling that I am not first in line for your affections. Though I dream of the day when I can finally kiss your beautiful lips. I imagine that you taste like cherries.'_

"Oh God," Leah whispered, nearly dropping the card. He was there, he had seen her, but where? She had not seen him anywhere, and the restaurant was too small for her to not have noticed him there. Bracing herself, she read the rest.

'_I am a jealous man, my dove, and I will not put up with another man taking what is mine. You will send away this stagehand of yours, and the Tenor that follows you with his eyes. If you continue to see them, I will be forced to cut their throats while they sleep. And it will be your fault. But do not fret, I will be seeing you soon. Meanwhile, I wish you roses for dreams. –B.'_

This time Leah did drop the card, noticing for the first time, the vase of roses on the smaller table next to the vanity. They were blood red, so deep they were almost black. There was something stuck in the middle of the bouquet, something pale. She took a wobbly step towards it, then ran to the bathroom, spilling the contents of her stomach into the chamber pot.

Stuck in the middle of the tightly tied dozen roses was a human finger, still dripping blood onto the surrounding red flowers.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

The Opera House performed the ballet again the next night, and if the dancer playing the youngest Princess was dreadfully pale underneath her makeup, it must be due to nervousness. She danced as well as she had the night before, though her face and eyes did not seem to match the joyful, loving steps of her body. But the audience was too far away to see her expression properly and did not think anything was amiss. Those who did were not in any position to ask her about it.

Angie noticed, but she was dancing on the stage as well, and could not ruin the performance. Though she wanted to, for she did not like the look in Leah's eyes at all. Victor noticed, but was also dancing. And of course, Jim noticed, but he was in the audience and was also helpless to do anything about it.

The ballet ended and the guests threw flowers onto the stage along with their happy shouts of congratulations. Leah flinched away from the flowers and left the stage as soon as courtesy permitted. Before she could escape though, Angie caught up with her.

"Leah, are you okay?" She asked, worried. "You look terrible."

Leah opened her mouth to speak, but seeing both Victor and Jim aiming towards her, she shook her head. "Come with me Angie?" She whispered desperately.

Angie nodded and Leah took her arm, dragging her away quickly before either man could reach her. They left the stage area quickly, jogging to put distance between them and anybody else.

"Are we going to your room?" Angie panted behind her.

"No, we are going to our room," Leah replied.

Shortly they arrived in their small attic room and huddled next to the chimney, the attic grew cold in the winter, and they were still in their dancing costumes. Angie bit her lip, watching Leah's hands shake as she held them close to their source of heat. She examined her friend, seeing dark circles under her shiny glazed eyes, as if she had not slept the night before. Leah was skinnier than Angie had ever seen before, and Angie's concern grew.

"Leah, please talk to me," Angie pleaded.

Leah swallowed and looked up into Angie's face. The darker haired dancer winced at the haunted look in their brown depths. "Oh Angie," she said, her face crumpling and she began to cry.

Angie gathered her younger friend to her chest and rocked her, making soothing noises. She let her cry into her shoulder until her sobs stopped and her tears ran dry.

Some time later Leah straightened and finding an old shirt resting on one of the crates, wiped her smeared make up off her face. Angie was watching her expectantly and Leah began to talk.

"You remember that story you told me some time ago?" Leah asked. "About the Phantom?"

"Of course," Angie said.

"I believe you now," Leah said slowly. "Except for the part where Barton killed himself. I know that is not true."

"What? How do you know that?"

"I have met him," Leah said quietly. "And he is very much alive." She went on to explain their first meeting and her journey into the deep basements of the Opera House. She also told her about the many notes and 'gifts' the Phantom had left in her rooms. At that point Angie had gasped and turned an odd shade of green.

"Leah!" Angie said once she had finished. "You have to tell Madame Giry! She will let you move back into the dormitory."

Leah shook her head. "It was Madame Giry who took me to him in the first place. I cannot tell her, she will tell _him_."

"Then tell the managers at least!"

"You know that they will not believe me," Leah said, rubbing her arms to warm them. "They have heard too many ghost stories in this place to believe what I would say."

"Then what are you going to do?" Angie asked.

"I do not know," Leah whispered. "Will you come to my room tonight?" She asked, even quieter. "To check and make sure nothing is there?" Her voice was that of a small child's and Angie wanted to weep at the sound of it.

She managed to choke back her tears. "Of course," she said. "I will take you now."

It was late, and the ballet-goers were long gone by now. The Opera was quiet, but not dark yet, and Angie was thankful for that. She followed Leah to the dancer's small, far away room and opened it with the key Leah handed her. Leah remained by the doorway as Angie went through the room, looking for anything from the man they called the Phantom.

There was nothing that Angie could see and she returned to her friend, huddled against the door frame. "Nothing," she said and Leah nodded.

"He does not usually leave things two nights in a row," she said quietly and Angie frowned.

"How often does he leave things in your room?" She asked.

"Every couple of days since the night of the play," Leah reluctantly admitted.

"Oh dear," Angie said. "We will think of something, do not worry. Maybe we can make up a reason for you to change rooms, or even to come back to the dormitory. Will you be okay here tonight?"

Leah nodded, though she did not feel it. There was nothing she could do and she did not want Angie to worry more than she already was. They said goodnight and Leah closed and locked the door.

She changed into a warm nightgown and crawled into her bed, burrowing under the thick covers so that nothing of her body was showing. Eventually she fell asleep, only to wake every few hours to imagined noises.

* * *

The next morning, the residents of Paris woke to a raging blizzard, signalling the beginning of December. Temperatures dropped substantially and already there was a thick layer of snow on the ground. The strong winds rattled windows and found every crack to blow into buildings, sending people to huddle around their fireplaces.

The managers of the Opera House ordered that no performer was allowed to leave the building unless incredibly important, they did not want anybody getting sick and having to miss out on dancing in the next ballet.

Leah woke early and left her room quickly, the one small window near her bed let in terrible drafts and the sharp iciness of it drove her from her bed.

Again, strangely, Carlotta was up early and pacing the hallways like a caged animal. Though she rarely left the Opera during the winter as she hated the cold, she hated being ordered around even more. Being told she could not go outside, even though she did not want to was more than enough to put her in a bad mood.

Leah had the bad luck to leave her room at the same time Carlotta chose that hallway to storm down. Leah wished she could retreat back into her room, but knew that was out of the question, as the Soprano had already seen her.

"Chorus girl!" She yelled, stomping up to the younger girl, her strong voice echoing through the walls.

"Yes Madame?" Leah asked in a properly respectful voice.

"The servants are busy. Go clean my room," she said, her expression daring her to protest.

"Yes Madame," Leah said, swallowing a sigh.

Carlotta frowned, as if she was disappointed the dancer did not put up a fight. "You better have it spotless by tonight. And if you steal anything…" she did not finish, leaving the threat open-ended.

"Yes Madame," Leah said and followed the hallway a long ways to the bigger, more elaborate dressing rooms. She had never been in the Soprano's room before, but she knew where it was. Every chorus girl learned quickly which room was Carlotta's so that they could stay away from it.

Leah did not want to spend the day cleaning the awful woman's room, but it was probably for the best, she decided. This way she could keep out of the way, and neither Jim nor Victor would find her there. She could not afford to let them find her.

She opened the door and her jaw fell. The room was a mess. It looked like the blizzard outside had somehow found its way inside and wrecked everything that could be wrecked. Tables were knocked over, vases overturned and their flowers everywhere, water soaking into the hardwood floor. Clothing was flung everywhere, the bed sheets were torn off the bed and in a pile on the ground. Pictures and portraits were ripped from the walls, the fixtures ripped out.

Leah sighed, resigning herself to her fate and set to work. She stepped further into the room and turned around in a circle, gauging the damage. She wondered where to begin.

* * *

A very long time later, the Prima Donna swept into the room. The unbroken vases were set upon righted tables and their contents were thrown out. Leah had moved the numerous rugs around so that the water damage was hidden from view. The pictures were lined up against the wall, she had not yet fixed their backings. At the moment, Leah was seated on the floor, sewing a ripped garment back together.

"What?" The Soprano shouted, faking disbelief. "You are not done yet?"

Leah looked up at her and did not say anything.

"Well you are just going to have to come back tomorrow and finish. Now go away," she ordered. "I am tired. I want to go to bed."

Leah stood, a wave of dizziness washing over her. She set the piece of clothing and the needle on the table near the closet and giving the Soprano a small curtsey, left the room quickly. She hurried back to her own room, and without even pausing to change, crawled into her bed and was asleep moments after her head hit the pillow.

The next morning she woke early and hurried down to the kitchens after changing her slept-in uniform for a clean one. She ate a small breakfast quickly and drained a mug of tea before leaving again, this time for Carlotta's room.

She met the Soprano on her way there, and the woman gave her an evil grin that made Leah's insides go cold. Leah stopped by the maids' closet, gathering cleaning supplies.

She opened the door to Carlotta's room and immediately wanted to cry. The room was torn apart. Again. The only thing different from yesterday morning, was there were no flowers anywhere.

Leah bit her lip against her growing anger and began to work as fast as she could, cursing the woman in her mind as she did.

She finished before midnight this time, and wearily left the room, spotless as ordered, before the Soprano could return. She returned her supplies to the closet and made it back to her room, too tired to really notice where she was going. Her hands and fingers were aching from scrubbing and sewing and her back was throbbing.

Leah stumbled into her room and belatedly noticed that she had forgotten to lock it this morning. This was made much more obvious when she saw Angie sitting at the vanity, waiting for her. Angie stood, and picked up a covered basket from the table.

"Hi," she said, holding it out to her. "I brought you some supper."

"Oh, thank you," Leah said, feeling her stomach growl at the sight of it. She pulled another chair over to the table and Angie pulled out a covered plate, along with a mug and a sealed flask. Leah pounced on her dinner hungrily, barely noticing what she was eating.

"Just so you know, Madame Giry knew where you were the last couple of days, so you do not need to worry about missing anything. Carlotta was gloating all day and when you did not show up in the kitchens, or anywhere else for that matter, Madame knew where you were."

Angie poured the liquid into the mug and set it beside her plate. Leah took it and drank almost half of it before noticing it was not tea. She coughed and sputtered and a delightful warmth settled into her stomach. She looked down at the strong wine and back up to her friend, raising her eyebrow questioningly.

"You are going to sleep well tonight," Angie declared, before giving her a small smile and walking into the bathing chamber. Leah heard water falling and smiled herself, content to know that Angie was always around to take care of her and make her eat.

Leah finished her meal quickly and carrying her mug of wine with her, went into the smaller room. It was more luxurious than she was used to, though someone like Carlotta would call it too small and bare. There was a chamber pot in one corner, a large mirror with a counter under it along one wall, holding a water basin and pitcher and other small items. In the middle of the room was the large tub, big enough that Leah could sit in it and have the water come up to her neck if she wished.

Steam was rising from the tub, the water splashing into it from two pipes that came from the ceiling, and the reservoir in the upper level. While Angie was puttering around, Leah set down her mug and returned to her room. She changed behind her screen and put on a fluffy robe. She found the length of material she used to dry herself off with and leisurely made her way back into the bathing chamber.

The room was a lot warmer than it had been and Leah closed her eyes, enjoying the heat. Angie shut off the water and grinned at the relaxed look on Leah's face. "There, it is ready," she said. A faint smell of oranges came from the water and Leah recognized Angie's favourite bath oil.

"Again, thank you Angie," Leah replied. "I appreciate it. I really do."

"Leah you have taken care of me more times than I can count. Remember how often I was sick all last year? It is my turn now."

Leah smiled and set her towel down. She noticed her cup was full again and took a sip.

"Is there anything else you want me to do?" Angie asked, returning the dishes and the now empty flask to the basket.

Leah followed Angie into the main room, shaking her head slowly. "Oh, wait," she said, remembering something. "If you see Jim or Victor, can you tell them to keep away from me?" She asked quietly. She had already told Angie about the Phantom's latest note.

"Of course," Angie said, and then she grinned all of a sudden. "That is pretty strong wine I gave you. I'll come and wake you up tomorrow before breakfast."

Leah's mouth twisted, and she silently agreed, already feeling the effects of the amount she had drunk.

"Go soak before it gets cold," Angie said. "I will lock the door on my way out. Good night Leah."

"Night Angie," Leah said, and withdrew into the smaller room, not seeing Angie leave, or the crumpled off-white card in her fist.

* * *

Leah soaked in the scented water until she felt every one of her aches slowly fade away to nothing. She finished her wine and her head was now pleasantly drifting and her limbs were heavy.

The water began to cool and Leah reluctantly pulled herself out of it, drying herself off before pulling the plug and letting the tub drain. Wrapping her robe around her, she wobbled into her bedroom and clumsily pulled a nightgown over her head.

Her bed was a lot more comfortable than the night before and Leah fell asleep quickly, barely having enough time to pull the blankets over herself.

The next morning came too soon, knocking on her door roused Leah out of a deep sleep.

"Wake up Leah," Angie's voice was muffled through the door. "It is getting late."

Leah stumbled out of bed, wincing at the cold floor. She turned the lock and let Angie inside.

"You look better," Angie commented.

"Good morning to you too," Leah said. "And I feel better." She splashed water onto her face, while Angie looked around discreetly for any notes or otherwise. She was back by the door when Leah came back into the room, and looked like she had not even moved.

"What are we doing today?" Leah asked as she changed.

"Just a general practice, but on the stage, the smaller rooms are all being cleaned today." Angie remained in place, but swept her eyes over the room, still seeing nothing. She sighed in relief and smiled when Leah emerged from behind the screen. "Ready?" She asked.

Leah nodded and they left, remembering to lock the door behind her this time. The hallways were chilly, outside the blizzard was still lively, though not as fierce as the day before. They hurried into the kitchens where they knew it was warm.

They ate quickly and followed the other chorus girls to the stage, where Madame Giry was waiting. Leah was happy to see that Carlotta was nowhere in sight, and neither was Jim or Victor. Now all she had to do was stay out of Madame Giry's way, and everyone would be safe. She thought of the favour she had asked Angie the night before and suppressed a grimace. She did not want to avoid her friends, especially not Jim, but if doing so would keep them safe, then there was only one choice.

The ballet mistress lined them up and they began moving through their practice steps to the rapping beat of her stick, used just for that purpose. That and to smack knees and elbows that are not in place.

Once they had warmed up enough to discard their leg warmers and sweaters, Madame Giry moved them on to more difficult and precise exercises.

They trained for most of the morning, Leah's mind was blissfully blank as she blocked out everything but the way her body was moving and the beating staff.

Eventually Madame Giry called for a break and the girls mostly collapsed where they were standing, Leah and Angie among them. The hall had filled up while they had been practicing and Leah was dismayed to see a group of stagehands near the back of the room, and Victor and Carlotta on the other side of the stage, chatting.

Leah inched over to Angie. "Is it time for lunch yet?" She hissed. "Can we leave?"

Angie rolled over onto her side. "I do not think so, Madame has not said anything yet."

Leah turned to look for the ballet mistress and found her staring directly at the young dancer, with a look of mixed regret and sadness. Leah looked away quickly, not wanting to speak to her at the moment.

Leah rolled onto her back and pushed herself into a sitting position. She got to her feet and, wincing slightly, went off to their side of the stage, looking for a towel. She found one and scrubbed her face with it. She draped it around her neck and turned around.

Jim was standing right in front of her.

"Jim!" Leah said, grabbing a hand to her chest. "You scared me."

"Sorry," he said quietly. "Leah why are you avoiding me?" He asked bluntly.

Leah took a step back. "Did Angie speak with you?"

"Er yes, sort of, but-" he started and she cut him off.

"Then you should stay away from me," Leah said, almost angrily. "You know what will happen if you do not keep away."

"Leah," Jim said, but broke off as saw her face.

Leah was looking around wildly, as if the Phantom might be standing right on the stage itself. "I cannot be seen with you!" She shouted, scared now. "Get away from me!" Leah's eyes locked onto Victor and Carlotta, who were both staring at her from across the stage.

Jim followed her gaze and narrowed his eyes. "Oh," he said, very quietly. "I see." He took a deep breath, clenching his teeth together. "Fine. If that is how you want it, then fine." He turned around sharply and walked away.

"Jim," Leah reached out to him and then caught herself. She pulled her hands in so that they were clasped together over her stomach and painfully watched Jim walking further and further away from her. Leah closed her eyes, not wanting to see those that were staring at her. She had looked up once before closing off her vision and saw Carlotta's smug gaze, and Victor's confused one.

Leah felt a hand reach out and touch her shoulder and Leah opened her eyes to Angie's blue ones. "Are you okay?"

Leah shook her head, "It's for the best," she said. "It has to be."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

The next week was torture for Leah. They had begun practicing for their last ballet of the year, yet she did not even know which one they were to perform. There were not many main parts to the ballet, and Leah was back in the chorus again.

Jim had not spoken to her since that one morning, nor did he even look in her direction when they were in the same room. Leah felt her heart break a little more every time she looked at him. She wished she could do something, say something, but the Phantom's note resurfaced in her mind every time. 'I will cut their throats…" She would resolutely close her mouth on her apologies and turn away.

Leah was moping along one night, slowly making her way back to her room. Supper was over and Madame Giry had no chores for the chorus girls to do, so they had some free time. Leah planned on going back to her room and lying around until tomorrow came along. It had been over a week since Jim had last spoken to her, and she felt his absence painfully. Victor had left her alone as well, though that did not hurt her quite as much.

Leah heard footsteps behind her, breaking into her depressed thoughts. She walked a little quicker and headed down a different hallway, a detour to her room. The footsteps followed her and Leah almost smacked herself. She had left a wide, open, well-lit hallway for one a lot smaller and a lot darker. Leah cursed herself, thinking that if things did not get better soon she might end up hurt or dead, all because she was not paying attention.

The footsteps quickened and Leah fought down a surge of sharp fear. She sped up and was almost running down the long hallway. She felt another stab of fear when she realized that she had no idea where she was.

A large hand dropped onto her shoulder and she would have screamed, but the other hand clapped itself over her mouth. Leah struggled in vain for a moment and fell still when the hand tightened on her shoulder painfully.

"Stop it Leah! It is just me," Leah recognized Victors voice and wanted to bite the hand that was cutting off her air.

Victor let go of her and Leah practically jumped away from him, her heart still beating rapidly. "Victor!" She gasped. "Say something next time! Don't just sneak up on me like that."

"Sorry Leah," he said in a hushed voice. "But I had to speak to you." He looked up and down the long dark hallway. "I don't think there is anybody around."

"Did Angie tell you anything?" Leah asked.

"Yes," Victor replied.

"Then you know that I cannot risk it. Terrible things will happen if I am seen talking with you," Leah felt tears welling up in her eyes and she blinked furiously to keep them down.

"There is nobody here Leah, we are safe, it is alright," Victor said, trying to comfort her.

Leah shook her head. "No Victor," she said. "We are not safe, he might be here, he might be anywhere. You have to go, you have to leave me, now! Please Victor!" She said, her tears now falling freely.

Victor took Leah by the shoulders and hugged her to him. "Shh, Leah it's alright. Please don't cry," He rubbed his hand lightly down her back. She let him comfort her for a moment before pulling away, wiping her face.

"I will be alright if you stay away from me. I do not want you to get hurt," she said.

Victor nodded reluctantly and bent to kiss her cheek. "I won't be able to stay away for long, you know that." He smiled sadly, and turned, slowly walking away from her.

Leah watched him go, leaning against the wall. Fresh tears poured down her cheeks and she cried until she was empty once more.

Some time later, her eyes dry and her throat sore, she pushed herself away from the door and managed to find her room uneventfully. She unlocked the door and looked up long enough to know that nothing was there.

Leah threw herself onto her bed, wrapping the blanket around herself. She fell asleep quickly, exhausted from her greatly draining emotions.

* * *

Without the strong wine in her system, Leah slept lightly and woke at her usual time the next morning. She yawned and stretched, shivering at the cold morning air above her blankets. She got out of bed and sluggishly got dressed, silently thanking whoever had made their uniforms. The clothing was thick and warm and Leah's teeth soon stopped their chattering. She walked to the smaller room, wanting to clean up and get the sleep taste out of her mouth.

As Leah came out of the bathing chamber, she casually glanced over to the side of her room. Her sight was locked onto the small table by the mirror. Usually it stood bare, with nothing atop it. Now there was a single black rose lying on the glossy wood.

Today was going to be a bad day.

* * *

And a bad day it was. The cook was having problems with his ovens, resulting in breakfast that was half burned, half still cold. After an unsatisfying meal, they went on to practice. Leah, along with the rest of the girls, was feeling sluggish and slow, mostly due to the continuing bad weather outside. Madame Giry's temper was thin and had to use her stick more often than normal. At one point during the day Angie and another girl collided and fell, Angie twisting her ankle painfully.

After that, Madame Giry had given up on them, cursing and telling them to take the rest of the day off to shake loose whatever it was that was ruining their practice. Leah helped Angie limp to the Opera's small medic room and bound her ankle tightly in a wide strip of bandage.

Leah took her friend to the dormitory, Angie wanted to just lie down and rest until her ankle felt better. Leah promised to check in on her later and left the dark-haired dancer to sleep.

Leah wandered through the halls, not wanting to go back to her room. It was bad enough she spent all night there alone, she did not want to have to spend her days there as well. Besides, it was cold in her room.

She went up to her attic room and stood near the window, watching the snow blow through the streets. Paris was lovely in the winter, the sleepy buildings covered with a blanket of snow, soft grey smoke drifting from their snow covered chimneys. The streets still had a thin covering of white and hardly any carriages were about. She spent hours at that window, forgetting about dinner and continued to stare out the window until the sky was dark and the stars were twinkling.

Leah heard the faint sound of voices drifting up from the other side of the room, snapping her out of her trance-like vigil. Curious, she picked her way over, avoiding the crates and boxes. The voices were coming from the chimney, from one of the office rooms downstairs. Leah pressed her ear against the warm brick and thought she recognized Madame Giry. Leah closed her eyes, trying to distinguish the words.

"…all day." A low male voice was saying.

"What do you mean he has been gone all day?" Madame Giry asked, her tone angry. "Do you mean gone as in missing or gone as in he went to the city all day?"

"Gone as in missing, Madame," the voice was quiet and Leah pushed her ear harder against the chimney.

"When was the last time anybody saw Victor?" Madame Giry asked.

"Late last night Madame," The man said and Leah moved away from the chimney, her hand over her mouth.

Victor missing? Last night? Victor had sought out Leah late last night, and she had a strong feeling that she had been the last one to see him. No, not the last one, Leah changed her mind. _He _had been there, the Phantom had seen them in the hallway the night before.

Leah reached the door before she had even realized she had moved. She almost ran down the many stairs and started to look for the hallway they had been in before.

It took her nearly an hour, but she eventually found it. It was just as dark as it was the night before, and just as creepy. Leah walked swiftly, pausing in the soft pools of light from the dim lanterns. The hallway went on for a long time, and Leah thought that she had better turn around. Victor was not here.

At the thought of him, her tears returned, but did not fall. It was her fault, she had not warned him well enough. And now look, the Phantom had him wherever it was that evil man dwelled. Leah pushed away her self-pity and started thinking about where else the Phantom might have taken Victor.

She was near the end of the hall now, she could see the wall ahead of her. She stood in the last spot of light and peered into the darkness. She could not see anything but the outline of the door. Until she heard breathing, that is.

Leah's heart leapt into her throat and she bit back a cry. The breathing was ragged and laboured, coming from the dark patch near the wall.

"V-victor?" Leah whispered. "Victor is that you?"

The unseen figure did not respond, only carried on breathing harshly. Leah took a hesitant step forward, unsure of what to do. The shape moaned weakly and Leah was sure that it was a male's voice. She took another step, trying to peer through the darkness. She thought she could make out the person now, a darker lump lying on the ground.

Leah decided that it was safe enough, the man was either unconscious or the next thing to it. She remained next to the wall, practically sliding along in until she reached the man's feet. In the poor light, she saw that he was on his side, his cloak wrapped around him like a blanket, hiding his face.

Leah rubbed her damp palms on her skirt and carefully stepped around him. She reached down and touched his arm gently. When he did not move, she grabbed his arm with both hands and gently pulled him over to lie on his back. He groaned when she moved him and Leah winced at the pain in his voice. She pulled at the hood on the cloak, and even in the dim light, knew it was who she was looking for.

"Victor!" She barely recognized him, his face was a mass of bruises and lumps, dark stains on his face in the low light. She began to yell for help, hoping someone would hear her. She could not lift his weight, nor did she want to leave him alone here. She spoke to him in between her cries for help, repeating the same kind of soothing things over and over again.

"It is alright Victor, you're going to be okay. I am here, everything is going to be fine."

Eventually somebody heard her and came running. A stretcher was then brought, along with extra lanterns and some pain relief medicine. The candlelight fell on Victor's unconscious face and Leah almost cried out. Somebody had beaten him so severely but so skilfully, that there was not a drop of blood. Otherwise, his face looked as if a horse had run over him. Twice.

Somebody handed Leah a small glass vial and she gently raised Victor's head and opened his mouth. The pain potion smelled strong, but she poured the whole thing into his mouth and massaged his throat to force it down. Then two strong men carefully lifted him while one slid the stretched underneath him

They carried him to the medic room, shouting for somebody to fetch the doctor. Leah trailed behind them, not sure of what else to do. Soon enough the doctor called her, to help him like a nurse, he asked. They gently removed Victor's cloak and boots, and his outer clothing. Soon enough he was in a thin pair of pants and no shirt, Leah was glad he was unconscious or else the both of them would have been embarrassed.

But Leah's embarrassment was quickly forgotten. The bruises extended down Victor's chest and arms, all the way down to his bare feet. There was not one patch of skin that was not black, blue or red.

"What kind of monster could do this…?" The doctor whispered.

Leah shook her head, but she was sure she knew who.

They applied salves and cold compresses to his damaged skin and little by little, poured a stronger medicine down his throat. They bandaged his broken ribs tightly, and inspected one of his hands that was badly crushed, but still, not bleeding.

"Whoever did this," the doctor was saying to Leah. "Did not do it in the heat of the moment. This was not a passionate crime. It takes a lot of slow pressure to crush a man's hand like this, this was done over hours, not minutes." He shook his head angrily and they worked quickly to set his bones straight before bandaging it. Victor cried out in his drugged sleep while they were working, but they had to continue, Leah absently wiping tears off her face as they did so.

Almost an hour after they brought Victor into the room, he was fully bandaged and medicated. His breathing was steady now and he had stopped moaning. Leah wanted to sit with him for a while, but the doctor shooed her away, telling her to go rest. She could visit him tomorrow if she wished.

As soon as Leah left the room, she felt her fatigue crash down on her. Her eyes felt dry and she swallowed thickly, wanting nothing more than her drafty room and her wide bed.

She made it upstairs without even thinking about it and before she reached her room, saw somebody leaning against it, sitting on the floor. Leah frowned, not able to recognize the person from where she was. But she continued, too drained to be frightened again.

"Hello?" She called out.

The person raised its head and Leah saw that it was Angie, her eyes red from crying, crumpled paper stuck in her hands. Leah rushed over to her. Had the Phantom gotten to her too?

"Angie, are you alright?" Leah knelt beside her. "What's wrong?"

"It's my fault," Angie said thickly. "I heard what happened to Victor. And it's all my fault."

"Angie, what are you talking about?" Leah asked her. "What do you think you have done?"

"I did not warn him well enough," Angie wailed. "He did not think I was serious. He thought it was Jim who wanted him to stay away from you. And I didn't bother to correct him!" Angie's words dissolved into sobs and Leah pulled her friend against her shoulder.

As she was comforting her guilt-stricken friend, the last of Leah's fear disappeared, turning into white hot anger. Because of one man, one sick, twisted man, one friend was badly hurt, another was sobbing into her sweater, and Jim, oh Jim. Jim would not even look at her now. The Phantom. She felt nothing but hate for the monster she used to be terrified of.

Angie's tears began to dry and her sobbing faded into hiccups. She wiped her eyes absently with the paper in her hand, forgetting what they were. But Leah noticed it, and asked her about it.

"Oh," Angie said, her voice weak. "This. I…"

"Angie?"

"I took this from your room the night you had to clean for Carlotta," Angie whispered. Reluctantly she handed it over.

Leah smoother out the creases, the black writing putting more anger into her heart.

'_You have been such a good girl, my sweet, I think I shall reward you. Soon.'_

Fear tried to cloud Leah's mind, but she refused to let it. Reward me? She thought. And how soon was soon? She shook her head and pushed it out of her thoughts. Leah realized they had been sitting on the cold wooden floor for quite some time now. She stood up wincing at the stiffness in her legs, and pulled Angie to her feet. She unlocked the door and they went inside.

Angie sat down on Leah's bed while Leah set a small kettle on top of a coal brazier. She got out two mugs and her small packet of tea and waited for the water to boil. The tea was ready quickly and Leah brought the mugs over to where Angie was sitting. Angie was staring at something across the room, her face pale.

"Leah…" She whispered.

Leah followed her gaze. On top of her vanity table was an off-white card, the same kind as the one still in Leah's hand. Angie watched as Leah walked over to it, picked it up and read out loud.

'_That, my pet, was just a warning. I am coming for you soon.'_

Angie, confused, asked; "A warning? What does he mean?"

Leah blinked and sighed. "Victor. The warning was for Victor." She slowly crushed the note in her fist.

"Oh Leah what are we going to do? He is going to come after you again!"

Leah dropped the note and stepped on it. "I am not going anywhere," she said firmly. "He is coming for me, so he says? I will kill him before I let him take me anywhere…"

Angie shrank back at the look on Leah's face, absently thinking that she would not want to be the Phantom once he stepped foot in Leah's room.

* * *

Over the next few days, production had stilled almost to a stop. The snow had built up so much that it was near impossible for people to get in and out, and all those that did not live in the Opera House were not able to come in every day. Victor was still in the medic room and Carlotta refused to work until he was better. The managers were not able to get into the building, and had gotten those that did not live in the Opera working on clearing the doors and the pathway up to it.

Leah spent those days in a continuous rage. She spent hours with Victor, trying to make him more comfortable and aid the healing process. Every time she left that room, her mood was blacker than when she went in. Angie was not able to lift her friend's anger, no matter what she tried.

"Go talk to Jim," Angie said desperately, about four days after Victor's attack. "Surely by now he has heard what happened, and realized that I was telling the truth. Surely he will know that it was because of the Phantom and not Victor, that you warned him to stay away."

Leah paced the length of her room, and Angie almost got dizzy from watching her. Leah shook her head. "Jim will not believe me. He has not even looked my way since that day. Besides, he has not been here for days."

Pressure was building up inside her chest and Leah had no idea how to relieve it. She did not think she could handle any more of this tension. Victor was still hurt. Jim was still angry at her. And the Phantom had still not shown his face.

She felt like screaming.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

A few days later, Leah was huddled in front of her small brazier. She had wrapped a blanket around her thin nightgown and tucked her feet into warm slippers. For once in the past week or so, she was almost relaxed. Victor had woken up that day, and was doing much better. The path to the door was almost cleared away and they would begin production again tomorrow.

Leah felt her eyes wanting to close and did not refuse them. She hovered on the verge of sleep for a moment or two, and thought she should move, at least to her bed. Sleeping in a chair was not the best thing for her back or neck.

She slowly got to her feet and shuffled towards her bed. A sudden draft chilled her and she frowned. Her window did not let in that much air. She heard a soft creak behind her and narrowed her eyes.

Leah bent her knees slowly and felt around the end of her bed. She came into contact with a length of solid wood and Leah wrapped her hand around it, keeping it hidden under her blanket. She straightened just as slowly, keeping her back to the rest of the room.

"Good evening my sweet," The Phantom's voice came from behind her, closer than Leah had thought.

Leah turned slowly, keeping her makeshift weapon out of sight. "Good evening," she said, keeping her voice calm.

The Phantom was standing near her mirror, dressed in a clean black suit, his blond hair falling over the collar of his dark cloak. His dark eyes shone with an odd light and Leah thought she could see madness deep within them.

"And how are you doing tonight my dear?" He asked, sounding genuinely curious.

"Just peachy," she said vehemently.

"What ever is the matter my sweet?" His voice was as sweet as poisoned honey.

Leah glared at him, saying nothing. She was a little surprised that the sight of him did not inspire fear anymore. His handsome face hid a twisted mind and his charming little grin made her hate him even more.

He walked forward, holding his hand out as if inviting her to join him. "I have come to reward you for being such a good little girl," he said.

"Oh really?" Leah asked sarcastically. "Well, I happen to have a gift for you as well."

The Phantom smiled, looking pleased. "Do you now? And what might that be?"

Leah curled her finger at him. "Come closer," she said invitingly.

Barton's smile widened and his eyes sparkled. He stepped closer to her and Leah suppressed a grim smile. "Now close your eyes…"

He did as she ordered and stuck his face out a bit, as if expecting a kiss. Leah let her lips stretch into a humourless smile as she lifted her arms back, raising the bat. She swung hard and struck the Phantom in the side of his head with a delightful crack, sending him sprawling across the floor.

He hit the ground hard, blood dripping down his neck from the gash in his skin. He put a hand to it and stared at the blood on his fingers. Ever so slowly, he raised his head to look at her, eyes narrowed dangerously. He uttered a loud growl of pain and rage and leapt to his feet.

Leah pulled the stick back, ready to hit him again. But when she swung, he ducked and caught the wooden bat, pulling it from her grasp. Leah backed up quickly, bumping into the desk chair behind her. Turning, she lifted the heavy chair and threw it at him. Thankfully, he was very close, for she could not throw it far. It knocked him to the ground again, breaking on impact.

Leah ran for the door. She managed to unlock it before she felt a heavy weight slam into her back, knocking her head against the solid wood door, stunning her. A hand wound through her hair, pulling her away from her escape. Blood ran down her face and her forehead stung where it was cut.

"Now," the Phantom growled into her ear. "That was not a very nice gift, now was it?"

Leah jabbed her elbow into his stomach, freeing herself from his tight grip. He staggered back, and then dove at her, once more blocking her attempt to flee. They fell to the ground and the Phantom tried to hold her down in one place. Leah fought back and cursed him, barely noticing where his punches were landing.

She managed to get her leg free and kicked at his knees and dug her knee into his stomach. He leaned back enough and she got her arms free and pushed him off of her. They both struggled to their feet, bleeding from numerous places. The Phantom had his back to the door, effectively blocking it. He was looking at her with a puzzled look on his face.

"You are not afraid of me," he said to himself, sounding pleased.

Leah narrowed her eyes, misinterpreting his tone. "Does that bother you?" She all but hissed, throwing whatever she could reach at him. "Can you not handle me when I am not afraid? I bet you would love it if I was scared!" She punctuated her sentences with thrown books and vases, and even her boots that she found. She could see how angry he was getting, but it did not matter. He was right. She was not afraid.

"I bet you would just love it if I were to start screaming and whimpering. Oh please," she said in a simpering voice. "Do not hurt me, I am ever so afraid!"

He had gotten very close to her, faster than she had noticed. He reached out and smacked her across the face, hard. She fell back and hit her head on the ground, white stars exploding across her vision. Leah's mind wanted to sink into darkness, but she fought to keep conscious. She rolled onto her side, seeing the big black boots stomp towards her. They were standing right in front of her face and Leah spat on them, more blood than spit.

The Phantom drew back and kicked her in the face and her mind gratefully sunk into the quiet black depths of unconsciousness.

* * *

Leah awoke a short time later, cold air on her skin rousing her from her comforting sleep. Without opening her eyes, she knew that she was not in her room anymore. She felt the gentle rocking of a boat on water, and the confirming splashes of an oar or maybe a pole pushing the watercraft ahead.

Leah felt goosebumps rise on her skin and she felt clearly every rip and tear in her thin nightgown. Her skin was wet, from blood or water, she was not sure. She listened carefully, but could not hear anything that could reveal her location. Very slowly, she opened her eyes a crack. She saw the Phantom's wide back, using a long pole to pull the heavy boat forward. She was lying in the bottom of the boat, near the back end.

She carefully shifted around, but felt no chains or ropes binding her. Above her was a damp ceiling, and she was sure it was the same ceiling that had been above her the last time he had taken her away. There were pillars everywhere, thick ledges encircling them at the water's level.

Leah turned her eyes forward again, watching and loathing the person in front of her. The Phantom rowed on, not looking back once. She sat up slowly, but the boat did not even shift with her movement. She waited, but Barton did not look anywhere but ahead.

Leah put all her weight onto her hands and lifted up, pulling her legs underneath her. Her arms grew tired quickly and she lowered onto her legs, and slowly lifted her hands. Still the heavy boat did not wobble and Leah began to hope. She stood up fully, using all of her grace and balance to keep still. Leah could not let the Phantom see her like this, she could not handle another fight.

The Phantom was amazingly oblivious, and did not notice her. She waited until they passed close by a pillar and Leah, very carefully, stepped from the boat onto the pillar's ledge. The pillars were all in straight lines, and everywhere she looked, everything was the same. She did not know how she would get out of this place.

Leah lowered herself so that she was seated on the ledge and slowly put her legs into the water, creating as little ripples as possible. The water was icy and Leah winced. She slipped into the water up to her neck, the coldness numbing her limbs. She heard splashing ahead and to her left and held her breath.

"LEAH!" The Phantom roared. "Where are you! Get back here! DO NOT make me chase you down you stupid girl!" The anger in his voice terrified her.

Leah ducked under the ledge, the water level just under her nose. She heard the Phantom pushing the boat past her ledge. She flinched as he yelled.

"I will make you regret the day you were born if you do not show up THIS INSTANT!" His angry voice echoed through the immense chamber.

Leah pushed herself through the water and watched the boat disappear. She swam after it, keeping close to the ledges, the ripples of her movements disguised by the larger ones made by the boat. The Phantom would go towards the way out, thinking she had escaped, and ironically, he would lead her to her escape.

She tried to keep as close to the retreating boat as she could, but the water was very cold and her limbs were getting sluggish. She swam from pillar to pillar, keeping out of sight and slowly growing very tired.

Eventually the Phantom got too far ahead and Leah lost sight and could not hear his curses or threats anymore. Warm tears slid down her face to mix with the cold water under her chin. She ignored them and kept going in a straight line, hoping she would reach something familiar. She swam for a long time, every so often climbing out of the water to rest on a ledge and thaw out her body.

Off to one side, in a completely different direction than she had been swimming, came faint noises, coming closer to where she was. Leah quickly slipped back in the water and hid behind the pillar. Soon, too soon for her comfort, the Phantom came gliding into view, his face almost burgundy in anger.

Leah took a deep breath and sunk underwater. The cold water enveloped her everywhere and her breath was tight in her chest. She waited for a long time, giving the Phantom lots of time to sail far away from her. She waited until her body cried desperately for air and then resurfaced, gulping at the cold, damp air.

* * *

Hours later, Leah was ready to give up. She had swum in every direction and did not reach anything that looked like an exit. She was afraid to stay out of the water very long, the Phantom might come around the corner at any minute. Her legs had gone completely numb long ago and nothing she did could warm them. Her fingers felt solid and twice their normal size. And she was tired, so very tired.

Leah rested against a pillar, her hands like clamps on the ledge. She clung to it and let herself float, closing her eyes and decided to rest. Just for a minute.

* * *

The next morning, the Opera House doors were opened for the first time in a week. The managers were first inside, barking orders and issuing commands, Madame Giry at their elbows ready to give them her reports and updates. The rest of the workers poured in after them, eager to get out of the cold. Jim was one of the first ones inside, eager to speak with Leah. He had heard what had happened to the Tenor and hoped that she would be willing to accept his apology. He should not have accused her the way he did, it was her new friendship with the Tenor that had been bothering him.

Jim ran lightly up the stairs and down the long hallway to her room. It was still early, she would probably still be asleep. He knocked on the door, listened, and heard nothing. He knocked again, louder, and called out; "Leah? Are you awake? It is me, Jim."

Nothing. Nothing moved within her room. Jim frowned, maybe she had spent the night somewhere else? The dormitories maybe? He knocked once more and tried the handle. It was unlocked, and Jim's frown deepened. He opened the door and saw nothing, no lights were lit.

He reached for the small table and lit the lamp, turning it up high. And almost dropped it.

If Leah had looked around her room before being kicked to unconsciousness, she would have recognized that her room echoed Carlotta's room, only much worse. It was a mess. Tables were overturned and broken, her chairs were smashed, bed linens and blankets ripped. There was broken glass and shattered vases everywhere. And there was blood splattered on everything, soaking into the torn rugs on the floor.

Jim's face was drained of all colour and he took a deep breath, suppressing his fear. He let his anger bubble up and pushed away his fear for her. He took a couple steps into the room and looked around as much as he could without disturbing anything. The bathing chamber was untouched, and Leah was nowhere to be found. She was gone.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

Leah woke from her fretful doze, one of her feet had crashed into the pillar painfully. Her head felt dizzy and light and Leah had a hard time focusing. She pushed herself away from the ledge and almost sank. Clumsily, she kicked her useless legs and moved her arms, trying to stay afloat.

Leah slowly moved from pillar to pillar. She could not swim very well anymore, but if she pulled herself along one pillar, then pushed off towards the next one, she was able to keep moving.

Eventually, she reached a wall and slid alongside it. She had no sense of direction and had no idea where she was going. But if she had to, she would follow every wall she found until it brought her somewhere.

Leah kept an ear open for the Phantom, but never heard anything other than her own breathing and the continuous drip of water.

It felt like days later, her sense of time was also off, but it had only been another hour or two. She reached another wall connecting with the one she had been following. Leah sighed weakly and changed her course, pursuing the new wall.

The wall went on forever, with nothing but cold, slimy brick under her hands to guide her way. She had one hand sliding along the slippery bricks and the other was keeping her almost afloat.

At some point that morning, Leah's hand slipped from the brick, into an empty space in the wall. Leah looked up with tired eyes and saw a small gape in the damp wall. She could not see into it, it was too dark.

The opening was just wide enough for her to clumsily pull herself up into it. She sat on the ledge with her legs in the water, resting. She leaned against the wall and closed her eyes, dozing off again.

* * *

Leah opened her heavy, reluctant eyelids, and turned her dizzy head, looking up into the passage. She still could not see anything, but rolled over onto her stomach anyways. She crawled on her hands and knees, rough stone beneath her. The passage did not end, and it pointed upwards, but it failed to raise her hopes. Leah was too cold and tired to feel anything.

The opening grew smaller and narrower and Leah could not stand even if she wanted to. She crawled for a long time, stopping often to rest. Her hands and knees were cut by the rough brick, but they were minor wounds that she ignored, along with the rest of them.

Finally she reached what felt like the end of the tunnel. There was something blocking the end and Leah leaned against it, sighing. After a few moments of rest, she started to push on the blockage, it felt like wood, not stone and she thought she might be able to move it.

Pushing on it sent waves of dizziness rushing over her mind and Leah gave one last push. The wooden panel swung open and Leah fell through it, landing on the ground. She heard the panel click shut above her and felt wood beneath her. She decided that she was safe enough for the moment and willingly let the world grow black again.

* * *

Jim, with the permission of the managers, gathered a group of stagehands and sent them out to search the building. They were the ones that knew it best and were the best ones to find Leah. He sent some up to the attics and some to the basements and only a few to patrol the main floor. Most of the people in the Opera stayed on the main floors and Leah would be found easily if she were there.

Jim had asked some of the maids to clean up Leah's room, he did not want her to see it the way it was. It had taken quite some time, but everything was now straightened up, mirrors and vases were replaced, new blankets and sheets were brought in, the old ones sent to the mending room. New tables and chairs were brought in and blood was washed off of everything. The maids even brought in candles and incense to rid the room of the coppery smell of spilled blood.

Jim stood in the doorway and watched as the maids finished up. One of them walked up to Jim and nervously held out something to him.

"I found this while I was cleaning sir," she said nervously. "I thought you might want to see it."

Jim straightened it out and made out the spiky writing.

'_That, my pet, was just a warning. I am coming for you soon.'_

He crumpled it in his fist, unknowingly mimicking Leah the night before. He narrowed his eyes and strode angrily from the room.

* * *

Five stagehands were sent into the basements, all three levels of it. Two stayed on the first level, two went down to the second, and the last stagehand went down alone to the third and lowest level. This stagehand walked along the dim hallways, not sure exactly of what he was supposed to be doing. A dancer was lost, was that it? Now what would she be doing in the basement?

He wandered around, shuffling his feet and wishing he had brought something to drink. He could feel his throat drying up as he walked. Well, he would just finish going down this one hallway and leave. Surely she would not be wandering around the lowest level of the basement.

The stagehand sighed. The end of the hallway was in sight and there was no sign of-

Wait.

He peered through the candlelight, seeing a pale shape on the floor ahead of him. The stagehand rushed forward and knelt on the ground. He reached out and brushed a wet lock of hair away and saw that it was indeed the dancer they were looking for. She was so still, so cold. He gathered her in his arms and rushed her away. She was so light.

* * *

He carried her up to the main floors, shouting all the way. Jim heard the cries and came running up to them, taking her into his arms.

"Oh my God," he said, looking at her face. The paleness of it enhanced the bruises that were everywhere. One eye was blackened and swollen shut, and her bottom lip was split. Dark purple bruises spread everywhere he could see skin, along with numerous gashes and cuts. She had a lump forming on the back of her head and her forehead was cut open, though clean of blood. Her nightgown was damp and clung to her form. The coldness of her body seeped through Jim's clothing and chilled his own skin. He took off at a run, calling for somebody to fill her tub with hot water.

He raced upstairs, running faster when Leah's breathing stopped for a heart-pounding moment. Jim burst through Leah's door and into the bathing chamber and was relieved to see steam rising from the large tub. He sent the servants away and practically jumped into the tub, still holding Leah in his arms.

Jim seated Leah on the tub's stool, leaning her against the frame. He began rubbing her cold limbs, trying to massage life back into her. Jim found a soft cloth among the towels next to the tub and soaked it in the hot water. He smoothed the cloth over her brow and cheeks and down her neck, rubbing it over her arms and hands as well.

"Please Leah," He said while he worked. "Wake up, please. Oh Leah, this is my fault." Jim felt grief welling up to replace his anger and fear. "I should not have abandoned you, you needed me and I turned my back to you. I swear Leah," he said intensely. "I will do whatever I can to make this up to you. You just have to wake up."

Ever so slowly, colour returned to her skin and her breathing sped up to a normal pace. Her eyes fluttered and she groaned softly. Leah's skin began to warm and Jim quickly drained some of the water and added more hot.

Leah rolled her head around, dropping it onto Jim's chest.

"Leah?" Jim asked. "Leah? Please wake up?"

"Mm," Leah mumbled, her voice thick and scratchy.

"Leah," Jim pushed her back, wanting to look into her eyes.

Leah opened her bloodshot eyes to see the owner of the voice she had been wanting to see for the longest time. One eye was swelled shut and she could not see out of it. Jim swam in and out of focus and Leah's head pounded to the beat of her heart. She closed her eyes again, wanting to block out the pain.

"You have to stay awake for a time," Jim said gently. "We have to get you healed up."

Leah shook her head and immediately regretted it. She groaned again and leaned forward, wanting to feel the stagehand's strong arms around her once more. He obeyed and his warm hands wrapped around her tightly. Leah's head spun and she rested it on his shoulder, content for the first time in a while, despite the pain she was in.

Madame Giry came into the room at that moment, and Jim glared at her when he finally noticed. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

Madame Giry said nothing, but stepped further into the room. Jim kept his arms around Leah, holding her tight and shielding her from view. She knelt beside the tub and Jim was shocked to see tears in her eyes.

Jim sat back, letting Leah rest against the tub once more. Madame Giry gasped when she saw Leah's face, and the rest of her under the water. The dancer kept her eyes closed, not wanting to look into the face that had started all this.

"Leah," the ballet mistress said, pain and regret evident in her voice.

Leah did not open her eyes but turned her face slightly towards the older woman's voice.

Madame Giry took Leah's hand and held it between her own. "Leah you cannot know how sorry I am. I did not think things would get this far."

The dancer frowned at her words.

"The Phantom threatened me, my dear. He told me," and now her voice shook like her hands did. "He told me that he would kill you in front of my eyes had I not arranged a meeting between the two of you." She began to cry, Leah could hear the tears in her voice. "He said he would cut you all over your body until you bled to death on the floor in front of me. I could not bear to see that, Leah! You are like a daughter to me, you have been since I helped bring you into this world. I could not let him harm you."

Leah raised her hand and gently placed it upon the ballet mistress' face, feeling the tears under her fingers. She smiled softly and whispered hoarsely; "Do not worry, Madame, I am well. I am not harmed."

Leah choked on her last word and fell back, lost to the darkness once more.

* * *

Jim could not rouse Leah this time, she stubbornly remained unconscious. He sent Madame Giry for the doctor and climbed out of the tub. After drying himself off as best he could, he lifted Leah from the water. He rubbed her down with a soft length of cloth and wrapped a thick robe around her. Once she as covered up, he took hold of her nightgown by the hem and tugged. It ripped easily and Jim pulled it off of her, keeping her modestly covered at the same time.

Jim carried her too-light body into her room and set her gently on the bed. Her new blankets were warm and Jim pulled them up to her chin, while he waited for the ballet mistress returned with the Opera doctor.

Leah unwillingly woke to strong smelling salts a short time later. Moaning deep in her throat, Leah tried to move away from the smell. The doctor took his hand away and Leah breathed deep the fresher air. She felt cold hands poking and prodding her, examining her battered body.

"Leah, dear," the doctor said gently. "Can you remember how long you were in the cold water?"

Leah opened her mouth and tried to clear her throat. "No," she said thickly. "It felt like days."

She heard somebody walk up to the bed, on the other side of the doctor. Jim took her hand and stroked it gently. "Leah honey, what time did he show up in your room last night?"

"Maybe around eleven," she said, her words slurring. "I was going to sleep."

"And then what?" He coaxed.

"I hit him with a bat."

"Hit who?" The doctor asked and Jim held up his hand, hushing him.

"And after that?" Jim asked.

"I don't remember."

"What do you remember?"

"The boat. I woke up in a boat and went into the water. I was in the water for a long time."

"When was she found?" The doctor asked quietly to Jim.

"Just now, a few minutes ago," Jim told him.

The doctor did some quick adding. "Then she would have been down there for maybe seven hours? My God," he added. He put his wrist to her forehead and felt her pulse. He looked over to Jim. "She is going to get very sick and very fast," he said to him.

"Is she going to be okay?" Jim asked quietly so that Leah would not hear him.

"I cannot say one way or the other at the moment," he said at the same level. He turned to Leah. "I need you to drink something for me, dear and then you can go back to sleep." He lifted her head with one hand and held a cup to her lips. Leah obediently swallowed the bitter medicinal tea and made a face.

"Come now, no awful faces," the doctor chided kindly. Leah's face smoothed and she fell asleep quickly. The doctor pulled her blankets up to cover her and turned to Jim. "Somebody will need to stay with her for most of the time," he said. "At least for the first few days. After that, either she will be better, or," he shrugged. "She will not need to be helped."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

Later that day, Leah woke to silence in her room. She started to open her eyes, but the light hurt them and she closed them quickly. She swallowed thickly, her throat dry. Leah felt somebody sit on her bed next to her and touch her cheek gently.

"I am going to raise your head," Jim told her. "I have some water for you."

The water was cool in her mouth and felt wonderful going down. Her thirst quenched, Leah then shifted irritably. The blankets were too heavy on her chest and they were making her too warm. She tried to push them away from her, but when she freed one hand, Jim took it and placed it by her side.

"Keep the blankets on, my dear, you will want them before long," he told her.

Then, adding to her growing annoyance, a cold damp cloth was placed on her forehead. Another patted down her cheeks and neck and the part of her chest that was not covered by her nightgown. Leah pushed at the hand bothering her, but she found herself as weak as a kitten. Tears slid out of the corners of her eyes and were absorbed by the cloth.

"Now then," Jim said softly. "There is no need to cry. You are going to be just fine."

Leah fell asleep before he finished his sentence, before she could hear the doubt in his words.

* * *

Some time after that, the managers followed Madame Giry into the dancer's room, startling Jim. He stood up quickly and said nothing, watching the three of them. The managers paid him no notice, they were staring down at Leah. The only part visible was her face and one of her arms, but they blanched at the small bit that they did see.

"My God," the shorter one whispered, echoing every other person to see Leah's poor battered face. "Who did this?" He asked Jim.

"Who did this?" Jim repeated angrily. "Why, the same man that thrashed the Tenor. The very man who's presence you refuse to acknowledge! The one that you do not believe to exist. Just a load of rubbish, these ghost stories, I remember you saying. Does that look like a ghost did that to you?" Jim demanded, pointing to her split lip and swollen black eye, the dark bruises and lumps. "Mademoiselle Bourdeaux is rather unconscious right now, perhaps when she awakens in a few days she can show you the extent of the damage caused by such rubbish. Oh wait," he said furiously. "She might not wake up, she might just slip into death instead!"

Madame Giry put a restraining hand on Jim's arm, and turned to the managers. "The Phantom is indeed a real man, Monsieurs, and I have proof of such in my office if you would care to accompany me there." They quickly left the room and Madame Giry looked into Jim's anxious face. "Do not let her be alone for a moment in this room," she warned. "He might come back."

Jim nodded, understanding and returned to the chair next to Leah's bed. He picked up the cloth he dropped back into the bowl of water and wrung it out, patting it over Leah's pale face. His terrible anger had faded away but he was still shaking because of it. He did not even notice when a handful of tears slid slowly down his face, dropping unseen to the floor.

* * *

Leah faded in and out of consciousness for the next day or two, and somebody was always there when she woke. Jim never left her side for longer than five minutes at a time. Madame Giry brought him meals on a regular basis, otherwise he would not have eaten. Angie and the ballet mistress shared watches as well, letting Jim get some much-needed sleep. Though he refused to sleep until a cot was brought into Leah's room and placed near the end of her bed.

The first night Angie spent watching, she cried almost the whole time. Leah had woken up once or twice, not helping Angie's guilty feelings. The last time Leah had opened her eyes, she told Angie that she had to put on her practice outfit.

"I have to go practice, or else Madame will be angry with me," she said, the shine of a fever in her eyes.

"No Leah," Angie said, wiping her eyes roughly, trying to remove the traces of her tears. "Madame will not be angry with you, you can go practice when you are feeling better."

"But aren't we performing the play tonight? I am playing Belle, I have to go practice or else Carlotta will take my part. Do you think this will be good enough to get the part?" Leah closed her eyes and weakly sang, her voice harsh.

_Somewhere over the rainbow, bluebirds fly._

_Birds fly over the rainbow, why then, oh why can't I?_

The lines she was singing was from a play they had performed almost a year ago. Angie put her head down on the bed and wept.

* * *

The next day Leah had a burning temperature and her breathing was unusually fast. Her skin was hot to the touch, and yet she was shivering. Leah's mind was veiled behind fever dreams and every time she woke, her words made less and less sense. Jim worked constantly, aided by whoever else was in the room at the same time. Her fever was high and they had to get her temperature down before it damaged anything.

She was in one of her increasingly rare lucid moments that afternoon, when Jim was re-applying cold wet cloths on her arms and legs. He looked into her eyes, the swollen one had gone down enough that she could see out of it. He saw that she recognized him and was relieved. It was painful to hear her speaking of events in the far past as if they were the present. Especially when she re-lived the death of her mother.

"Leah? Can you hear me?"

Leah nodded once, slowly. "You came back," she whispered. "I didn't mean to drive you away."

Jim shook his head. "You didn't," he assured her. "Are you hungry? Can you eat something?"

"No," Leah told him huskily. "My chest hurts."

Jim picked up the ever-present mug of tea and raised her head. "I need you to drink this at least," he said. She managed to drink half of it before she pushed it away. "Good girl," he whispered and without another word, she fell asleep again.

The doctor applied heated towels to her aching chest, and cold cloths to the rest of her. Her temperature was still too high and she was not eating anything, nor were they able to get much liquid into her. Later that day she began to hallucinate.

Angie was taking care of Leah while Jim retreated to the bathing room for a quick wash. The strips of cloth did not stay damp or cold long on her skin and had to be re-soaked often.

"Mama?" Leah asked in a weak voice.

Angie looked up to see Leah staring at her, her dark brown eyes almost unrecognizable.

"Mama? Is that you?" Leah's voice was that of a child.

"Yes," Angie said, choking back a sob. "Yes, it is me."

"I'm going to be a ballerina like you Mère," Leah said hopefully. "You'll be able to watch me up on stage, and you will be so proud of me, so proud…" She drifted off and closed her eyes again.

Angie sighed heart-breakingly and got back to work.

* * *

That night Jim paced the room anxiously, waiting for the doctor to arrive. He had called for him what felt like hours ago, though he knew it had only been minutes. He heard the door open and rushed up to the smaller man.

"Something is wrong," he said and all but pulled the doctor to Leah's bedside.

All the lights were lit and the room was bright, making it easy for the doctor to see exactly what was wrong. Leah's lips had turned from a healthy rose colour, to a pale blue. The doctor checked her hands and saw that her fingernails were the same colour.

"What does it mean doctor?" Jim asked uneasily.

"It means that the poor girl is not getting enough air into her lungs." The doctor walked around the bed and opened the small window, letting cold air into the room. "Now, move her bed so that the air is hitting her face," he instructed Jim.

Jim did as he was told, shivering slightly as the room dropped several degrees. "Anything else?" He asked.

"Pray." The doctor's face was sad. "If her fever does not break by tomorrow, then there is nothing we can do. If her breathing does not return to normal then she will die, suffocating in the open air."

* * *

Jim kept up his vigil all night, barely noticing when the sun rose, changing the sky from midnight black to a soft blue. The breeze coming in the window was not quite as cold, but all Jim was paying attention to was the sound of Leah's breathing and the temperature of her skin.

Jim had re-applied the wet cloths all night, all but dumping a bucket of water on her in the process. He had shifted her bed around each time the wind changed, to make sure it was still running across her face. But nothing had changed. Leah was still breathing as if she had just run a race and her skin was hot to the touch. None of the relieving sweat covered her parched skin and her lips were still a disturbing blue.

Later that morning the doctor came back to the room. He stepped past Jim, who seemed to be asleep with his eyes open. He took one look at Leah's face, took her pulse and shook his head. "I am sorry Jim," he said sorrowfully. "I will fetch a priest to administer the last rights."

That snapped Jim out of his daze. "No!" He shouted. "Get away from her! She is not going to die!"

"Jim, be reasonable," the doctor said soothingly. "She is not getting enough air and her heart is beating too fast. Soon her organs will shut down with lack of circulation and she will die. And it will be better for her soul should she receive her last rights before it happens!"

Jim stood up and the doctor backed up quickly, the larger man practically pushing him out of the door. Jim slammed it and locked it between them. The doctor beat on the solid wood with his fist. "You cannot stay locked in there!" He shouted. "You have to let us back in!"

"Nobody is getting in!" Jim shouted back. He turned his back to the door and ignored the doctor's further hollering. He returned to Leah's side and began re-soaking the cloths again. He spoke under his breath, reassuring words that fell on unhearing ears.

* * *

Jim continued to ignore the shouting on the other side of the door. He knew it was solid, having tried to break it down himself, and knew that nobody else would be able to do it. When they came with keys he barricaded the door with the heavy vanity table and chairs. Eventually the pounding stopped, and Jim kept working.

The day grew later, but Jim had no sense of time. There was a wheezing sound to Leah's breathing and Jim began to grow frightened.

"No Leah! Don't do this!" Jim held her by the shoulders, wanting to shake her back to health. "Don't you dare die on me!"

Jim strode into the bathing chamber and filled the tub with nothing but cold water. He went back into the main room and tossed away the already-dry cloths. He picked up her unresisting body and carried her to the tub. He rid her of her clothing and set her in the cold water.

Jim began to rub the frigid water over her limbs and face, adding more cold water whenever the tub began to warm.

"Dammit Leah!" He yelled at her. "You did not fight off that monster and spend hours in that ice cold lake escaping, to simply die of a cold! You are stronger than that! Prove it!"

* * *

After the doctor was rudely escorted from the room, he went to the managers for help. They tried reasoning with the stagehand and then threatening him, and when it brought no response, they tried to break down the door.

Madame Giry came quickly with her keys, a priest trailing behind her. She shuffled through her keys, trying to find the right on. The priest turned to the managers. "What is happening here?" He asked them.

"Mademoiselle Bourdeaux is…sick," the shorter man said and the doctor cut in.

"She is burning up with a fever and she needs her last rites," the medic said, frustrated. "And the stagehand will not let us in to tend to her!"

Madame Giry laid a restraining hand on the doctor's arm. She gave him a look of warning and continued searching for the right key. Once she found it, the doctor took it from her with an unsteady hand. He jammed it in the lock and turned, but the door would not open.

The doctor cursed. "He blocked the door!"

While the small angry man cursed and ranted, the taller manager leaned over and spoke in the ballet mistress' ear. She nodded once and took off at a run.

Later on, the priest had kneeled on the floor and was praying silently. The doctor was pacing up and down the hallway. Madame Giry had found two of the biggest stagehands in the building and they were pushing on the door.

They heard Jim shouting inside, but could not make out his words. Madame Giry urged the men to push harder, they had shoved the door open a crack, but it was not enough.

Eventually Jim's shouts faded to nothing, and the ballet mistress bowed her head. She leaned back against the wall and tears rolled down her face. The priest began to pray audibly now, his monotone voice echoing gently down the long hallway.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

The big workers finally pushed open the door, sliding the heavy vanity out of the way. Madame Giry was the first one in the room, the priest right behind her. The coldness of the room hit them like a slap and Madame Giry stumbled once. She looked around the room quickly, but Jim was nowhere to be found and Leah was not in her bed. She heard movement in the bathing chamber and started towards it, keeping the priest behind her. Jim might be violent in his grief, but he knew her and would not harm her.

Madame Giry quietly stepped into the bathing room, taking in the wet floor and cold air, all at once. She saw Jim leaning into the tub with his back to her. He had his arms around Leah, she assumed, and his shoulders were shaking.

The ballet mistress put a hand to her heart and fought back the tears that wanted to break free again. The priest behind her continued to pray, though he did not push past her. She leaned against the doorframe, watching, not sure of what else to do.

Jim kept his arms around Leah, hiding her from the rest of the room. All she could see of the poor girl, her almost-daughter, was one of her pale arms, under the cold water. Her tears were released again when she thought of Leah down in that dungeon, under cold water for hours. She wanted to rush over, to tell Jim to take Leah out of the tub, she should not be in the water anymore, she had stayed in it far too long as it is.

As she was watching, Leah's arm twitched, causing ripples to dance across the surface of the water. It twitched again, and slowly rose, joining its pair to rest around Jim's back. The stagehand stiffened and raised his head to look down at the girl.

Jim passed a hand across her forehead. Her skin was still very warm, but not nearly as hot as it had been earlier. Her lips were still an unnatural colour, but her breathing had slowed down. Leah's eyes fluttered open, though they were glazed over with pain and fatigue.

"Leah?" Jim asked, disbelieving. She spoke and he had to bend his head closer to her mouth to hear her.

"Will you please stop yelling at me?" Her weak, whispery voice asked him.

Jim gave a watery chuckle and nodded. Leah began to shiver and closed her eyes, keeping them open took too much effort. Jim lifted her from the water and turned to Madame Giry, who was standing there, open-mouthed in shock. "Madame," he said to her. "Will you please fetch some dry linens for Leah's bed? I do not think the wet cloths will be necessary anymore." Jim managed to grab a thick robe and wrapped it around Leah, still holding her in his arms. "Oh," he added before she could leave. "And tell that doctor," he sneered at the word. "That Mademoiselle Bourdeaux is very much alive and a priest will not be needed."

"Of course," Madame Giry said, her voice shaky. She left the room quickly, taking the priest, who was crossing himself.

Madame Giry closed the door behind her, giving the two of them some privacy. Jim sat down on the small chair next to the bed, cradling Leah on his lap. She felt so small in his arms, so fragile. She was still shivering, and Jim took that as a good sign. He leaned over and placed his lips on the top of her head.

"I thought I lost you," he whispered into her hair.

Leah's only response was silence, she had fallen asleep again.

* * *

The doctor examined Leah once she was dry and back in bed. Jim watched him carefully, not sure whether to trust him or not. The doctor looked at her eyes and measured her breathing, along with her pulse. He poked and prodded once more, this time wanting to find out how she was still alive. After a while, he sat back and shook his head.

"I do not understand," he said quietly, as if to himself. "She should not be alive. The lack of air combined with her temperature should have killed her."

"Well she is alive," Jim said. "Now what?"

The medic leaned over and listened to her breathing with his odd metal instrument. He turned back to Jim. "The fever is past, but she is still sick. The pneumonia has set in her lungs. She will be sick for quite some time, though any danger has passed." He covered her up once more and stood, packing his supplies in his black bag. "Keep her drinking liquids, and invalid food once her appetite returns. Compresses for her forehead and chest to soothe pain, and I want her drinking this tea every few hours." He handed Jim a cloth packet and headed for the door. "That should be everything. I will come and check on her once a day, inform me immediately if there are any changes."

He left quickly to avoid Jim's angry eyes, and closed the door behind him. Jim took the chair the doctor had vacated and put a kettle of water on the brazier. He opened the packet of tea and put a handful of leaves into Leah's small white teapot and waited for the water to boil.

Leah rolled over in her sleep to face Jim, her back to the drafty window. He watched her for a very long time, etching her face into his memory.

* * *

The days grew shorter and shorter, the ballet, and the New Year drew closer and closer. Leah had been told that she will not be performing in this ballet, as she was still sick and would not be able to practice. Leah protested, saying that she would be well in time for the ballet and she could learn her part quickly, but the managers and Madame Giry stood firm to her.

Jim had been temporarily relieved of his duties and was allowed to spend as much time taking care of Leah as he had to. And he spent most of his time with her. He felt such a deep guilt that this was his fault, and perhaps by nursing Leah back to health, he could partially redeem himself in her eyes.

One afternoon, Madame Giry had just come up to check on them, and give them their lunch. The usual meat, cheese, bread and some fruit for Jim and the usual thin broth and tea for Leah. She was getting mighty sick of broth, and it turned her bad mood into a worse one. She was tired of lying in bed all day, tired of people fussing over her and very tired of feeling sick.

Leah was sitting up, leaning against her headboard, watching Jim as he made her yet another cup of the strong bitter tea. Sugar helped, but not by much.

"I do not want that," she said crossly, wanting to argue with someone. She was also tired of people speaking in hushed tones over her, soothing words as if she was going to die. She wanted somebody to speak to her normally, yell at her even, to prove to her that she was still alive.

"I know you do not," Jim said. "But you are going to drink it anyways."

"Oh no I'm not," Leah said, her plugged nose making her voice odd.

"You are going to drink this if I have to hold you down and pour it down your throat," he threatened.

Leah shifted so that she was sitting on her knees. She looked him in the eye and could not keep the grin off her face. "And that is the only way I will drink that foul slop."

Jim stood up, towering over her. "Dammit Leah," he growled. "If you are well enough to fight with me, then you are well enough to drink this tea without me having to force you!"

"Exactly!" Leah pounced on his words. "I am well enough! I am well enough to get out of bed. I want to leave this room, I want to go outside." Leah stopped before she started sounding like a child plagued with the 'I wants'.

"You are not well enough to risk going outside in the cold, Leah," Jim said wearily. "And you know it."

"I do not," Leah sulked.

Jim sat back down and looked at her appraisingly. "Fine," he said and Leah looked up at him questioningly. "If you think you are well enough to go outside, prove it. If you can walk to the door without any aid, then I will take you outside myself. But," he added, holding up his hand to stop her excited words. "If you cannot make it then you will get back into bed and drink whatever I give you, without arguing my every order. Is that understood?"

"Yes, yes of course," Leah said quickly. She looked at her door, her once tiny room seeming to extend half a mile. She straightened her shoulders. She could walk to the door by herself, she was no invalid. It made no difference that she could barely walk to the bathing room even with help, she wanted to go outside.

Leah pushed back her blankets, no longer embarrassed to be in her nightgown in front of Jim, not after all that had happened. She pushed herself to the side of the bed and sat with her legs dangling over the edge. Jim watched her from his chair, a cynical grin on his face.

Leah ignored him, but was now determined to do it, just to wipe that grin off his face. She slid down the bed until her feet touched the ground, her legs shaking suspiciously. Leah leaned against her bed until she felt her legs could support her. She stood up straight, sent a withering glare Jim's way, took three wobbly steps and fell to the ground.

Jim kindly held back his laughter. Leah sat up and glared at him. "Go ahead and laugh," she said angrily, and he did. "You knew that was going to happen didn't you?" She asked once his laughing died away.

"Aye," he said, walking over to her and picking her up. "That I did. But you would have gone on believing you were well enough had I refused to let you try." He set her down on her bed. "Now, are you going to listen to me?"

Leah turned her head away to look out the window. Despite how she felt for him, she wanted Jim to go away and leave her alone for a while. She was also tired of not having any time to herself. But she nodded to his question anyways.

Jim put a cup of tea in her hand and she looked down at in with distaste. She drank it down without a complaint and made a face at the taste. Jim took the empty cup away from her and sat back down. He felt her forehead but did not think she needed a cold cloth yet.

Leah sat still and silent under his ministrations. Only when he was finished did she look at him. "Thank you," she said softly.

Jim sighed. "If I had not avoided you for the week before you were taken, it might not have happened." He looked down, not able to meet her eyes. "I told you last time that I would protect you, and look what happened. You do not understand how sorry I am."

"Oh Jim," Leah said and put a hand on his cheek. "It is I that do not deserve you," she said gently. "It was I that drove you away."

He shook his head, "No, you did not, I drove myself away." It was as close as he would get to telling her the real reason, and he was reluctant to reveal it to her.

A knock at the door surprised them both and Jim got up to answer it. Leah could not see who it was, nor could she hear what they were saying. She sat back against the headboard and waited for Jim to come back. He would tell her what was going on.

When he did come back, his face was tinged red and he looked angry.

"What is the matter?" Leah asked him.

Jim sat down on the side of her bed. "The managers arranged for a search to be done in the basements, looking for the underground lake. With the amount of men they had, no to mention lanterns and even a couple of dogs, they could not find any entrance going past the third level of the basement. And because they could not find anything," now he clenched his jaw and forced the words out. "The managers called off the search and decided that the lake is not there. They are 'sorry for your inconvenience and will be hiring security so it will not happen again.'" Jim stood up again and started to wander, around her room, not quite pacing.

"It does not matter," he said after a while. "Even if they were to find the lake, they would not find him. And security will not help." He looked at her, so achingly defenceless in her cotton nightgown and large bed. "I will simply have to be your security, and you can be mine," he said with a grin.

"And that will work?" Leah asked. "I thought I was ready for him last time he showed up. And besides, once I get well, it will be improper for you to be in my room alone at night."

Jim shrugged it off. "We will deal with that time when it happens. But now, I have to go."

"Go?" Leah asked, not wanting him to leave though that was exactly what she wanted moments before.

"Yes, I have some errands to run, I will not be gone long."

"Oh," Leah said softly.

Jim chuckled and walked over to her. "I will not be gone long," he repeated gently. She sighed and nodded, and he walked over to the closet. He pulled on his jacket and gloves and turned back to her. "I will bring you back a treat if you behave," he grinned as he walked out the door and she made a face at him.

The door shut behind him and Leah sighed. She shifted over to her window. If she could not go outside, the least she could do was look out the window. The sky was a deep blue and clouds drifted lazily across it. There were no signs of snow in the air, it seemed like a perfect day outside.

* * *

Jim hurried down the stairs, his mind wrapped around his many thoughts. He was looking forward to being outside, he wanted to feel the cold air on his skin. He was close to the main doors when a repeated noise filtered through his brain.

"Jim?" The voice called again.

Jim sighed and turned around slowly. "Yes Madame?" He asked.

Carlotta was walking towards him, a simpering smile on her face. She slipped her hand between his arm and his side to latch onto his elbow. "Wherever have you been" She asked. "I have not seen you for ages!" Her voice was overly sweet and bright.

"I have been busy Madame," Jim said innocently and she narrowed her eyes.

"Ah yes, busy with your little chorus girl, is that right?" Her eyes flashed dangerously.

"I have been taking care of Leah, yes."

Carlotta began walking towards the doors, pulling Jim along with her. "Why don't you join me in my carriage? I would like to speak with you."

"I have errands to run, Madame, I am sorry." He tried to pull away from her but her grip was tight.

"Very well," she said. "If you continue to refuse, then I will see to it that your little girlfriend's career is ruined and she will do nothing in this Opera but wash the floors!"

Jim sighed and clamped down on his anger. "Very well," he said, echoing her. "I can spare you a few moments I suppose."

Carlotta smiled brightly as if she had not just threatened him a moment ago. "Wonderful! It is just outside."

* * *

Leah's mind was drifting along with the clouds outside. She idly watched the smoke drifting in the wind and, lower down, the brightly dressed people walking along the streets. She watched the managers stroll up the walk from the stables and the doors opened to let them in. The doors remained open however, and Carlotta waltzed out, the usual male figure on her arm. Though…This time the male figure looked awfully familiar.

Leah looked closer, leaning her hands against the glass. The man escorting the Prima Donna to her carriage was Jim. Leah frowned and bit the edge of her thumbnail. Jim walked the Soprano to her ride and surprisingly, got in behind her. The carriage drove out of Leah's sight. She leaned back from the window slowly and sighed.

"Oh," she said quietly to herself. Pressure built up behind her eyes as she struggled not to cry.

Somebody knocked on her door and Leah blinked furiously. "Come in," she called out in a relatively steady voice.

The door opened and Leah smiled to see Angie behind it. She was even happier to see her holding a small wicker basket.

"Hi Angie," she said. "Is that real food?"

Angie laughed and walked into the room. "Almost," she replied. "I have real stew instead of soup, and more tea." Leah made a face and Angie laughed again. "Non-medicinal tea," she clarified.

"Oh good," Leah straightened up to make room for her friend to sit on her bed. "Jim has me drinking that awful stuff every time I look at him."

Angie sat down and unpacked lunch for the two of them. "Speaking of Jim, is it true he spends the night in your room?"

Leah pointed to the cot on the wall near the end of her bed. "He does not want me to be alone in my 'vulnerable state', he told me. But I agree with him, the Phantom so far has waited until I was alone before striking. Hopefully he is intimidated by Jim's presence."

Angie handed her a soup mug full of thick stew and smiled wryly. "But still, you have a handsome stagehand sleeping a few feet away from you. You two are alone most of the day, not to mention at night. And you are going to tell me that he has not even made a move towards you?"

Leah laughed. "Even if he did, I would not be able to do anything about it. I cannot even walk halfway across my room without falling down." She thought of something and sobered up. "But no, he has not." She turned to Angie, worried. "Does that mean he does not care for me anymore?"

"Leah, he is taking care of you day and night. I think it is safe to say he still cares for you. I was just teasing."

Leah's mind unwillingly re-played what she had seen outside the window. "But what if he found someone that he cares about more?"

Angie peered into her face, looking for something. "Leah, has he said anything to you that would make you think that?"

"No…not that I can think of," Leah admitted.

"Then you should have nothing to worry about," Angie reassured her. "Trust me, I think it is safe to say that he cares for you more than anybody else in this Opera House."

Leah drank her lunch and stayed quiet, and hoped that Angie was right.

* * *

As he had promised, Jim came back into Leah's room a few hours after he had left. Leah had been dozing when he entered her room, but she opened her eyes a small bit to watch him. He looked tired and she wondered what it was he had to do all afternoon, other than escorting Carlotta around, that is. He leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes.

Angie had left a package of real tea for Leah, who had hidden it under her mattress. Jim did not open his eyes when Leah set the ever-present kettle of water on the ever-lit brazier. She put some leaves into the teapot and waited for the water to boil. Leah sat up once the water was ready, a little dizzy from the movement. She made the tea and swung her legs over the side of the bed to steady herself. She leaned forward and tapped Jim's knee, the only part of him she could reach without standing.

Jim opened one eye and looked at her. She held out a steaming mug to him and his gaze traveled down to it. He sat up slowly and took it from her. He sipped at it carefully. "Where did you get real tea?" He asked. "You should be drinking your medicine instead."

"Nonsense, drinking real tea once in a while is not going to kill me," she replied. "Long day?" She asked, watching him stifle a yawn.

"Yes," he said. "I had a lot of things to do today and none of them were very easy."

"You should go take a nap," she offered, pointing her chin at the cot.

He shook his head and Leah persisted. "I am awake, I can guard us both if that is what you are worried about. You do not sleep enough as it is, now go to sleep," she ordered.

Jim looked amused. He drank down his tea before replying. "My lady, you will not listen to my requests, even when they are for your benefit, yet you proceed to order me about when I am supposed to be taking care of _you_. Not to mention the fact that you cannot even walk yet. How are you supposed to fend off crazed ghostly men?"

"I am sure I can handle things for a few hours while you sleep," she said, slightly stung by his words. "Nothing happened when it was just Angie and I here and nothing happened in the hour after she left and before you came back. I will be fine."

Jim bit the inside of his cheek, hearing the hurt in her words. "I am sorry Leah. I did not mean to come off like that. I suppose I should sleep for a bit to spare you from my frayed temper."

Leah did not look up, but heard him set down his mug and walk over to the cot. From the corner of her eye she watched him unlace his boots and push them off. He lay down with his back to the wall and closed his eyes. He was asleep within moments.

* * *

Leah sipped at her tea slowly, letting the warmth of it soothe her sore throat. She had spoken more today than in the past week put together, and she was feeling it now. Once her drink was gone, she remained sitting on the edge of her bed, her feet dangling, and gathered her strength.

The floor seemed a far way down, Leah felt an echo of her dizziness pass over her. She slid down the side of her bed, her nightdress bunched up underneath her and revealed a great amount of leg. Leah was glad Jim was asleep and pushed the cloth back down to cover her legs. Her feet hit the cold ground and she wobbled a bit.

Leah steadied herself, using her bed as support. She stood for a long time, letting her body get used to being vertical opposed to horizontal. After a while her legs stopped shaking and she took a step forward. She stepped slowly and carefully, and eventually made it all the way to her closet and paper screen without falling.

Sometime during her venture, Jim opened his eyes and watched her doing slow pliés at the mirror, her knees wobbling. He chuckled quietly and went back to sleep, images of Leah's nearly bare leg floating through his mind.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

A couple days later, a week away from New Year's Eve. The ballet was to be performed the next night, marking the last performance before the New Year commenced. Leah had been walking around her room many times a day to build her endurance up to where it used to be. She was angry enough that she had to miss this ballet, she was definitely not going to miss the next one.

Leah was in the process of making the circuit around her room again, while Jim watched, lounging on the end of her bed. Leah's steps grew more confident as they grew less unsteady, and she could go longer without getting as tired.

"Jim," Leah said to him as she rested for a moment. "Are you going to let me out of this prison of a room to go to the ballet tomorrow night?"

"Oh, I suppose so," he said offhandedly. "If you promise to be good."

Leah made a face at him and he grinned. "What time would you like to go down?" She asked him.

Jim sat up straight. "I will not be going, I'm sorry," he told her. "I have some appointments tomorrow night that I cannot miss. You'll have to tell me about it the next day."

"Oh," She frowned a bit. "Alright then. I guess I can go down by myself."

"I would rather you go with somebody, I do not want you alone in here, or down the hallways."

A knock on the door surprised them both. Jim got up to unlock it, as Leah was across the room and wouldn't be able to get to the door quick enough. Leah leaned against the wall as Jim opened the door. Now familiar with almost every movement of his, she recognized a bit of anger in his tense shoulders. He stepped back from the door and allowed Victor to enter.

Leah was amazed. The last time she saw the Tenor, he was an unconscious mass of bruises and lumps. His fair skin was back to normal and he was able to walk, though rather stiffly. His hand was still bandaged tightly, but Leah saw that as a good sign. If the bones were crushed beyond repairing, the doctor would have removed the unnecessary bandages.

Victor smiled when he saw her, looking as relieved as she felt. He slowly walked further into the room and stopped near a table.

"Good afternoon," he said, his voice rough and quiet.

"Hi Victor," she said back.

Victor turned to Jim, who was watching them both. "Would you mind if I had a moment alone with Leah?"

Jim turned to Leah and spoke to her instead of the Tenor. "I will go get us something for dinner. I will be back in a few moments." In that short speech, Leah knew he was telling Victor that he did not trust him to be alone with her, and reminding him that it was Jim who was with her every moment of the day. Leah was not sure whether to be angry or flattered. She decided to be neither and nodded to Jim, who left quickly, not quite shutting the door behind him.

As soon as he was gone, Victor looked back at Leah. "I am happy to see that you have recovered," he said sincerely. "I had heard terrible things. I heard them calling for a priest," he said with a shaky voice. "The doctor told me you were near death. That nothing could save you. What happened?"

"I don't know," Leah replied honestly. "Everybody is reluctant to speak to me about when I was sick. But I pestered Madame Giry for a while and all she told me is that they were trying to break down the door. Jim had locked and barricaded it and was not letting anybody in. Next thing they knew, my fever had broken." She shrugged. "I suppose it does not matter, I am alive, that is what really matters."

She walked towards him, her steps as slow as his. "And how are you feeling? The last time I saw you, you….were not looking well," she said delicately.

He held out his arms, looking down at himself. "As you can see, the bastard did not leave a permanent mark. I am told my hand will be better in a few days' time."

"Oh Victor, what happened?" She asked him.

"I am not too sure," he said, scratching his head. "I remember leaving you in the hallway, heading for my room. But before I could get there, something hit me from behind." He shrugged. "Next thing I knew, I woke up in some kind of dungeon. A man was standing at the other end of the room. He saw that I was awake and started to speak to me." He shook his head. "I cannot remember all of what he said, but I know he mentioned you."

Leah held back a shudder. "Did…did he have blond hair?"

"Yes he did."

"I knew it. Nobody but the Phantom would have done that to you." Leah rubbed her chilled arms. "Did he say anything else that you remember?"

"If I do not stay away from you," he said. "He will not worry about 'keeping me whole' next time."

"He left me a note, after I had found you," Leah told him. "He said that what he did to you was just a warning." She reached out to him with shaking hands. "Oh Victor, I am so afraid." He took her in his arms and tried to ease her shivering. "I was so angry after what happened to you, it was my fault. It was my fault what happened to me as well. I fought back and he hurt me badly. I almost died Victor," She paused to swallow, her voice growing teary. "Everything is my fault, and I am scared. I have been scared since I woke up, though Jim does not know. I do not want him to see how afraid I am."

Victor smoothed down her hair and rocked her gently. She took a deep breath, "He is going to come back," she said. "I know it." Her voice grew soft as she remembered. "I heard the fury in his voice as he was screaming at me to get back in the boat," she said, and Victor tightened his arms around her. "I can still hear his threats, as if he is standing next to me and whispering in my ear."

Leah stood up and took a step back from him. She wiped her face with a handkerchief from the table and obliviously traced her thumb over Jim's initials. "I am afraid to sleep," she admitted.

"But why?" Victor asked quietly. "There is always somebody here when you are asleep. You are safe."

Leah laughed bitterly. "I am not safe. I am especially not safe to those around me. He will hurt you all to get back at me, and then, when I am alone, he will come back. He will always come back," she said, her eyes distant.

Victor walked forward and put his hands on her shoulders. "Leah, everything will be fine, the managers have extra security now, three men to patrol the hallway outside your room alone, not to mention the rest of them out there. They will keep you safe." He lifted her chin to look in her eyes. "Now," he said, changing the subject. "Are you going to the ballet tomorrow?"

Leah nodded and cleared her throat. "I would very much like to watch it."

"Is Jim taking you?" Victor said his name reluctantly.

"No, he has other appointments."

"Alright then, I shall be your escort. I will come and get you shortly before it begins." He stepped back to look at her completely. "And I expect you to wear something other than night clothes," he said and she chuckled weakly.

"I will be sure to dress appropriately," she replied.

Just then, the door opened, admitting Jim who was carrying a covered tray. He set it down on the small table near the bed and walked back to the door, holding it open and looking pointedly at Victor.

"If you will excuse us," Jim said to the Tenor. "Leah has to take her medicine now."

Victor turned to Leah. "I will see you tomorrow night," he said and walked away. He paused at the door and muttered something to Jim that Leah could not hear. Jim closed the door as soon as the other man had cleared the doorway, and audibly locked it.

Leah sighed, but did not say a word. She slowly made her way over to her bed and sat down near the table and chair. Jim sat down on the chair moments later. He uncovered the tray and set a plate in front of her, containing actual food. Leah looked at it, and looked up at Jim, her eyebrows raised in question.

"The doctor said that if you can keep this down, you will not be forced to live off of soup anymore." He poured dark tea into her mug and caught the face she made out of the corner of his eye. "But you still have to drink this for a few more days yet."

"Blech," she said, ignoring the mug and starting on her dinner. She had almost forgotten how chicken tasted, and the potato was just the way she liked it.

Jim let her eat in silence for a minute before finally asking her, "What is happening tomorrow night?"

"Victor is taking me to the ballet." Jim opened his mouth to say something, but Leah went on. "You even said you wanted somebody to go with me. If you do not like it, you should not have scheduled appointments for tomorrow." She stabbed her fork into a wedge of potato for emphasis.

"I know what I said, Mademoiselle," he said, a little amused. "But forgive me if I am not fond of your choice of escort."

"Well then," Leah crossed her arms. "Next time you should ask me, and spare yourself the grief."

Jim made a face at her, and, the subject closed, they finished their dinner in silence. Leah tried to put her full mug on the tray, but Jim pushed it back at her. "Leah," he said, exasperated, "This is for your own good. It will make you better, faster."

"Have you tried drinking this?" She asked him, holding the mug out towards him. "It is awful."

Jim took the cup from her and drank a bit of it. "There, happy now?" He turned away from her and scrunched up his face in disgust.

"I saw that!" Leah shouted.

Jim turned back to her, smiling guiltily. "Saw what?" He asked innocently.

"I told you this tea is not fit to drink, medicine or no." Leah again pushed the mug away from her.

"Alright, alright," he said, fending her words off with his hands. "If I go and fetch something from the doctor to sweeten it, will you drink it?"

"Not likely," Leah said defiantly.

Jim crossed his arms. "If I get you something for dessert as well? Would you drink it then?"

"Maybe," Leah said. "I promise nothing."

Jim left, taking the tray with him. Leah yawned behind her hand, refusing to acknowledge her tiredness. She picked up the book she had started a few days ago, and finding her place, continued to read while waiting for Jim to return. After a few moments, she felt her eyes wanting to close. She sat up straight, leaning against the headboard, and took a sip of the now-cold medicine to wake her up.

She washed her mouth out with the cold water in another mug, and put her book down. She looked around her room for something else to do and her eyes settled on her sewing. Perfect. Sewing needed plenty of concentration. She crawled to the end of her bed and leaned over, grabbing the skirt that needed to be mended. It was sitting on a pile of papers and Leah winced guiltily. Jim was being kept away from his work at the Opera and the work he did at his home, just to take care of her.

Leah moved back up to the head of her bed and found the place where she left off. While her sewing kept her fingers busy and her body awake, it regretfully left her mind free to wander. Her thoughts were determined to go back, to go down to the half-remembered hours spent in the dark and cold. She physically turned her head, trying to turn away from her thoughts. She focused instead on the ballet the next night. She still could not remember which ballet they were going to be performing. Leah hoped Angie had a good role.

Leah kept her mind wandering on safe topics, keeping herself distracted until Jim returned. He set a small plate in front of her with a piece of chocolate cake on it, setting one in front of himself as well. "The cook had some extra time this morning," he explained. Leah looked suspiciously at a steaming cup he set next to her plate.

"And that?" She asked.

"That is for afterwards. The doctor made it taste better, I promise."

Leah narrowed her eyes at him but the cake in front of her tempted her more than she wanted to provoke Jim. The chocolate was delicious and Leah felt she could agree to drink a whole pot of tea afterwards. Though she was not going to tell Jim that.

Once their plates were scraped clean, Jim insistently pushed the tea closer to Leah's hand. "It tastes better, I swear." He said to her.

Leah drank it back all in one swallow and dropped the mug back on the tray. She took a sip of water.

"How was it?" Jim asked her.

"It was not bad. Different though," Leah said truthfully. Jim packed up their plates while Leah went into the bathing room to change into a clean nightdress. She dropped her laundry into the pile and stopped in the doorway.

Leah put a hand one her head, feeling dizzy. She stepped into her room, her vision blurry. "Jim?" She said. "I don't feel so well."

Jim walked quickly towards her and caught her as she fell. "I am sorry Leah," he said as she tried to focus on his rapidly darkening face. "This is for your own good…"

* * *

Leah woke late the next morning to a cool cloth being patted on her forehead. She mumbled something incoherent and turned her face away from the cold dampness of it. The hand with the cloth persisted and irritatingly woke her further from the pleasant murkiness of sleep. She cracked open her eyes and saw nothing but a blurred outline of someone leaning over her.

She heard Jim's voice and her eyes focused enough so that she could see him as well. "Leah? Are you awake?"

"Did you drug me?" Leah's accusation was slightly slurred.

"Why did you not tell me you weren't sleeping?" Jim asked back, not answering her.

"I did not want you to worry about me more than you were," She said, closing her eyes again. "I was fine."

"Fine, ha." Jim scoffed. "Nobody can go without sleep for any length of time."

Leah shrugged and Jim tapped her shoulder, making her look at him. "And I will continue to drug you until you can sleep properly on your own."

"Jim, no," Leah protested. "I do not want any more drugs, I do not want any more medications. I am feeling much better. I want to go back to practice before I lose any more muscle tone and shape."

"Leah you were too skinny before, I have managed to get you to gain a little weight back. You are looking much better than you were before this awful business happened. Besides, the doctor said you should be up and ready to go back down to practice the day after tomorrow." Jim took pity on her and spoke softly. "I will not give you anything to make you sleep, if you promise that you will tell me next time something is wrong."

"I will," Leah told him. "But it does not matter, I would not have let you drug me again," she said with narrowed eyes.

"If it meant that you were sleeping properly, I would have drugged you no matter what you wanted," Jim replied in the same tone.

Leah pulled herself into a sitting position and wrapped her arms around her knees. "Then," she said slowly, thinking. "The day after tomorrow is when I will be considered healthy again. It will not be considered proper for you to spend the night in my room anymore."

"Trust me," Jim laughed. "It will not matter. Your virtue is already quite tarnished."

"What!" Leah shouted.

"Er, yes," Jim said, embarrassed. "When I locked everybody out of your room. It does not matter that you were unconscious and near death, it was considered inappropriate. And that I spent every night here with you and without a chaperone does not help."

"But," Leah stammered. "But we have not-"

"You know that, and I know that," Jim said softly. "But that does not matter when it comes to popular opinion."

"Oh," Leah said weakly.

"But," Jim continued. "If you wish, I can move into the next room. It is connected to yours by the bathing chamber. I will ask you to keep the door open, so that if anything does happen, I will hear and come running."

Leah nodded slowly and sighed, resting her chin on her knees.

"Are you hungry?" Jim asked her.

"A little," Leah replied.

Jim nodded. "Good. I will go get our breakfast."

Once he was gone, Leah stood up and walked over to her mirror. Using a chair for balance, she began doing exercises and stretches to warm her sleep-stiff muscles. Wobbling a bit, she cursed her poor balance and pushed away the chair. The sooner she regained her near-perfect grace and balance, the happier she would be.

She stretched her leg far out behind her, holding it until she could not bear it. Leah leaned against the vanity, resting. She felt pleasantly sore all over and decided to have a long soak in the tub, once Jim left for his errands, that is. In the edge of her vision, Leah saw something off about the vanity. She looked down and saw that one of the drawers was slightly open.

Thinking Jim had been looking in there, she opened it further, curious. She saw nothing, and opened it as far as it would go. Leah reached inside and felt the back of the drawer.

"Ouch!" She pulled her hand out quickly. Two of her fingers were bleeding, there was something sharp stuck in her drawer. She reached in again, carefully this time and recognized what felt like two sharp pins stuck into the wood. She pulled them free and brought them into the light. There was a small piece of paper stuck to them and Leah pulled it off, her stomach growing cold.

She dropped the needles back into the drawer and unfolded the paper.

'_Love can be a wonderful thing. I love you so very much, my sweet. But love can hurt as much as it can heal. I can hurt you far more than you could ever imagine. I could also take care of you and love you more sweetly than any living being on this planet. Do not make me hurt you again. Love can be a dangerous thing._'

There was no signature, but Leah did not need one. She flipped it over and saw that the Phantom had written a date on it. It was written the day before. Breathing fast, Leah crumpled the note between both hands and dropped it back into the drawer, slamming it closed. She walked back to her bed and sat down. She curled up on her side and closed her eyes tightly, wanting to forget what she had read. She refused to let him intimidate her. She stayed that way until she heard the door open. Leah sat up quickly and stretched, as if she had been lying there the whole time.

They ate quickly, not speaking very often, both with something on their minds that they were not saying out loud.

The day passed by quickly. Jim only made Leah drink one cup of the medicinal tea, this time sweetened only with sugar. After lunch, the stagehand left to run a few errands, and Leah got her chance to soak in the tub. She relaxed in the hot water, her favourite bath oil flavoured the air with the smell of roses. She scrubbed her hair until her scalp tingled and her body until her skin was pink from her efforts. She drained the tub and added more clean water to soak in.

The water relaxed her sore muscles and relaxed her mind. She was drifting, not really thinking of anything. She sang to herself, whatever lines floated into her thoughts. She sang parts from La Belle et le Bête and the play came to mind. She smiled, thinking of her 'debut' of sorts, and her cheeks flushed when she remembered how the play had ended.

"Don't stop now, you were doing fine," Jim said from behind her, clapping.

Leah fell off the stool and sank until the water was up to her chin. Glaring at Jim over the side of the tub she said angrily, "What are you doing? Get out of here! I thought you were out doing things."

"I was," he said, not moving. "I finished and came back. I did not want to interrupt you. You have a lovely voice."

"Thank you, but please, go away," Leah said. "It is bad enough what people think about us, without you coming in here while I am undressed."

Jim walked forward, ignoring her angry shouts. He crouched down and looked her straight in the face. "You are looking much better," he told her. "The dark circles under your eyes are gone and you are not so pale." Then he stood up and left the room, closing the door behind him.

"Infuriating man," Leah grumbled to herself, and pulled out the plug, draining the water. She climbed out quickly and dried herself off, wrapping a robe tightly around her damp body. She rubbed the cloth over her hair, drying enough that it would not drip. She walked into her room, shivering at the drop in temperature.

Without looking at Jim, she quickly went to her closet and took out a simple skirt and shirt. She was tired of nightgowns, and did not want to dress up for the ballet quite yet. She changed behind her screen and hung up her towel and robe to dry.

Leah sat down at her vanity table and began running her brush through her long hair. It was very long and very tangled, but her patience for her hair was much greater than her patience for other things. The familiar task was soothing and once more, her mind drifted along, unaware of anything around her.

Leah brushed her hair until it was nearly dry, falling in shining waves to her waist. It framed her face nicely, the darkness of it making her face seem paler than it really was.

"If you sit there admiring yourself any longer, you will miss the ballet," Jim teased.

"Hmm?" Leah blinked and looked around, brush in hand.

"Nothing," Jim said, chuckling.

"What time is it?" Leah asked him, getting up from the vanity.

"It is late," he said. "Come have something to eat before you get all dressed up."

Leah wandered over to the table and picked at her food, not very hungry. She pushed her food around on her plate until Jim took it away from her. "If you are not going to eat, then do not pretend to, go do something else," Jim said, his blue eyes twinkling.

Leah rummaged through her closet, looking for a particular dress. Madame Giry had ordered her some new clothing when she had moved into her room. "Those that do not live in the dormitory can have their own wardrobe," She had told her. "I took the liberty of ordering you some new things."

Her hand brushed the dress she was looking for, and she pulled it free from the closet. She changed behind the screen and smoothed her hands over the fine fabric, liking the feel of it. It was a nice change from the nightgowns she had grown accustomed to. The gown was a deep red, the neckline coming up to just under her chin, encircling her neck. There were no sleeves, but the dress came with a matching shawl to be worn over the shoulders. The skirt was wide and long, and would cover the matching satin shoes.

Leah stepped away from the screen and walked towards the middle of the room. She noticed Jim watching her and spun around, giving him a good look. "What do you think?" She asked, finding her shawl and pulling it on.

"You look very nice," Jim said after a moment. "Makes me wish I was taking you tonight," he admitted and Leah flushed. She sat down in front of her vanity mirror and began working on her hair.

"I have been told that the managers are throwing another ball for New Year's next week," Jim said to her. "Would you do me the honour of joining me there?"

Leah, hands full of long hair and pins, turned on her seat to look at him. "Of course I will. You said that you would take me to the next one anyways."

"I know," he said. "I wanted to make sure you would still go with me."

"I would be delighted if you escorted me to the ball," Leah said formally.

Jim smiled softly.

Leah finished putting her hair up and her make up and stood up at the same time as Jim. He pulled on his coat and turned to look at her for a moment longer. "I have to be going," he said, his voice quiet. "I will probably be back before you. I hope you enjoy the ballet."

"I am sure I will," Leah said, slipping her feet into her shoes. "I have not actually watched a ballet for quite some time now. I almost forget how it looks from the audience."

Just as Jim reached the door, somebody knocked from the other side. Jim hesitated while reaching for the latch, but pulled the door open quickly. Victor was on the other side, looking very well-groomed in a black suit and tie. The Tenor and the stagehand looked at each other for a tense moment, before Victor looked past Jim for Leah and Jim turned away.

"Ready my dear?" Victor asked and Leah nodded. The Tenor stepped back into the hallway and Leah stopped by Jim.

"I will see you later tonight," she said softly.

Jim leaned towards her and spoke in her ear. "Have a good time, do not strain yourself too much."

Leah patted his cheek. "I am just going to watch a ballet, I hardly call that strenuous. Do not worry, I shall be fine."

Outside her room for the first time in many days, Leah took Victor's offered arm and they walked down the long hallway towards the stage.

"I keep forgetting to ask," Leah said after a minute. "What ballet are they performing?"

Victor chuckled. "You _were_ sick, weren't you? It is the Nutcracker ballet tonight and tomorrow night." He sighed quietly.

"Oh," Leah looked up at him. "I forgot that you missed out as well. You were to be the lead, weren't you," she said, not a question.

He shrugged. "We both missed out, but no worries. There will be more ballets. Plus plays and operas and whatever else the managers want."

The stairs were long and they stepped down to join the mass of people heading towards the auditorium. Victor leaned closer so Leah could hear him. "The managers told me that he saved us seats. To give us 'some consideration after our unfortunate mishaps,' or some nonsense like that."

Victor led them to seats near the front, but far enough away to see the whole stage easily. The orchestra was playing quiet music to warm up while everybody settled in their seats.

Leah sat down and pulled her shawl tighter around her shoulders. She had never noticed how chilly the room was before.

"Would you like my coat?" Victor asked her, noticing her movement.

"Oh, no I am alright, thank you."

Victor leaned intimately close, his breath tickling the bit of neck not covered by her dress. "You look beautiful tonight, my dear," he said.

Leah felt her cheeks grow warm and she fought down her blush. Victor noticed and sat back, smiling knowingly. The lights faded and the orchestra quieted. The audience members stopped talking and fell into an anticipating silence.

The curtains parted and the song started and Leah lost herself in the music as usual.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

The ballet was wonderful, Leah loved every minute of it. Though she was not sure if Victor was even paying attention to the stage. Once the lights were out, he leaned close to her, so that their arms were touching. Leah, feeling awkward, was not sure what to do. She did not want to move away and insult him, nor did she want him to think she was accepting his forwardness. Finally she just ignored him and concentrated on the ballet in front of her.

The music ended and the audience applauded warmly. Leah and Victor stood along with the rest, Leah cheering for Angie especially. The dancer had one of the major parts, even with a solo dance towards the end of it. Leah felt her body wanting to dance and could not wait until she could go back to practice.

She found herself humming the solo melody on the way back to her room, but she resisted doing any dance steps.

"Thank you for taking me Victor," Leah said to him. "It was nice to get out of my room for a while."

"Does the stagehand keep you locked up all day?" It seems Victor had adopted Jim's habit of not using his actual name.

"No," she said. "Doctor's orders. I get to go back to practice not tomorrow, but the next day. Besides, if it was not for Jim, I would be dead."

"Mm," he said, noncommittally.

They reached Leah's room shortly, fortunately, for she was getting tired. She put her back to her door and tried to say goodnight. Victor put his hands on the door at the level of her head. She looked up at him and saw an odd look on his face, making her quite nervous.

"Um, thank you again Victor, will you be well enough to practice again soon?" She asked, trying to distract him.

He nodded and moved his head closer. "I am told my ribs will be healed enough to start up again right away."

Leah pushed her back harder against the door and brought her head back, trying to keep some space in between them.

"Oh Leah," Victor said in a husky voice and closed his eyes, his face still moving closer to hers. Leah's mind raced frantically. She had two options; slap him or push him away, injuring her friend. Though if he was going to act like this whenever they were alone, Leah was not sure if she wanted him around any longer. Or she could let him kiss her. That thought made her as uncomfortable as the first choice.

Fortunately, she had to do neither, for at that moment, the door opened from behind her. Leah tumbled inside, falling neatly into Jim's arms. Victor blinked and took a step back, surprised. Jim looked down at Leah and at Victor's red face.

"Thank you Monsieur," he said and all but slammed the door in his face.

* * *

Jim looked down at Leah, who was still leaning against him. She stood up quickly and straightened her shawl.

"What was all that about?" Jim asked her.

"Er, Victor was trying to, uh, kiss me," she said quietly. "I was thinking about slapping him before you opened the door." She looked up at him, his jaw was clenched and his eyes were angry.

"You did not look as if you were fighting too hard," he said, his voice under tight control.

Leah turned around and strode further into her room, her own anger rising. What right did he have, saying things like that? Sure, he looked interested in her sometimes, she thought, but he never said anything about it. It does not seem like he wants anything further from me. "Victor is my friend," she clarified. "And only my friend. He has not quite accepted that yet, obviously."

"And you haven't relieved him of his ideas!" Jim said loudly. "Leah, either you want to be with me, or you want to be with him, you cannot have it both ways!"

Leah's anger rose. She whipped her shawl off and threw it to the ground, kicking her shoes off in the process, trying to vent her anger a little. "And you cannot tell me what to do! I tell you that Victor means nothing to me, but you do not hear it! If you do not get it, then I am not going to spell it out for you. I am tired of hinting. Besides, what I do is my own business, you cannot control me."

"Yes, that is right, I cannot control you," Jim said, still in the same spot near the door. "But I do not have to put up with your indecision either."

He turned away and Leah growled loudly in frustration. "Infuriating man!" She yelled. "You shouldn't talk! Maybe you should do some choosing as well, hmm? I also refuse to be charmed by you while you are out with another woman! I am nobody's plaything," she said.

Jim stopped, letting his hand drop from the door. "What?" He asked.

Leah took a couple of steps away. "You know who I am talking about," she said a trifle sulkily.

"Honestly, I do not," he said, coming closer to her.

"Does the name Carlotta sound familiar?" Leah said scathingly, near tears. "I have seen you disappearing into side rooms with her. Just the other day, when you told me you had to do some errands, I saw you get into her carriage, with her on your arm!" Leah turned her back to him and wiped her eyes.

She heard him come closer to her and she walked away, still hurt and very frustrated. It did not help that he began to laugh. She whirled around with her eyes narrowed. "I am glad this amuses you _sir_," she said coldly and walked towards the door. "If you will excuse me, I will find other quarters for the night.

"Leah, wait," Jim said, his laughter fading. "I'm sorry, I did not mean to laugh."

She reached the door and pulled it open, but Jim was quicker. He reached over her head and pushed the door closed. He put his hands on her shoulders and turned her to face him. Leah looked away, not able to meet his laughing eyes.

"Leah, please look at me," Jim said softly, all traces of amusement gone. Leah blinked back her tears, and kept her face pointed determinedly away. Jim twisted his mouth once, then picked her up, carrying her over to a chair.

"Hey!" Leah protested. He ignored her, sitting down and setting her on his lap.

"Now, please listen to me. I will let you go when I am done speaking, and you can stay or you can still leave, your choice." He kept his arms around her, and they were firm when she tried to shift.

"Leah," he said. "I have resisted Carlotta's un-subtle advances from the day I stepped into the Opera House. Every time you saw me 'disappearing' with her, it was because she came up with a legitimate excuse that I could not refuse. Or," he shrugged. "If I were to refuse to speak with her, I would easily lose my job. That day you saw me outside. She threatened me to get in her carriage with her." He looked at her and saw that she was listening now. "She threatened your career if I did not join her. Inside," he chuckled. "She said that she was tired of playing around, and that she wanted me to be her formal escort from now on. Her lapdog, basically. I told her I would not be her escort if my job, or even my life, depended on it." He relaxed his arms around the dancer, but she remained still.

"I jumped out of her carriage about a block from the Opera," he said. "And I did have errands that I needed to do."

Leah moved and Jim let her stand up. "How do I know that is true?" She asked, her voice low.

"Have I lied to you yet?" Jim countered. "Or you could always ask the Soprano, though I doubt she will acknowledge that I was in her carriage at all."

Leah walked to her vanity and stood in front of it. She pulled out the hair pins and let her mass of hair fall free. She looked into the mirror, not seeing herself.

"I am tired," she said finally. She turned back to him, her eyes clouded. "I should get some sleep. I want to exercise with the chorus girls tomorrow."

Jim took a step towards her. "Leah, you should wait-" She spoke again, overriding his voice.

"I am just going to do some stretches and warm up. I will not do anything to over-tire myself."

Jim sighed and locked the door. He opened the door to the bathing chamber, walked through to the other side and opened the door into the next room. Leah was still standing in the same spot as before, staring at the ground.

"I have moved my things into the next room," he told her when she looked up at him. "But I would like you to keep this door open at all times, alright?"

"Alright," Leah said. "Goodnight Jim."

"Goodnight Leah."

* * *

The next morning, Leah woke early, feeling truly well. She washed up and dressed in her practice tights, wrapping a large sweater overtop and tying it tight. She left a note on the table for Jim and went downstairs for breakfast.

The kitchen was noisier than she was used to, but the heat was familiar and she welcomed it. She saw a blur of dark hair before it impacted with her, hugging her tight.

"Leah!" Angie cried. "What are you doing down here?"

"Well Angie, I thought I would get something to eat," Leah said once her friend let her go.

"Har har," Angie sat back down, Leah finding a seat across from her. "I mean, are you coming back to practice?"

Leah nodded, taking a bite from a fresh roll. "I feel completely better," she said after swallowing. "The doctor said I could start again tomorrow, but one day is not going to hurt anything."

"Well we will not be starting work on the new play until after the New Year's ball. The managers are giving us some 'time off'," Angie snorted. "All they are doing is not giving us something specific to be working on. You can be sure that Madame Giry will not let us be idle for more than a day, much less a week."

"That is fine with me," Leah said. "It gives me time to get back to where I used to be. I hope I did not lose much."

"You'll be fine, Leah," Angie said, drinking the rest of her tea. "You have been dancing for how long? Missing a week or two is not going to harm you much."

They finished eating and followed the rest of the chorus girls to the stage. Leah lagged behind, still rather uncomfortable with the amount of noise the girls were making. They were close to the stage when all of a sudden the girls went quiet and bowed their heads respectfully or fearfully, Leah was not sure. She rounded the corner and saw Carlotta leaning against a wall, watching them go by.

Leah's eyes unfortunately came into contact with the Prima Donna's. Carlotta narrowed her dark eyes at the younger girl. "Chorus girl," she snapped, still glaring at Leah. "Come here!"

Leah looked at Angie through the corner of her eye before bowing her head. The girls were all gone now, she could not even hear them. She carefully stepped closer to Carlotta, the Prima Donna looking like an angry cat about to pounce. Carlotta pulled a small wrapped package from a dress pocket and shoved it down the front of Leah's sweater.

"Wha?" Leah had time to ask before the Soprano slapped her hard across the face.

"Thief!" She yelled loudly, grabbing Leah by the wrist. "You filthy little thief!" She pulled her towards the stage, shouting and slapping at Leah with her free hand. Leah's protests were all cut off by Carlotta's overpowering voice and hand.

Carlotta succeeded in pulling Leah onto the stage, twisting her wrist while she was at it. One of the managers was on the stage at the time, watching the conductor work with the partial orchestra. He looked up at their loud entrance. "What is the meaning of this?" He demanded.

Carlotta shoved Leah to the ground. She fell on her already battered wrist, twisting it further, and bit back a cry of pain. The Soprano stood over Leah menacingly, and the dancer stayed where she was, not daring to move.

"This chorus girl stole from me!" Carlotta shouted with her mighty lungs.

"I did not!" Leah said from the stage floor.

"What do you claim she stole, Señora?" The manager asked her.

"My necklace! My beautiful emerald necklace!"

"Do you have this necklace?" He asked Leah, not unkindly.

Leah shook her head. Carlotta sneered, bent down and pulled the small package from Leah's shirt. "Then what is this?" She yelled, unwrapping it to display the green gems.

"You just shoved that th-" Carlotta cut her off before she could say anything further.

"You stole it, you dirty, sneaking thief!"

The manager put a hand on Carlotta's arm, pulling her back. "Do not worry Madame. I will deal with her." He bent down and pulled Leah to her feet. "Please come with me, Mademoiselle." He ushered Leah from the stage and into a small office near the front of the building.

The manager directed her to a chair, and Leah sat down. "I did not steal anything!" She cried, blinking back tears.

"I know Mademoiselle, do not fret," he said, sitting down behind the desk. "You have been sick for quite some time and I know that last night was the first time you left your room for a while. Even if you did take the necklace, I doubt you would be silly enough to keep it on your person afterwards. Carlotta is trying to cause trouble. What I want to know from you, is what have you done to anger her so?"

Leah sighed. "I do not know Monsieur," she said quietly. "Carlotta has hated me from the day I stepped foot into this Opera House. And," she said, hesitating slightly. "It does not help that Jim was taking care of me when I was sick."

"I see," he said thoughtfully. "Well, do try to stay out of her way. I will see what I can do."

"I am not in trouble Monsieur?" She asked softly.

"Of course not, dear child." He chuckled. "Now run along before Madame Giry does get you in trouble."

Carlotta was gone from the stage by the time Leah got back. She sighed in relief and joined the other dancers, standing near Angie in the back. Angie looked over to her, but Leah shook her head, she would tell her later.

* * *

Leah's strength continued to improve and her balance returned swiftly, as if it had never left her. Soon enough, she was back at her previous level of skill and that made her very happy.

She did not see Carlotta again after her first day back, which Leah was thankful for. Victor was a little awkward around her now, but he did not try to get her alone again.

Two days before New Year's Eve, Victor approached her after the afternoon's exercises were over. "Leah," he said, drawing her attention. "The managers would like to see you in their office."

"Me?" Leah asked. "What for?"

Victor shrugged. "Don't know. Do you want me to walk you there?"

Leah nodded and clasped her hands together nervously. Was Carlotta getting her in more trouble? She hoped not, Leah could not afford to be kicked out of the Opera. She had nowhere else to go.

Too soon for Leah's comfort, they reached the small office. "I will wait for you out here," Victor told her. "Do not worry, I doubt it is anything bad."

Leah nodded and knocked on the door lightly. She heard a voice calling her inside and pushed open the door. She stepped inside and closed it behind her, turning to face the two men.

"Please sit down," the shorter one said.

Leah sat in the same chair she had before and looked up at the men fearfully.

The taller manager looked at her for a moment. "Why so tense Mademoiselle? You are not in trouble."

Leah sighed, visibly relaxing and the men chuckled. "We asked you here today, Miss Bourdeaux, to invite you to the ball in two nights' time."

"Really?" Leah asked, finding her voice.

"Yes my dear. Some of our patrons have requested your presence there, along with many of our guests. You, unfortunately, missed the last performance, and they would like to be reassured that you are still around."

"Oh," Leah said. "I was planning on going anyways."

"Of course," the smaller man said. "But now you have our formal invitation for you and a partner of your choice."

"Alright…" Leah said, not sure what he meant.

"We are simply saying that we would like you to be there and you are there as our guest," the taller man said. "We are honouring you by giving you more importance in front of our paying patrons," he explained.

"Oh. I see," Leah said. "I thank you for your consideration. I am honoured by your invitation and I will be there for sure."

"Thank you Mademoiselle," they said, bowing slightly to her.

Leah stood up to leave. Just as she reached the door, the smaller man spoke once more. "Oh, and Miss Bourdeaux? We are glad to have you back. You can be sure we will keep you safe in the future."

"Er, thank you Monsieurs," Leah gave them a small curtsey and left the office.

Leah closed the door with a sigh and turned to the expectant Victor. "It is alright," she said quietly. "All they wanted to do was invite me to the ball."

"Really? That is really good Leah! I have heard that is how Carlotta started out, being formally invited to big events more and more until the patrons wanted her as the Prima Donna. Do you get to bring a partner?" Victor asked her.

"Yes I do," Leah said, distracted.

"Would you care to be my partner? I could make up for the last ball. And I swear I am not acting on Carlotta's orders." They headed for the kitchens, where everyone was having dinner. They reached the large doors and Leah turned to Victor.

"I am sorry Victor, but I already have a partner," she said.

"What? But you just got out of the office!" He said, confused.

"Yes, I know," Leah said, and seeing Angie, headed towards her, leaving Victor standing at the doors, still perplexed.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

Later that night, Leah was sitting in Jim's new room, sipping tea and occasionally reading her book as Jim worked at his desk.

"How was your day?" He asked, not looking up from the papers in front of him.

"Oh, I was formally invited to the ball on New Year's," she told him. "Me and 'a partner of my choice.'"

"That's good," he said. "I trust you still do not mind going with me?"

"Of course I am still going with you silly," she said, turning back to her book. "I have no desire to go with anybody else."

* * *

Leah woke late on New Year's Eve, as they were not practicing or exercising that day. She lounged in bed, waking up completely, before pushing her blankets away and climbing out. She pulled on her robe and washed her face. She scrubbed her teeth clean and wandered over to Jim's room. His bed was made and he was gone already. There was a note left for her on his desk though, and Leah picked it up.

'_Leah, I have a great many things to do today. I will pick you up from your room just before the ball begins. Have a good day – Jim._'

Leah set it down and looked around Jim's space. It was as neat and organized as the man himself. Leah wondered if he still used the small apartment above the spice shop. She went back to her own room and got dressed, wanting breakfast.

She met Angie downstairs and they agreed to do each other's hair later on. Angie asked if they could do it in Leah's room, as there was a lot more space than in the dormitory.

"Of course," Leah said. "Bring your dress with you too."

"Alright. But I have to get back to the dormitory before the ball starts. Alain is picking me up there," Angie said.

"Who?" Leah asked and Angie blushed.

"Lord Montblanc's son," she said, a trifle reluctant.

"The one you were spent the whole night dancing with at the gala?" Leah asked, a wide grin on her face and Angie nodded.

"It is nothing," Angie said quickly.

"Oh hush Angeline," Leah scoffed. "I am not going to tell anyone. Have fun tonight."

"And what about you?" Angie countered. "Have you smartened up and agreed to go with Jim? Or are you going with Victor for God-knows what reason."

Leah scowled at her. "I am going with Jim. He asked me first this time."

"Good," Angie said. "Make sure you are with him when the midnight bells ring. I know I will still be with Alain when they chime."

Leah made another face at her friend, though her stomach did a back flop. When the bells did ring tonight, would Jim actually kiss her? Or would he avoid it like he usually did?

* * *

Later that day, Leah climbed out of the tub and dried off. She was so clean that her skin was still pink and smelled pleasantly of jasmine. She tied a robe around her body and stepped into her room just as someone knocked on the door.

Angie came inside wearing a similar dressing gown and carrying a long dress bag. She hung it up on the closet door and turned to her friend. "What first?" She asked.

"Hmm, I think we should do make up first, then we can get into our dresses and then do our hair." Leah walked over to her vanity and pulled her various make ups from one of the drawers. They were finished in a couple of minutes, using a gloss to make their lips shine as a finishing touch.

They put their dresses on, Angie had chosen a fancy ball gown in a light blue to match her eyes. The skirt was wide, but not very long, reaching the tops of her satin dancing slippers. The sleeves were long and graceful, covering her arms down to her fingertips. There was a lot of embroidery on the bodice and sleeves, all in a blue thread one shade darker than the dress. Leah pulled Angie's hair into another bun, more elaborate than last time with a few pieces of hair curled into ringlets surrounding her face.

Leah's gown was midnight blue, shining a bit lighter in the candlelight. The dress was not satin, but it had a beautiful sheen to it. Her straps were as wide as her hand and off-the-shoulder. The skirt was almost as wide as Angie's but longer, it bunched up near the small of her back and hung long, dragging on the ground behind her a bit. Angie used hot irons to curl her hair into near-ringlets. Some was gathered into a messy twist on the back of her head and she left the rest to hang long down her back. Leah put on her dancing slippers, and they were finished.

They admired themselves in the tall mirror for a moment. "Tonight is going to be a good night," Angie declared before noticing the time. "But I have to go," she said. "I will see you in the ballroom shortly."

Leah closed the door behind her and wandered back to the mirror. She toyed with some of her curly hair and hoped it would stay curled for the night.

A short time later, a knock on the door interrupted her train of thought. Leah smiled excitedly and opened the door. Her heart fluttered and her breath caught in her throat. Jim's tuxedo was as black as his hair, with navy trimmings. His shirt was black as well and his tie was the same colour as her dress. He looked more handsome than Leah had ever seen him.

It looked like Jim had the same reaction to her image. He stared for what seemed like a long time. He blinked once and their connection was broken for the moment. She let him in the room, and he stayed close to her.

"You look beautiful," Jim said, his voice hushed.

"_You_ look beautiful," Leah said back, meaning it.

Jim grinned. "I have something for you," he said and held out a small box.

"Oh Jim," Leah said softly. "Thank you."

She opened it to find a tiny, fine gold chain with a small, square sapphire pendant set in gold. It was beautiful.

"Oh….Jim." Leah said, shocked. "You shouldn't have gotten me this. I have nothing for you," she said, upset.

Jim shook his head. "Nonsense. I know that you have no money. You work for the food on your table and the roof over your head. I, on the other had, am paid to work, and have money to spend on you."

Leah smiled sadly. "I do not deserve you Jim."

Jim took her hand. "It is _I_ that does not deserve you."

Leah laughed, a little bitterly. "Me? I have been nothing but a nuisance since I met you. I am more trouble than I am worth." She looked down at her feet, believing her words. "And you have been wonderful. Look at me, how can it be you that does not deserve me?"

Jim pulled her over to the tall mirror and stood behind her, holding her shoulders. "I am looking at you," he said gently. "And I see a woman that is more beautiful to me than life itself." He took the necklace from her and set it around her neck, locking the clasp together. It sat just below the hollow of her throat and matched her gown perfectly. Leah wanted to cry. She turned around, but before she could say a word, Jim cut in.

"It is time to go downstairs," he said. Leah closed her mouth and nodded silently. She took his arm and they left the room together.

* * *

The ballroom was decorated this time, delicate flower garlands wrapped around everything. Hundreds of tiny candles lit up the room and made the golden statues dance. There were men and women in immaculate uniforms drifting about the room, offering flutes of champagne and small finger foods to the dressed-up guests. Jim and Leah only stood still to look around for a moment before joining the others on the dance floor. The orchestra had just begun, but the space was already full of couples dancing.

They danced for quite some time before taking a break. Leah recognized a few ladies from the party after the play and they recognized her. They chatted for a while, the elderly ladies commenting on Leah's dress and her partner.

"Now when will we be seeing the both of you on stage together again, hmm?" One of them was asking. "I was at that play, it was the most romantic one I have seen in a long time."

"Oh," said Jim. "I am sorry Madame, but I will not be appearing in any more performances. It was a singular event."

"Well, I am sorry to hear that, young man." She turned back to Leah. "Why were you not in the last ballet?"

"I was very sick, Madame," Leah told her. "And I was not well until shortly after the ballet."

"Leah," Jim said, close to her ear. "Would you like some champagne?"

"Oh, yes please."

"I will be right back," he said and melted into the crowd. The elderly ladies watched him go.

"Is he treating you all right?" One of them asked her.

Leah smiled. "He is, very much. He took care of me when I was sick."

The ladies smiled, satisfied. Just then, the music died down and the noise of the conversations came to a halt. Leah looked up to the stairs where the managers were standing, waving for everyone's attention. Once the room was silent, they put their hands down.

"Thank you for coming tonight, we are happy to see you all here to celebrate the New Year with us."

"We are also happy to announce that a new patron has joined our little Opera House."

They paused while everyone applauded.

"He is here with us tonight, and has requested the dance of honour with our own new rising star, Mademoiselle Leah Bourdeaux."

A pause for more clapping, louder this time, as Leah stepped onto the now-empty dance floor. She smiled and curtseyed gracefully and clasped her hands to wait for her partner.

"We are pleased to introduce our newest patron, Lord James Caviez."

It was Jim. Jim the stagehand, Jim _her_ stagehand stepped onto the dance floor and gave a sweeping bow across the room from her.

Leah restrained herself from letting her jaw drop. The music started, a sweet melody and instinct took over. They glided towards each other, locked in each other's eyes. They reached each other at the same time as they reached the center of the room, the emotional sparks between them almost visible. Jim put his hand on the small of her back and took her other hand in his.

They begun to dance, becoming one with the music, and swept across the empty floor. The rest of the guests were quiet, watching the couple before them. Leah looked up into Jim's eyes. They were so blue, brighter than they had ever been.

"Lord Caviez, is it?" She asked him quietly.

"My parents did not agree with my choices, but they did not disinherit me. I was their only child. They died a short time ago," he said, just as quiet.

"Why did you not tell me?"

"You were still sick when it happened. I did not want to trouble you further. Plus, I thought I would make it a surprise." He smiled at her. "That necklace was my mother's," he said.

"Oh Jim," she whispered deeply.

They did not speak further, letting the music take over. They danced as if they were two parts to a whole, complementing each other perfectly.

The music ended too shortly, it seemed, and the ballroom erupted with applause. Jim and Leah bowed and curtseyed, respectively, and left the dance floor. The managers were still on the stairs and they were the last to stop clapping. They made another speech, But Leah did not hear it. She was still ensnared by Jim's eyes, she had trouble looking away.

"Would you like to dance again?" he asked, his voice was far away.

"Yes," she said, her voice just as muffled. "Always."

They quickly joined the other couples on the rapidly-filling dance floor. The orchestra started up again and the dancers fell into the patterns of steps and twirls. Leah was able to break her gaze away from Jim from time to time. She saw Angie, again with the handsome Lord's son, the dancer's cheeks were pink and her eyes were sparkling. Carlotta was dancing with one of the richer patrons, sending haughty looks to those around her. Victor was standing off to the side, a small group of young ladies with worshipful faces surrounding him. Victor's eyes met hers and he looked away quickly. Leah felt a twinge of guilt, but knew she had done the right thing. Perhaps Victor could find happiness with one of the young ladies. Leah was where she wanted to be, in the arms of her stagehand.

A wave of sadness tried to wash over her, but she pushed it away, wanting to enjoy the ball. But a thought kept returning to her. Jim was a nobleman now, far higher in caste than she would ever be. She was just a ballerina's daughter after all.

* * *

Some time later, how long, she was not sure, Jim leaned in close and whispered in her ear. "It is getting late. The ball is nearly over. Would you like to leave before the hallways become busy?"

Leah thought of the midnight bells and sighed. "All right," she answered reluctantly.

Jim entwined his fingers with hers and led her towards the huge doors. Leah held onto his hand gratefully and tried to ignore the people around her. The hallways were quiet compared to the ballroom and Leah's ears felt as if they were slightly plugged.

They were silent the whole way upstairs, and unlocked the door to Leah's room, Jim following her inside. Once inside, Leah shed her slippers and freed the bit of hair twisted up into a bun. Jim watched her, confused. Her face was sad and her movements sluggish.

"Leah, what is wrong?" He asked her after a moment.

She looked up at him from across the room and he was surprised to see her fighting back tears. "You are a nobleman now," she said quietly. "You are not a stagehand anymore. You will have to leave here, and have to find a noblewoman. I am just a ballerina."

Jim laughed softly. "I am not going to change just because I have more money to spend now. I am not a stagehand anymore, but I am investing a good deal of my parent's money into this House. I will be here every day, just as before. Besides," he said. "A ballerina was good enough for Jim the stagehand and a ballerina will be more than good enough for Jim the nobleman."

Leah's tears fell freely now and sparkled in the soft light. She wanted to believe him, but noblemen did not marry ballerinas. Noblemen married daughters of rich and powerful men, and beautiful girls that were in their social class. And Leah was neither of these.

Jim walked up to her and took her by the shoulders, shaking her a little. "You do not get it, do you Leah?"

"What do you mean?" She asked, a little frightened at the passion in his eyes.

"I love you!" He said loudly, and then quieted. "I love you, you silly girl."

Leah, still distressed and unable to believe him, stepped back. "But you have never even kissed me," she said quietly, almost stubbornly.

"I am sorry Leah," he said, taking a few steps back as well. "I had an odd childhood. I had developed strange ideas when I was young and kept to them my whole life. And I have always believed that a man should kiss no other woman then the one he loves."

"Oh," Leah said. Ouch, she thought.

"Besides," Jim said, continuing. "I have already kissed you, during the play."

"That doesn't count!" Leah all but wailed.

Jim chuckled and swiftly walked towards her, gathering her in his arms. "Then I will have to make it count," he said gently.

Jim bent closer and finally, oh finally, pressed his lips against hers. He kissed her deeply and passionately, and Leah's heart, along with her knees, melted. Jim held her tightly, keeping her upright and kissed her until she was out of breath and all time around them stopped.

* * *

"_Then I will have to make it count," the wretched stagehand muttered and placed his filthy lips on the angel's._

_The Phantom lurked behind the full length mirror and watched his love kiss another man. He curled his gloved hands into fists and crushed the black roses he had been holding._

_How could that man dare to kiss another man's property? How could she do this to him?_

_He began to suspect that he was wrong about his angel's feelings for him. She had run away from him the last time he had tried to bring her down into his home. Then she had gone and gotten sick, staying away from him, and staying close to the awful stagehand. Him, it was his fault. If he was not around, his angel would surely come back to him. All he had to do was make it so that the man was not around anymore. He would make it so that none of her so-called friends were around anymore._

_She would have no choice but to come back to him._

* * *

On the other side of the mirror, Leah and Jim were still intertwined with each other. Their lips locked together, they were oblivious to the threatening presence beyond the mirror, and to the ringing of the midnight bells below them. 


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

Leah woke the next morning with Jim's arm wrapped around her. She opened her eyes sleepily and looked up at him. He was already awake and tightened his hold on her when her eyes met his.

"Good morning," he said pleasantly.

Leah rested her head against his bare chest. "Morning," she replied.

"How did you sleep?" He asked quietly and she smiled.

"Very well, thank you. Much better than I have since the night you drugged me." His chest twitched under her cheek as he laughed.

Leah propped herself up on one elbow and looked into his face. She had just realized something. "Was I the first person you have ever kissed?" She asked him.

"Yes," he said simply. "I meant what I said."

"Oh Jim," Leah said softly. "I love you too." She reached up and kissed him, loving the feel of his lips on hers.

Everyone who worked or lived at the Opera House was given the day off by the managers. And completely off as well, the girls did not have to sew or practice or anything, they were free to do whatever they pleased. Leah and Jim spent the day really getting to know each other, free from their doubts and misinformation.

Without a word between them, Jim moved his things back into her room, leaving the next room as empty as it was before. They also did not mention wanting to bring the cot back in. It remained stored away in whatever closet it was packed into.

They lounged around the whole day, doing a lot of nothing. Jim finally told her all about his childhood, and how all he wanted to do was live off of his own work. He did not want to be supported and lazy like his family.

Leah told Jim more about her mother and showed him her treasured picture of her mother, dancing the lead in Sleeping Beauty.

They did not speak about the future, they were content in the present, for now.

* * *

Work started up again the next day, and as he said, Jim was no longer a stagehand. He had to dress in the clothes of his station, but he did not change in any other way. He stayed in the House, overseeing the new modifications he had ordered, and even managed to watch the chorus girls practice for a few minutes. Leah did not see him, as she was as busy as the rest of the girls.

Jim also continued to stay in Leah's room, telling her that he was happy where he was. He did not need to move into his parent's big house. Yet.

A week passed by blissfully. Leah started to get used to Jim's new position and was happy to see that he had been telling the truth when he said that he would not change. Perhaps a ballerina and a nobleman could be together after all.

* * *

Leah went down to practice one morning, and found Angie mooning about with the same look on her face as Leah felt she must have on her own. As sound as the dark-haired dancer saw her, she rushed up and hugged Leah.

"Oh Leah!" She said excitedly. "I'm in love!"

"Really? With who?" Leah asked.

"With Alain, silly! Who else?"

"Oh, right," Leah said. "When did this happen?"

"The ball," Angie said dreamily, letting go of her friend and spun around. "The midnight bells chimed and he kissed me. He told me he's never met a girl like me before."

"But Angie," Leah said hesitantly. "Do you think the managers will be angry?"

Angie shook her head. "I am not the Prima Ballerina like your mother was. I do not plan on getting pregnant, but if I do, it will not be such a big deal." She looked at Leah out of the corner of her eye. "Speaking of the midnight bells, did Jim kiss you?"

Leah laughed. "That he did, Angeline. That he did."

* * *

They finished the general exercises for the morning and were about to head to the kitchens for lunch. Leah saw Victor hovering on the edge of the stage, inconspicuously watching them, and looking uncomfortable. He seemed to be wanting to go to the kitchens as well, but did not want to get close to them. She waited until the rest of the girls were a bit ahead, and walked back to him.

"Hi Victor," she said tentatively, and he jumped.

"Er, yes," he said. "Sorry Leah, got to go." And with that he ran off towards the kitchen.

Leah frowned and bit the inside of her lip, thinking. Now that she thought about it, the Tenor had been avoiding her for some days now, and rushing off every time she got close. Leah shook her head and sighed, she thought she knew why.

That night, she waited until Jim had eaten and was working at his desk. "Victor has been acting very strange lately," she said casually.

"Hm," he said, not looking up.

"Yes," she continued. "He seems afraid to speak to me, though I have no idea why."

Jim looked up at her quickly, then back down to his work. "Er, no idea," he said, too innocently.

Leah stood up and drifted over to him. "You would not have done anything that would have aided that, would you?"

Jim put his pen down and turned in his chair to face her. "I might have said something he did not like," he admitted. Leah raised her eyebrows and waited.

Jim took a deep breath and spoke:

* * *

"Stay away from Leah," Jim told Victor earlier that week.

"Excuse me?" The Tenor asked, looking back over his shoulder at the ex-stagehand.

"I said, stay away from Leah." Jim moved so that he was very close to the other man. "She does not need you playing courtly games with her, especially when she does not know the rules."

"I am sure I do not know what you are talking about," Victor said coldly.

"I know what you were trying to do the night of the ballet," Jim told him. "She does not want it."

"You mean _you_ do not want it," Victor said angrily. "You just cannot handle competition," he pointed his finger, stabbing it into Jim's chest.

"You turn that finger back on yourself," Jim said quietly. "I seem to recall it was you who was furious that I danced with Leah at the gala."

Victor crossed his arms and said nothing.

"Look," Jim said. "She has told me over and over, that she is only interested in you as a friend. Go find somebody else to play your games with."

Victor had the grace to look ashamed. "It is not a game," he said, his voice hushed.

Jim raised his eyebrow and he was the one to stay silent this time.

"Well, it started as a game," Victor admitted. "But it changed."

"What do you mean?"

Victor sighed. "After the gala, I obviously realized what I had done. One day during rehearsals, she just looked so, so peaceful when she was dancing. She seemed _happy_. But then she closed up when I wanted to speak to her afterwards. I had to keep her up in the air until she agreed to speak to me. I don't know what it was, but, I… I think I love her."

Jim narrowed his eyes.

"I mean it," Victor said loudly.

"You had her, you blew it, and you lost her. Now that she has no interest in you, you want her again." Jim shook his head. "It is too late for you. She loves me and has told me so. I want you to stay away from her."

"It is none of your business what I do!" Victor said angrily.

Jim shrugged. "It is my business now, especially if Leah is involved. Besides, I am a patron now, and contributing to this House and your lifestyle. Stay away from her, or I will make sure you are kicked out."

"Ha!" Victor laughed. "The managers would not remove me because the word of one out of many patrons."

"Fine," Jim said, unruffled. "Then I warn you not as a patron, but a man. I will beat the living hell out of you," He took a step closer to him, a note of warning and threat in his voice now. "I will make what the Phantom did to you seem like a slap on the wrists."

Victor took a step back. "Why such threats?" He asked shakily. "I do not think Leah would appreciate hearing that coming from you."

"I am doing this to protect her from you," Jim said, his voice back to normal. "She is too innocent for your type of 'games'. Now leave us alone."

* * *

Of course, Jim did not tell her everything he said to Victor, only that he warned him to stay away. He also did not mention that Victor thought he loved her. She did not need to hear that.

But his harsh words to the Tenor had their effect, and the man stayed far away from the both of them. While he avoided Leah, he practically ran in the opposite direction when he saw Jim. Though the newest patron did not mind at all.

* * *

Leah made her way slowly up to her room one night, sore after a day of intense practicing. She unlocked her door, their door, she reminded herself and stepped inside. She lit the lamp on the small table and looked down at the square card she had stepped on.

She blinked and her heart thudded painfully in her chest. She had not heard from the Phantom in so long, she had half-hoped he had disappeared forever. Clenching her fingers in a fist, she reached down and picked up the card between two fingers. She flipped it over.

'_Stay away from Jim or I will hunt you down and kill you. He is not yours, he is meant for another, as you are meant for another. You will go to the one you are supposed to be with and never see Jim again._'

Leah frowned. The Phantom had never mentioned Jim by name before, it was always 'the stagehand'. She held the card closer to the light. The writing was off, she noticed. It looked as if someone had been trying to mimic the Phantom's writing, and almost succeeded. The card itself was not the right shade of white either. She felt her fear vanish and anger take its place.

Leah almost crumpled the card, but left it undamaged, thinking furiously. Who would want her to stay away from Jim? Victor maybe, but he would not threaten to kill her. Ah, she thought. She left her room quickly, leaving the door open and almost ran to the Prima Donna's chambers.

She slammed her fist into the door repeatedly and constantly until it was opened, Carlotta's smug face appearing in front of her. She raised a perfect eyebrow and looked down at the angry dancer.

"Yes?" She asked arrogantly.

Leah shoved the note practically under her nose. "Is this yours?" She asked coldly.

"I've never seen it before in my life," Carlotta said, her nose in the air.

"Only you would be so desperate to get what you want," Leah hissed. "That you would be willing to threaten anybody in your way. It does not matter that Jim does not want you, either you will have him or nobody will, is that right?" Carlotta was silent. Leah stepped forward, almost nose to nose with the Soprano until she backed into her room, Leah following closely. "I am not afraid of you Carlotta, not anymore. You cannot push me around any longer."

Carlotta straightened her shoulders and seemed to pull herself together. "You should be afraid," she said quietly, maliciously. She flicked her eyes to one side and Leah looked in that direction. She saw a vase of black roses on a small table, a handful of off-white cards lying under them. Her eyes widened and she looked back to Carlotta, who had her smug look back on her face.

"That is right," The Prima Donna said in the same tone. "I have become aware of someone who shares the same…interests as I do. He desires the same thing that I do, you and Jim separated."

"Carlotta, you do not understand who you are dealing with. The Phantom is insane."

Carlotta shrugged. "As long as I get what I want, it does not matter what happens to you. If he is insane," she shrugged again. "It is you that will be dealing with him, not me." She smiled and Leah trembled slightly. She pushed Leah from her room. "Oh," she said once Leah was in the hallway. "And speak to me in that insolent tone again and you will not have to worry about what the Phantom will do with you. You will have to worry about me." She slammed the door in Leah's face.

Leah stared at the solid wood for a moment before turning and walking away. Her thoughts were quiet and she had trouble focusing on anything. She went back into her room and closed the door. Jim walked up to her quickly and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Leah! There you are," he said, his voice strained. "I came up and the door was open and you weren't here. What happened?"

Leah wordlessly handed him the note. He read it and looked at her in question. "Carlotta," she said.

"What?"

"She is plotting with the Phantom. She wants you and he wants me, and now they are apparently working together to reach those ends." Leah shivered and Jim took her in his arms. He led her over to the cushioned bench and sat down.

"Don't worry," he said into her hair above her ear. "Carlotta cannot harm me physically, and I would not care if she did. It would harm me only if you were hurt." He looked in her eyes. "If we were careful before, we must be extremely more so now. They will strike at us through you."

Leah leaned against Jim's chest and wished they were back when things were easy. She had to worry about rehearsals and chores, not about jealous leading ladies and insane ghost-like men. How could they be more careful, when the Phantom could get in and out of their room whenever he wanted?


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty-One**

The sound of the bathing room closing woke Leah the next morning. The other side of the bed was empty and she heard Jim moving around and the sound of water splashing. She closed her eyes again and pulled the blankets higher, not wanting to move just yet.

She felt a weight settle next to her and smiled. "Morning," she said sleepily, still keeping her eyes closed, not wanting to see the light. She felt him lean over and rest his elbow on the other side of her, lying across her stomach.

"Morning," came the familiar voice, but not Jim's familiar voice.

Leah's eyes snapped open and she saw the Phantom, inches from her face. She took a breath to scream, but he clapped his hand over her mouth.

"I will not be here for long, my sweet," he whispered. "I just needed to see you again." He moved, lightning quick, and sat on her torso, keeping her arms pinned to her side with his knees. He kept on hand crushed over her mouth, and used his other hand to stroke her face gently. Leah tried to pull away from his cold fingers, but he held her firm.

She heard him sigh. "You are so warm," he whispered. "So soft, just like I have imagined." His fingers trailed down her cheek, to her neck and shoulder. She was not wearing anything under the blankets, and he traced and icy pattern on the bit of chest showing above the sheets. Leah squeezed her eyes shut, tears sliding across her temples to wet her hair.

"Hush, do not cry. The game will be over soon and we will be together forever." He removed his hand, but before she could yell, he pushed his face down on hers, seizing her lips.

Leah wanted to gag. His lips were ice cold and he smelled damp, exactly like the air smelled down in the lake. He kept his face on hers and Leah struggled futilely.

And then he was gone. The curtains were pulled closed, shutting her in darkness. Warmth returned to her body and she rolled over, gagging. "Jim!" she managed to croak out.

She heard the bathing chamber door burst open and light was restored as he ripped the curtains open. He looked down at her, crying and shivering and up to the room around them, empty of anybody but themselves. "Was he here?" He asked, his voice angry and cold. "Did he touch you?"

She nodded, wiping her face on the sheet, trying to get him off of her. She pulled the blankets high under her chin and wept, feeling filthy. Jim sat next to her and wiped her tears away gently.

"I will kill him," he vowed, suppressed rage behind his words. "He dared to come into _our_ space and touch you. For that I will kill him. For hurting you and making sure you are frightened every minute of your life, I will make his death slow and agonizing."

Leah found her robe on the other side of the bed and wrapped it around her naked body. She practically threw herself from bed and closed herself in the bathing room. She scrubbed her body with a rough sponge and hot water, freeing herself from the Phantom's coldness.

After a few minutes her hands were shaking from the pressure she was using. Jim took the sponge away from her, and she jumped, startled, not hearing him come in.

"You'll hurt yourself," he said softly, his earlier rage gone.

Leah swallowed and straightened her shoulders after pulling her robe back on. "I am fine," she said, her voice trembling. She cleared her throat and continued. "This is my home. I am not going to let them bully me and frighten me away."

Jim looked at her questioningly. "I do not think he is trying to frighten you away Leah. I think it is quite the opposite."

"You know what I mean," she said. "I refuse to let them push me around. I am going to go downstairs and practice like nothing has happened."

"Alright," Jim said reluctantly. "Just be careful, okay? And try not to be alone anywhere for too long."

Leah nodded and went back into their room to get dressed.

Jim walked her downstairs and stayed by her side until they saw Angie. Jim kissed Leah on the top of her head and left, heading towards the managers' offices.

Angie was grinning widely when she reached Leah. "Aw, wasn't that cute?" She said sweetly. Leah smiled at her and they turned towards the kitchens.

Leah sipped at her tea but did not eat, her nerves making her stomach uneasy. Madame Giry arrived shortly to usher the girls to the stage, using her stick to hurry those with dragging feet.

The stage was quiet that day, no stagehands around, making background noise. It was rather spooky, actually, nobody under the stage, nobody up on the catwalks above their heads and nobody else in the theatre itself.

Madame Giry lined the girls up and began striking her staff against the floor, calling out positions for them to do with each beat. The beat grew faster and faster, until the girls began to falter and the ballet mistress called them to a halt. She let them rest for a moment, moving on to individual lessons.

Madame Giry would call one of them to the middle of the stage and work with her only, as the rest of the girls did general exercises off to the side.

Leah was getting an odd feeling in her gut just as Angie was called to the center. The dancer paused in a beginning position, waiting for her first directions. They began like the rest of the dancers, working on easy positions and gradually moving into more difficult ones, pausing now and then to correct something.

The ballet mistress stepped back and continued her commands, but faltered to a stop. She looked around, hearing a strange noise. Leah saw her looking, and heard it too, a sound like a great wave of water or air.

Or a heavy, rolled up backdrop, swinging towards the stage.

"Angie!" Leah cried and ran towards the middle of the stage. Angie seemed frozen in place, watching the large roll of thick canvas rushing towards her. Leah leapt, crashing into her and sending them both rolling across the floor.

They heard a loud crash behind them, and chorus girls screaming. Leah rolled off of Angie and sat up. The backdrop had thankfully hit nobody, but struck a support beam for a platform above their heads. The beam snapped in two and the platform, along with the string of ropes and boards that made up one of the catwalks, came crashing to the ground.

Dust flew everywhere and the stage shuddered, and everything grew quiet. Leah looked up and peered into the darkness, but could not see anyone up there. Angie was still lying on the ground. Leah crawled over to her and rolled her onto her back.

"Angie, are you all right?" She asked, starting to get angry again.

Angie blinked a few times and looked up at Leah. She sat up and looked at the backdrop tangled in the catwalk ropes. "Oh my," she said weakly and turned back to Leah. "You saved me."

Right away, they heard many people running towards the stage, shouting at each other in the process. The managers were first inside. "Madame Giry!" They shouted. "What in God's name is going on here!"

Madame Giry was standing in the same place as before, a hand pressed to her chest. She pointed at the backdrop. "It fell," she said obviously.

"I can see that," the taller man said. "But how? What happened?"

Madame Giry regained her composure quickly. "If I knew that, Monsieur, I would have told you by now. Send up some of the stagehands to check and see what happened."

Orders were issued and other people sent for to start cleaning up the mess. The managers looked ready to snap at anyone who approached them, their faces matched the red velvet curtains.

Leah and Angie were still on the ground, Leah had her arm protectively around her friend's shoulders. Angie was partly in shock, and shivering uncontrollably. The workers managed to free the beam from the rest of the mess, the great splintered hole in the middle of it did not help Angie's composure.

Leah heard a familiar voice call out and was immensely relieved to see Jim heading towards them. He helped them both to their feet and kept his strong arms around their shoulders. "Come with me," he said quietly. "My office is safe. I was only given in moments before this happened. _He_ will not know about it yet."

He rushed them out of the theatre and down a number of different hallways until they reached a small, unused-looking office. He closed the door behind them and found some clean chairs for the girls to sit in.

"Stay here," he said once they were settled. "I will be right back."

He was gone for not quite fifteen minutes, giving Angie some time to settle down. He came back inside, scaring them both by closing the door.

"Sorry," he said. "They could not find anybody up on the catwalks. The managers are putting it down as an accident."

"It was the Phantom," Leah said quietly.

"I know," Jim told her. "But who was he aiming for? You, or," he said, turning to Angie. "Angie?"

"I was in the middle of the stage," Angie said slowly. "Leah was with the rest of the girls."

"But why?" Leah burst out. "Why would he try and hurt you?"

Jim leaned against his desk and crossed his arms. "He is insane," he said simply. He was silent for a moment, thinking. "What if…" he said slowly, sounding out his thoughts. "What if is trying to get rid of everyone you are close to," he said to Leah. "He is crazy enough to think that if he got rid of your friends, you would go to him."

Leah shuddered. "What do we do?"

Jim shrugged. "There is not much we can do. Just keep an eye out, and do not," he said to both of them. "Do not go anywhere by yourself."

* * *

More 'accidents' began to happen around the Opera House, seemingly targeting everybody, not just the young dancer and those close to her. Tools and buckets and other heavy items fell from great heights upon unsuspecting passers-by. Some hit, many did not, but those unfortunate ones to be struck had to be treated by the doctor for their brutal wounds. Objects were placed half-hidden in hallways, for people to trip over, falling usually onto something sharp. One of the blonde twins was missing for most of the day and found locked inside a wardrobe closet, shivering with fear and stammering about 'his eyes like the devils'.' The doctor stated that she was in shock and she would be fine after a good, medicine induced sleep. Harmful things were happening every few days, and people began to look above their heads and behind their backs more often then watching where they were going.

Leah felt more guilt than she had ever felt in her life. All these people were now frightened every day, some were injured physically or worse, and it was all because of one insane man and his obsession with her. She made sure she stuck next to Angie and Jim as much as possible, for their protection, not hers. Although she could not spend every moment with both of them and it was during one of these rare times that Jim was alone when the Phantom struck.

Leah had been helping the doctor a lot lately, hoping to relieve her guilt a bit. She was in the older man's office, labelling new medicines and cleaning his shelve when they brought Jim in. They carried him through the door and placed him on the tall cot, and left quickly to find the doctor. One man stayed behind and watched Leah rush over to his side.

"Jim!" She cried. He was unconscious and his breathing was strained. Blood dribbled from the corner of his mouth and his clothing was dirty and rumpled. "What happened?" She asked the stagehand, hovering behind her.

"Trampled by a horse," he said, his face white. "We were working on one of the stalls. He brought his horse in and turned to go. And before we knew it, Hades was loose." Hades was one of the House's geldings, but still very irate and hot-tempered. He was named appropriately and a nightmare to those that had to handle him. "You know we keep him locked up good Mademoiselle," the stagehand said, almost pleading. "But somehow he got loose and ran down Monsieur Caviez. Will he be okay?"

"The doctor should be here right away, he will know," Leah said, outwardly calm. Inside she was shaking uncontrollably.

What felt like hours later, the doctor ran in and immediately began issuing orders. Leah was relieved for the directions. They stripped Jim of his jacket and shirt and Leah was horrified to see large, already dark bruises spreading along his chest and stomach. The doctor checked for internal damage and set Leah to making herb poultices.

The doctor sat back after a few moments, looking relieved. Leah felt hope wanting to rise within her chest.

"He will be all right," he said. "It looks like the horse kicked him a few times, but did not actually trample him. A few of his ribs are cracked, but nothing is damaged inside." To Leah he said, "Wrap those poultices on the bruises and bind his ribs tight. Give him the tea when he wakes up. That is all we can do."

The doctor left, taking the stagehand with him. Leah wrapped up most of Jim's torso with the herbs and damp bandages, binding the lump of his head as well. It did not take long and once she was finished, Leah made a strong pot of tea, full of pain medicine and healing aids. She ran out of things to do and sat next to Jim, waiting for him to wake.

He did, eventually, and Leah warmed the tea again. Jim groaned and she was right there when he opened his eyes.

"Hi," she said softly when he focused on her. "How are you feeling?"

"Ugh," he muttered. "I have had better days."

"Here, drink this, it will help." Leah supported his head and helped him drink. He swallowed most of it before grimacing and turning his head.

"That is nauseating," he said darkly.

"I know," she replied brightly. "This is payback for making me drink all that tea."

"You are a cruel woman," he told her, his tone lightening.

"I know," she said softly and brushed his hair away from his forehead. "You had me worried for a moment."

He reached up and took her hand, and held it tightly over his chest. "I will be fine," he said. "I hurt too much to be dying."

Leah chuckled weakly and refilled the mug. She got him to drink a bit more before it started to kick in and he fell asleep. She sat down again and wiped the tears from her face, vowing silently that the next time she saw the Phantom, she would repay him for all the damage he had caused.

* * *

Jim was well enough to leave the doctor's office cot the next day, though he went straight to their room and the much more comfortable bed. Leah continued to take care of him, their positions reversed from the last time the Phantom caused problems. Though Jim was well in a matter of days instead of weeks.

The 'accidents' continued, happening more and more often so that horrible things were occurring daily now. Dancers, targeted more often than any others, were breaking into tears at random times during the day. Stress levels were rising everywhere and already two girls were sent home to their parents after having breakdowns. Jim tried to warn the managers about who was causing these disasters, but nothing came of it. After these meetings, Jim always came back to their room angry and very frustrated.

One morning, Leah woke to find the other side of the bed empty and cold. She shrugged it off, Jim had been leaving early and getting back late at night the past few days. The managers wanted to begin work on a new opera, one they had never played before. It called for brand new sets and backgrounds, along with new costumes and props. Practically everything they needed had to be newly made. Madame Giry was even busier than the men, trying to organize everything their wishes demanded.

Leah, Angie and the remaining chorus girls were at work on new costumes. Leah was sitting cross-legged on the stage near the edge, with Angie on one side. They were talking about the new opera and wishing the managers would tell them which one they were to be performing.

Leah heard a muffled noise off to one side and looked behind her. She saw Victor, crouched and half hidden by the curtain. He held up a finger to his mouth, keeping her quiet.

"Is Jim around?" He whispered, barely loud enough for her. She shook her head and he sighed in relief. "I needed to speak with you, I could not just leave things as they were."

Leah shifted a bit so that she could see him without craning her neck. "What do you mean?" She asked.

Victor looked uncomfortable and did not meet her eyes. He coughed and said quietly, "Is it true? What Jim said?" He paused and looked up at her. "That you do not love me?"

Leah sighed and closed her eyes. She did not want to see the hope in his eyes. "Victor," she said reluctantly. "There was a time when I could have said that I cared for you a great deal. But after all that has happened, I cannot say that I love you. You hurt me to 'save your career'. I realize that it was Carlotta who wanted you to do that, but it is still no excuse. And there is Jim," she said and gained the courage to look in his eyes. "I love him," she said simply. "And he loves me. He has never hurt me," she whispered.

Victor winced and turned away.

"I am sorry Victor," Leah told him and left it at that.

Victor nodded. "I am sorry too," he said bitterly before standing slowly and walking away.

* * *

The next day was a repeat of the day before, though minus the talk with Victor. Leah was worried about Jim, the man was looking very pale and tired lately. She barely spoke to him anymore. He spent his days with the managers, she had seen the three of them occasionally, in different areas of the House each time. At night, she was usually asleep before he even got in, but those nights she was still awake, he wanted nothing more than to fall into bed and let sleep take over. The next morning she would wake up to find him gone again. She hoped he was remembering to eat during the day.

Leah and Angie were again sewing with the chorus on the stage, the theatre being the biggest room other that the ballroom, and it had enough space for everything they needed to do. It was nearing lunch when the Prima Donna wandered onto the stage. Leah thought she was also looking pale and a bit nervous. Good, she thought maliciously, I hope the Phantom is causing her as much trouble as he as the rest of us.

Carlotta looked over and caught Leah looking at her. The Soprano stared for a moment, then smiled, slowly, hatefully. Leah narrowed her eyes and Carlotta stuck her nose in the air. She smiled once more at Leah, looking happier than she had in days and walked away. Leah bit her lip, wondering what Carlotta was planning this time.

Leah spent the rest of the day looking over her shoulder, thinking the Phantom was going to jump out at her any moment. She picked at her supper, her anxiety upsetting her stomach. She wanted to see Jim, she wanted him to hold her and reassure her that things were going to be okay.

Leah went back to their room once supper was over, as the girls were not given anything more to do. She unlocked the door and sighed. The room was dark, which meant that once again, Jim was not here. She lit the lamp and carried it further into the room. She stopped near the door to the bathing chamber and looked around, confused.

She had been the last to leave the room this morning, yet it looked as if somebody had been there in her absence. A couple small tables were pushed closer to walls and a chair was knocked over. Leah set down the lamp and walked over to the chair, righting it. Nothing else seemed to have been moved, and nobody was in the room now.

Maybe Jim had come back to get something, and had to leave in a rush? Leah shook her head and something caught her eye. A note was pinned to the back of the chair. She pulled it off, wary of the sharp end, and unfolded the note.

'_I have him. If you do not want me to kill him, come to me._'

"What?" Leah whispered, breathless. She looked around quickly, but saw nothing. "Oh Jim," she cried, her voice wobbly. Her mind wanted to sink into despair, the monster had Jim at his mercy. How was she supposed to find him? Jim might even be dead right this moment. She had no idea how to get down to his lair. From her crouched position, she saw one of Jim's boots lying half-under the vanity. When she got closer, she saw a pile of off-white notes lying scattered around it.

Leah pushed them into a pile and picked them up, trying to calm herself enough to read them.

'_Stay away from my angel, or I will kill you in front of her.'_

'_I have no patience to speak of. You will move out of her room immediately or I will be forced to help you move.'_

'_This is your last warning. I am a dangerous man when I am angry and you are making me very angry.'_

There were more, all in the same vein. Leah dropped them and put her hand to her mouth. Oh Jim, no wonder you have been stressed out lately. How long have you been getting these? And why did you not tell me? Leah thought about her own hidden stash of threatening notes. "Oh," she said softly. For the same reason she hid hers. He did not want her to be worried further. She looked down at the again-scattered notes and narrowed her eyes. One of them was slowly turning red.

She bent down to look closer. The note had fallen on a small patch of blood and was slowly soaking it up. Leah frowned when she saw another patch, and then another. They had been spilled in a line, leading away from the vanity. She stood and followed them. They stopped abruptly and she looked up, quickly jumping away and crying out in surprise. She put her hand to her chest, breathing fast. She laughed shakily, her reflection in the mirror doing the same. "Stupid mirror," Leah muttered and walked close to it again. The last drop of blood was on the mirror's frame.

Leah crouched down and stared at the frame, trying to figure out what to do. This was probably the way down, but how does it open? She started to feel around the carved wood, avoiding the bright, still-wet spot. Reaching under the frame, she felt along the bottom, careful of anything sharp. She felt something sticking out, but it was not jagged. She pushed on it and wiggled it with her finger. She pushed up and the wooden bit clicked. The mirror slid over a hand's width, the frame remaining in place.

Leah stood up and looked around. Slowly, she stepped closer to the mirror and looked through the opening. She saw a stone wall and a damp floor, cool air hit her face and she shivered. She pushed the mirror open further, but it stopped quickly and moved no more. The opening was just big enough for her to fit through. She put her foot into the opening and stepped though the mirror, sliding her back along the wall, trying to give herself enough room.

She was about halfway through when she heard another click. The mirror shivered once and slid back towards her. Leah scrambled to push herself through, but was not quick enough.

The heavy mirror slammed into her, catching her ankle and her shoulder and pinning them to the wall. Leah cried out in pain. She could not move her arm or her foot and hoped that they were not broken. She used her other hand and tried to push the mirror away. It was very heavy, and she could not move it far, but she pushed it enough to slide the rest of her limbs through.

Blood flowed back into her arm and foot and pain followed it. She could move both, so nothing was broken, but she could not bear much weight on her foot. She leaned against the cold wall and caught her breath. Her arm throbbed painfully, but she tried to ignore it, gritting her teeth and standing up straight. She limped down the stone hallway, keeping her good hand on the wall for balance.

The passageway went on for a long time, curving gently, but with no ending or doorway in sight. Coldness seeped through her thin clothing and soon she was shivering, though she did not notice. Her mind was fixed on her goal and she ignored the fear in her heart and pushed away the urge to scream for Jim, she was very afraid of what she would find when she reached him.

Minutes passed by quickly, and Leah had no idea how long she had been following this path. It was growing darker, the candles were grouped together near the beginning of the passage, but the further she went, there was more space between the candles.

The dark patches grew bigger and Leah looked ahead to the next candle like it was a life-line. At one point she turned around a wide corner to see – nothing. It was pitch black with no candles or any kind of light as far as she could see. Leah swallowed and clamped down on her growing fear. She kept one hand on the wall and hesitantly stepped into the darkness.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

Eventually the passage came to an end. The wall in front of her had the same feel as the one she had been following. Her eyes were wide open, but she saw nothing, there had been no light for a long time. She smoothed her hands along the wall and thankfully found a door.

Leah pushed it open and winced at the sudden light. She shielded her face with one hand and waited until the dancing spots faded from her eyes. When she could see clearly, she looked around, and cursed. She was in the underground lake, the same place with all the pillars, and the same place that made her deathly ill.

She slowly walked down the stone stairs to the water's edge and sighed in relief. There was a small boat tied to the wall, she would not have to swim. She climbed in and untied the boat, using the long pole to push herself forward. She steered the boat straight ahead, not sure of where else to go.

There was a flickering light up ahead, near one of the pillars. Leah headed towards it and once she got closer, saw that it was a candle stuck onto the ledge. She raised her eyebrow at it and looked around. There – another candle far ahead and slightly to the left. So, he had made a trail for her to follow? That would have been nice the first time she was trying to find her way.

Leah followed the candles for quite some time, half-convinced that they did not lead anywhere, she was just going to follow the lights forever. Her arms grew tired quickly, and it did not help that she could barely use her right arm.

She tried to count the candles, but quickly lost track after half an hour. Just as her strength gave out, she saw a veiled archway set into the wall up ahead. Leah drifted up to it and pushed aside the heavy veil, guiding the boat through it.

Once she was on the other side, she heard faint organ music playing. The air was slightly warmer and it was brighter. Leah brought the boat up to a wide wall in front of her. She tied the boat next to a similar boat already there and stepped onto the platform. She followed the wall to its edge and carefully looked around it. Above her head was the platform where she had woken up and Leah crept forwards in its shadow.

The music was louder now and Leah crouched down, peeking into the light. She saw more of the lair than before, a maze of thick curtains and short walls and candles everywhere.

She heard a sound like somebody groaning, and keeping low, she ran along the short wall. She came to the edge and saw a number of pillars along the edge of the stone island. Leah gasped. The pillar nearest to her had ropes wrapped around it, an almost-conscious Jim tied up with them.

All caution forgotten, Leah ran up to him. "Jim!" she said, trying to keep her voice down. "Oh Jim, please wake up!" She tugged on the ropes, but the knots were too tight, she needed something to cut them with. There was nothing sharp in sight, so she put it from her mind. Jim's eyes fluttered open and he slowly focused on her face.

"Leah? Where are we?" He asked, his voice thick.

"We are in the underground lake, where the Phantom took me before. What happened?" She asked him, smoothing back his hair and wincing at the number of bruises and cuts on his face.

"I was finished early today. I went back to our room, I hoped we could spend some time together," he said in a monotonous voice. "He was there when I got in. We fought. He hit me in the back of the head with a chair. I heard him mutter something about bait for his trap," he looked up at her as if seeing her for the first time. "You should not be here! Don't you see? He brought me here to lure you to him. You should go, now!"

Leah smiled softly. "I am not going anywhere," she said. "I will not leave you." She kissed him gently on the forehead. "It is my turn to protect you."

"That is so sweet," came a harsh voice from behind her. She spun around to see the Phantom leaning idly against a wall, his usual suit replaced with a simple white shirt and black pants. "Good evening my dove. Thank you for joining us."

Leah slowly rose to her feet. "Let him go," she said coldly.

The Phantom smiled, the madness in his eyes much more noticeable than before. "All in due time, my love," he said silkily. "I will release him once you give yourself to me, pledge to me that you will stay with me forever."

"I will never give myself to you," Leah said fiercely. "Not in a thousand years."

Barton lost his smile and narrowed his eyes. "If that is what you wish," he said, his voice dangerously calm. "Then I will simply have to take you by force!"

He lunged at her before he finished speaking. Leah threw herself to the side, rolled and came back up to her feet. She looked behind her and saw the Phantom running at her. Leah spared a thought for Jim, but he was safe where he was. The Phantom had eyes only for her at the moment.

Leah dodged around a wall and ran through a number of curtained entryways. She got lost very quickly, but did not stop running. As Jim had once told her, what seemed like long ago, a moving target is harder to spot. She ran until her sides ached and her breathing was ragged. She stopped and crouched in a dark archway to rest. It was then she noticed that she could not hear any footsteps following her. She would not be able to hear anything, the organ music had grown very loud, almost painfully loud, covering the sound of anyone approaching.

Leah crept along the maze, her heart thudding loudly in her throat. She strained her ears, trying to hear anything other than the music. The melody pounded into her head, the dark notes augmenting her fear.

She kept walking, speeding up into a run again. She did not see any trace of her hunter and that worried her. He might be lying in wait for her somewhere, and if he was, it might be better for her to stay in one place. But on the other hand, he might be looking for her, and the best place for her would be on the move. It was a hard call.

Leah kept moving, her anxiety would not let her remain in one place.

Many turns later, the maze opened up into a large room. It was wide and deep, steps carved into the platform led down into it. Opposite from where Leah stood was a large organ piano, playing by itself. Leah shivered, but went deeper into the room, looking for anything that might help her. She crept over to the table and chairs she had seen from above during her last 'visit', and saw that the table was set for two.

Leah grinned humourlessly. There were utensils along with the plates and cups and she grabbed a sharp knife. She clung to it tightly and turned back to the maze. She needed to get back to Jim, now that she had something to defend herself with.

As she got further away from the music, she thought he heard shouting. Leah narrowed her eyes as she ran, trying to listen. She could make out words and recognized Jim's voice, calling out to her. She then heard the Phantom's voice, much clearer, sending a pang of fear down her spine.

"Yes, Leah my sweet, wherever did you run off to? You are being very rude, come out and join your host!"

Leah kept going, using Jim's faint voice as a guiding beacon. She smiled when she realized that was why he was shouting. Leah jumped when she heard the Phantom, much closer this time.

"My dove, you will not escape me. Down here, I am the king and this is my realm. You cannot leave here and you never will."

Leah ran faster, wanting to outrun the menacing voice. She nearly tripped a number of times, scaring herself further as she was carrying a very sharp object.

Leah burst through a curtained doorway and almost fainted in relief. She was back where she started, and Jim looked no more harmed than before. She rushed over to him at once and began sawing at his ropes with her knife.

"Leah," Jim said hoarsely. "Are you alright?"

"I am fine," Leah said. "Now hush, I am going to free you."

The knife was sharp, but the ropes were thick, she had only gotten through one when she felt more than heard somebody behind her.

Leah turned around slowly, shielding her weapon from view. The Phantom was standing in one of the openings, a matching knife in his hand. Leah stepped away from Jim, making a little distance between them. She watched the Phantom step further into the room, tapping the shining knife against his thigh.

"Are you tired of this game of cat and mouse my sweet?" He asked her. "Are you ready to come to me? Or do I have to kill him first?"

"I will never join you," Leah said quietly. "And you will never kill him."

"Is that so," he said.

"To kill him, you will have to kill me first. And I would rather die than live with you!" Leah shouted and held out her knife. She saw something snap in his eyes.

The Phantom narrowed his eyes and turned his face away. He breathed heavily for a moment before turning back to her. His mouth was set in a snarl and the madness in his eyes consumed any other emotion that might have been there. "So be it," he said in an odd voice.

He charged at her, holding his weapon out. She stood her ground and held up her own knife.

"Leah run!" Jim cried.

"I am not going to run any more," she said quietly, firmly, her eyes never leaving the figure in front of her.

Leah leapt at the Phantom just as he jumped at her. They crashed together and tumbled to the ground. The rolled to a stop, both of them lying on their stomachs, each in a growing puddle of blood.

"Leah?" Jim shouted and struggled against his ropes, cursing everything. "Leah!"

But the dancer was silent.

* * *

Jim fought the binding ropes holding him securely to the stone pillar. He could barely move anything except his legs. "Oh God," Jim prayed breathlessly. "Leah, please don't be dead. Please get up, speak to me, something!"

The Phantom's arm twitched and slid upwards. Jim watched in horror as the ghostly man struggled to push himself off the floor. He managed to get to his knees, blood soaking down his throat. There was a knife stuck in his throat and he put a shaking hand to it.

Below him Leah also struggled, the other knife in her side up to its hilt. She echoed his position and looked at him, her face pale and blood flowing from the deep wound.

Leah reached up to the Phantom's hand and closed a fist around the knife. The Phantom mouthed something and weakly batted at her hand. Leah ripped the knife from his throat and sunk it into his chest. He staggered back on his knees and tumbled over to the ground. He fell on his back and did not move again.

The Phantom, the man who had been terrorizing the Opera House for years, the man who had tortured and killed young women, the man who had tormented Leah and almost drove her insane, was dead.

Leah sat back, shaking uncontrollably. She looked at the dead man in front of her and felt nothing. She looked at the knife in his chest, but did not want to touch it. She slowly pulled the dagger from her own wound, nearly fainting from the pain.

She got to her feet and stumbled over to Jim. He was saying something to her, but she could not hear him. She cut through half of his ropes before falling to the ground, her head striking the stone and her side bleeding profusely.

Jim pulled his arm out of the loosening ropes and stretched, grabbing the knife from where it was stuck in the coils. He hacked at the rope and struggled until he was finally free. He tore the bottom of his shirt and tied it tightly around Leah's waist.

He picked her up in his arms and looked down to the Phantom, who would never harm anyone ever again. He looked back to the woman he loved. "My hero," he whispered, before running for the boat. Now that she had saved him, he needed to find somebody to save her life.

* * *

Leah woke to a great throbbing pain in her side and an echoing thump in her head. She opened her eyes carefully, but the light did not bother them as she had expected. She heard Jim above her and his words drifted through her foggy mind.

"You are going to be okay Leah, you will be fine."

Leah blinked, trying to focus. Jim swam in front of her eyes before they synchronized. She looked at him for a moment, reassuring herself that he was indeed, all right. "Is he dead?" she asked hoarsely.

"Yes. I sent the managers and some stagehands down below to fetch the body and see for themselves that he was real. You saved my life," he said gently.

Jim watched as Leah, unexpectedly, began to cry.

"What is it?" He asked, puzzled.

"I have never killed anyone before," she sobbed. "I'm a murderer!"

Jim laughed softly and carefully gathered her in his arms. He rocked her back and forth while she cried into his chest. Once her sobs had faded into hiccups, Jim spoke.

"You are a very unusual girl Leah," he said, amusement in his voice.

"Why?" She asked thickly.

"You saved the both of us from a man who would have killed us both, and probably more, a man who was a known murderer, and you are upset because it was _you_ that killed _him_!" He laughed and kissed the top of her hair.

"Well, if you put it like that…" Leah said quietly and smiled softly. "Though it was not slow and agonizing, I am sorry."

Jim chuckled and shook his head. "It was good enough for me," he said, setting her back on the bed and shifted so that they were facing one another. "Leah," he said gently. "I have been wanting to say something to you for some time, and I had better do it before some other crises happens."

Leah folded her hands in her lap and looked up at him.

"Leah, I love you more than any man could love a woman. And I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my days with you. Even if that means dealing with demented Phantoms, envious Tenors or resentful Prima Donnas," Jim chuckled and cleared his throat. He looked into her eyes and once more she was lost in their blue depths. "Leah Bourdeaux, will you marry me?"

Leah smiled, her eyes filling with tears. She reached forward and put her arms around his neck. "Yes," she whispered into his ear. "Of course I will. I never want to be parted from you again."

She leaned back to look him in the face and he lowered his towards her. He kissed her gently, carefully, until she pulled him closer and kissed him back passionately. His arms wound around her waist and brushed by her stitches painfully, but she ignored it, wanting the feel of his secure and loving embrace.

* * *

Deep down, below the Opera House and its inhabitants, they found the stone island and the maze atop it. The managers were stunned, as they finally had proof for something they did not want to admit existed. The stagehands found the body, covered with blood and cold, not breathing. They hesitantly picked it up, as if afraid it would jump at them, and put it into one of the boats. That unpleasant duty out of the way, the four men, and the managers began to carefully explore the den of the twisted man.

It was silent except for the steady dripping of water, the organ had stopped playing some time ago. Just as the stagehands found a bush of growing black roses under a heat lamp, the mangers found a great wooden desk. It was huge, bigger than both of theirs put together. They approached it warily. On top of it was a large feathered quill pen, a number of normal pens and bottles and bottles of black ink. There were a number of half-finished notes in spiky black writing, and what looked like replies to other notes in a different hand of blue ink. They read as many of the notes they could find, looked at each other and nodded their heads reluctantly.

Beneath the pile of notes and pens were a handful of sketches, all of the same young girl, a ballerina. There was writing all around the drawings and they did not need to read much to figure out who the young girl was. The managers gathered the notes and the drawings and rolled them up together.

The managers left the maze, not needing to see anymore. They found the four men still looking at the odd black roses, and broke a stem off the bush, adding it to the rolled papers.

Once they reached the Opera House once more, the managers ordered the men to board up and seal all the entrances they could find to the underground lake. The Opera House would not be plagued by a Phantom, ever again.

* * *

Jim and Leah's wounds faded, as they always did. Leah's nightmares continued for a while, but as they say, time heals all wounds, and soon enough she was sleeping soundly again.

The managers confronted Carlotta with the notes they found below, though she denied everything. They searched her room and found her stash of notes and she still denied having seen them. Of course, she accused the chorus girl of hiding them there, refusing to look at her own name printed on half of them.

The managers were not sure of what to do. Carlotta had only been speaking with the Phantom, she had not yet aided him in any way that would have harmed anyone. Her notes had simply been full of insults to the young dancer, begging the Phantom to take her away, leaving Carlotta in peace. Though by now, the managers were very weary of the Soprano, they could not just kick her out. Not until Leah was fully trained up at least.

They gave the rose and the drawings to Jim, figuring he would know whether to show Leah or not. Once the managers left, Jim looked at them for a long while. He then burned them without a word and never mentioned them to Leah.

* * *

They performed the new opera a few weeks later, Carlotta in the main part, but Leah played the next biggest role. The other actors, along with most of the audience, agreed that the younger girl was on her way up and Carlotta was on her way out. The Soprano had become nastier and more stubborn since the death of the Phantom and Leah's re-appearance. She refused to work with anybody other than Victor and even then she was ill-tempered. She took to breaking things when she got mad, only this time the managers refused to replace anything of hers that was broken.

Carlotta's appearance even began to reveal her inner self. She began to look more haggard and drawn, as if she was not sleeping well. Her maids and servants left her to herself, so her makeup was not perfectly done or her hair perfectly curled.

She spent a lot of time screaming and yelling at anyone who came near her, trying to vent her frustration on somebody. Her voice began to sound hoarse most of the time and her singing was greatly affected. Things were not going well for the Diva.

On the other hand, Leah was happier than she had ever been. She was engaged to the perfect man, in her opinion, and was wearing a beautiful diamond on her heart finger; Jim's mother's engagement ring, he told her. The managers were having her trained more and more, Madame Giry giving her private lessons to quickly prepare her voice for the most difficult pieces.

To add to her happiness, one of the singers retired, as she was getting older and her voice was not what it once was. Auditions were held and it was Angie who gained the new role. With her slightly rarer voice, she would now be playing the major female villains and other parts that guaranteed that she, along with Leah, were not a part of the chorus any longer. She was able to move into the room next to Leah's, the one that was on the other side of the bathing chamber.

Jim had moved back into his parents' home, to fix it up before the wedding. They were going to be married on the first day of summer, and move into their new home as Lord and Lady Caviez.

* * *

Leah and Angie waited behind the curtains for the ballet to start. It was an exciting night for everyone. What they were performing was mostly a ballet, but with a number of songs in it. So it was not an Opera, because there was more dancing than singing, and it was not quite a play, because there was no speaking other than the songs. Ballets were normally silent, but this one was in its own category. Carlotta did not have a role in the ballet, she was 'taking a leave of absence' for an undetermined length of time. And on top of that, it was the last performance Leah was to be playing as a single woman. She and Jim were to be married in a week's time.

Leah peeked out of the curtain, spying Jim up in a top box. She smiled to see him, though unfortunately, he could not see her just yet. To his left, in the next box was another young man, Leah grinned wider. It was Alain, the Lord's son that Angie fancied. He was holding a bouquet of roses and was watching the closed curtains anxiously, as if waiting for a certain someone to appear.

She let the curtain go and snuck back to her place, next to Angie.

"Are they here?" Angie whispered, as anxious as Alain looked.

"Of course, silly," Leah whispered back. "They would not miss this!"

They were both in simple, but exquisite costumes, fitting their roles as the main actresses. It was a ballet where the villain and the heroine had equally main roles, another oddity to add to the list.

They fell silent as the music started, their joy and happiness rising with the liquid notes. The narrator began to sing, his voice high and clear, as he introduced the ballet.

* * *

_Over the hills in a far away land_

_A king and queen reigned, gave the people their duty_

_Though they prayed for a daughter with a marriageable hand_

_And one day they were blessed, on a day bright and grand_

_With their lovely, but doomed, Sleeping Beauty._

* * *

THE END

* * *


End file.
